La Lune Noire
by Otsushis
Summary: Fenrir Greyback ne compte plus ses victimes. Cameron Miller, une anonyme parmi tant d'autres voit sa vie bouleversée par la lycanthropie et ce n'est ni grâce à l'aide de l'un de ses anciens professeurs, ni celle de nouveaux amis qu'elle parvient à faire face à ce monde qui s'écroule. C'est la vengeance qui la tient debout.
1. Les enfants de la pleine Lune

Son point de côté de plus en plus présent sur son flanc gauche ne l'empêchait pas de courir encore et toujours plus vite.  
Elle avançait droit devant elle à la seule lueur de la pleine lune, s'accrochant aux branches épineuses des buissons, déchirant ses manches et laissant bientôt sa peau se couvrir d'écorchures profondes et sanguinolentes qui ralentissaient son pas. Cette nuit, la course n'était plus un simple jeu dans les sous-bois, c'était une course contre la mort.

Dans son enfance cette forêt n'avait été pour elle qu'une vaste cour de récréation, un gigantesque parcours d'obstacles où elle pouvait zigzaguer entre les arbres, sauter de fossé en fossé et se cacher dans les fourrés à l'abri de ses parents et de ce monde qu'elle ne comprenait guère du fait de son jeune âge. Aujourd'hui, son allié de toujours devenait son ennemi le plus intime alors que l'obscurité transformait n'importe quelle racine en coupe-gorge.

Derrière elle, ses poursuivants se rapprochaient inlassablement, la jeune femme pouvait maintenant entendre distinctement leurs pieds imposants broyer les brindilles sèches qui jonchaient le sol, et, bientôt elle pourrait entendre leur souffle rauque dans son cou. Elle était terrifiée car elle savait que si elle n'arrivait pas à les semer, un sort terrible l'attendait, un sort pire que la mort. Que devait-elle faire ? Certes elle pouvait se risquer à lancer un sortilège à l'aveuglette, mais cette manœuvre pouvait aussi lui nuire, car ces maudites créatures pourraient la pister encore plus facilement à cause de la lumière engendrée par l'utilisation de la magie. Préoccupée par ses pensées funestes, encline de plus en plus à l'épuisement, elle trébucha une fois, puis une seconde. De chute en chute, elle perdait du terrain sur ses poursuivants alors que la distance qui les séparait s'amoindrissait.  
Et tandis qu'elle se risquait à lancer un regard apeuré derrière elle, elle bascula violemment en avant et tomba sur le sol humide et recouvert d'un parterre de feuilles.

C'était fini. Elle sentit l'un d'eux lui sauter dans le dos et lui enfoncer ses griffes acérées dans la chair. Avec sa gueule puissante qui constitua rapidement un étau dont l'efficacité n'était plus à démontrer, il la traîna sans ménagement sur le sol avec une facilité tout à fait déconcertante. Le prédateur allait présentement s'occuper de sa proie. Dans un ultime effort sa pauvre victime dégagea sa baguette de sa robe et lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion qui aurait pu être utile si son geste n'avait pas été dévié par d'autres crocs qui s'étaient déjà refermés sur son bras et avaient voué sa manoeuvre à l'échec. Ses cruels bourreaux étaient au nombre de six, et elle reconnut l'un d'eux comme étant le célèbre Fenrir Greyback, sans doute le loup-garou le plus sauvage de toute l'Angleterre.

Cette nuit-là, ces monstres damnés s'étaient d'abord acharnés sur sa famille, plongée dans un profond sommeil, se croyant à l'abri de créatures aussi sordides. Ils étaient entrés dans la maison sans le moindre bruit et avaient attaqué la première personne qu'ils avaient trouvée, l'aîné Alexander avait eu le malheur de croiser leur route.  
Étant majeur, celui-ci avait réussi à transplaner hors de la maison et se mettre en sécurité, laissant derrière lui le reste de la petite famille à la merci des loups, peut-être pour appeler les secours, sans doute dans un acte de pure lâcheté comme le soupçonnait son père.  
Maintenant parfaitement réveillé et engagé dans un combat sans répit dont seule la mort serait l'issue, le brave père avait ordonné à sa fille de fuir, ce qu'elle avait d'abord refusé pour pouvoir se battre à ses côtés. Mais suivant avant tout l'instinct paternel qui lui dictait la prudence, il l'avait alors soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium. La jeune femme avait alors quitté la demeure familiale déjà en flamme contre sa volonté, obéissant aux dernières volontés de son père. Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, le sort dont elle subissait les effets avait cessé de fonctionner, mais elle avait continué de courir, comprenant que maintenant que les loups en avaient fini avec son père, ils ne tarderaient pas à venir la chercher pour achever leur besogne.

Elle était maintenant étalée sur le sol, les membres meurtris par la course et par les morsures, vidée de toute énergie, résignée au sort qui l'attendait. Et alors que les loups la heurtaient de tous côtés, une question ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit, pourquoi son frère les avait-il laissés alors qu'ils étaient en grande difficulté ?  
Elle n'avait plus conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, son visage, pâle comme la mort, était trempé de larmes et couvert de boue, ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des lambeaux maculés de sang et elle était bien incapable de bouger, trop faible, pratiquement agonisante. Aussi quand le jour se leva et que le soleil commença à percer l'épais couvercle que constituaient les feuilles vert émeraude des arbres, elle avait l'impression de flotter quelque part entre la vie et la mort, baignant dans une marre rougeâtre constituée de son propre sang.

Elle entendait des voix, presque des murmures. On lui chuchotait à l'oreille des mots d'une voix doucereuse.  
« Tu as été bien courageuse mon cher enfant, tu t'es admirablement bien débattue cette nuit, murmura Fenrir dont l'haleine fétide caressait le visage de la jeune femme, vous devez avoir ça dans la peau les Miller. Je dirais même que tu as eu un certain cran à nous lancer quelques sorts, ajouta-t-il non sans une certaine ironie. Et tu vois, nous ne sommes pas si monstrueux que ça, on te récompense de ton courage, tu vas sûrement pouvoir vivre… si quelqu'un te trouve bien sûr… Au fait, si tu survis, attends-toi à quelques... disons, petits changements... » dit-il en éclatant de rire avec ses complices.  
Reprenant son sérieux, il ajouta tout bas à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes : « Tu as été l'une de mes proies préférées, et je ne t'oublierai pas de sitôt ma belle Cameron. » Il la serra alors dans ses bras, plaquant ses lèvres contre la joue de la jeune femme. « Au revoir ma belle dans les bois dormant ! »

Ils laissèrent leur victime seule dans la forêt avec pour unique certitude que seul le destin déciderait de sa vie ou de sa mort.


	2. L'odeur du sang

Son corps était toujours étendu sur le sol boueux où ses agresseurs l'avaient laissée pour morte, alors que l'odeur métallique de son propre sang envahissait ses narines à chacune de ses inspirations. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis le lever du jour, qui avait lui-même précipité le départ de ses agresseurs au pelage noir ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il lui semblait qu'une éternité aurait très bien pu s'écouler tant la douleur avait le pouvoir d'allonger la durée de chaque seconde. Tout juste réveillée et à peine consciente, elle entendit au loin dans la forêt des voix d'hommes crier son nom comme s'ils étaient à sa recherche, chose qu'elle n'avait même pas osé imaginer. Cameron tenta alors d'ouvrir les yeux mais la jeune femme ne vit qu'une grande tâche blanche dont l'éclat l'éblouit jusqu'à devenir douloureux, la lumière du soleil, tombant en plein sur son visage, inondait ses yeux fatigués.  
Crier. Elle devait crier pour qu'ils la trouvent et la sortent de cet enfer au plus vite. Elle essaya de se redresser pour que le son de sa voix porte plus loin alors que dans un ultime effort que seul le désespoir lui dictait, elle hurla d'une voix éraillée : « - Ici ! ».  
Prononcer ce simple mot lui avait couté le peu d'énergie qui lui restait après la terrible épreuve de la nuit, la jeune femme était complètement vidée de toute éngergie et avait tout juste la force de soulever sa cage thoracique pour respirer quelques bouffées d'air, pourtant vitales. Sans surprise, elle s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol avec fracas, sur cette terre rouge d'avoir trop bu son sang.

Incapable de bouger davantage, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait plus conscience de son corps et que la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti la nuit durant, semblait s'être soudain évanouie, elle ne sentait plus rien. Brusquement prise de panique, Cameron se mit à faire l'inventaire de ses membres avec une méthode rigoureuse, comme si le fait de se savoir intacte pouvait lui accordait un peu d'humanité dont elle se sentait dépossédée, sachant qu'elle était vouée à devenir elle aussi une bête sanguinaire et incontrôlable. Elle répertoria d'abord le pied droit, puis le gauche, la jambe droite puis la gauche, la main droite puis la gauche jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive aux muscles de son visage avec sa bouche, son front, ses joues. Rien ne manquait, elle était épuisée mais tout à fait entière, et si elle survivait à ses blessures, elle n'aurait pas à cacher un visage mutilé à la face du monde, comme un rescapé de guerre cherche vainement à dissimuler ses moignons. Les cicatrices témoignent, mieux encore que les mots, de la violence que les hommes sont capables de subir.

Les individus qui la cherchaient se rapprochaient d'elle et bientôt, elle vit trois hommes l'encercler, certains ayant une mine déconfite devant cette scène macabre quand d'autres étaient tout à fait incrédules de voire cette jeune femme encore vivante. Ces trois hommes constituaient une association assez hétéroclite en fin de compte. Cameron reconnut l'un d'eux comme étant un Auror du Ministère, à ce qu'elle savait, il s'appelait Kingsley Shacklebolt, un autre n'était autre que son professeur de potions, l'antipathique Severus Rogue qu'elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé depuis une humiliation qu'il lui avait faite subir, et malgré ses compétences incontestables, la jeune femme ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait faire ici, dans ce bois si éloigné de Poudlard. Enfin, en dépit de tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le dernier homme qu'elle connaissait pourtant de vue, en effet ses cheveux roux étaient difficiles à oublier.  
Son frère avait-il donc fuit pour appeler à l'aide les hommes les plus compétents pour chasser ces loups ?

- C'est mon frère qui… murmura-t-elle mollement avant que l'un des hommes ne la coupe d'une voix de marbre, l'empêchant même de finir sa phrase.  
- Il y avait d'autres personnes que ton père dans la maison ? s'enquit-il alors que son visage démontrait une très vive préoccupation.  
- Non… mais mon frère est parti juste après le début des combats…

La voix de Cameron se brisa, elle n'avait plus la force de parler, surtout pas pour évoquer des événements tragiques de la nuit qui lui étaient déjà pénible d'accepter. Elle ferma les yeux avec une grimace de douleur, les morsures commençaient manifestement à refaire leur apparition et le répit dont elle avait bénéficié pendant quelques instants était déjà bien lointain, tant chacune des parcelles de son corps la faisaient souffrir.  
Après un court moment de silence, l'un des trois hommes, un rouquin qui n'avait pas l'air à son aise devant une scène aussi atroce, se tourna vers Kingsley.

- « Tu crois que… commença-t-il sans grande conviction, hésitant à regarder le corps pratiquement dépecé de la jeune femme.  
- Oui cela ne fait aucun doute. Quand bien même les morsures auraient été superficielles, elle aurait était contaminée. Or, au regard de ses blessures, sa contamination me semble sans équivoque... Ces loups-garous ont failli nous laisser son cadavre sur les bras, répondit l'Auror d'une voix étonnamment grave.  
- Que fait-on d'elle alors ? murmura Arthur Weasley dont le visage exprimait une intense tristesse.  
- Sainte Mangouste, pour le moment c'est tout ce que l'on peut faire pour l'aider. Ensuite, il faudrait peut-être la présenter à Remus… ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

S'agenouillant près de Cameron, Arthur la regarda longuement avant d'ajouter, pour lui-même plus que pour les autres.

- Elle perd son père et nous perdons l'un des membres les plus actifs de l'Ordre, Vous-Savez-Qui lui a déjà pris sa mère, et maintenant il lui prend son humanité en faisant d'elle un loup-garou…  
- Et il gagne peut-être avec lui, un Mangemort de plus répondant au nom de Miller… ajouta Kingsley d'un air pensif.

Arthur Weasley se pencha sur la jeune fille et lui saisit le poignet d'un air rassurant, presque paternel et en profita pour vérifier la régularité de son pouls, pratiquement imperceptible.

- Cameron, nous étions des amis de ton père, nous allons nous occuper de toi et allons te conduire à Sainte Mangouste car tu as de nombreuses blessures dont il faut s'occuper avec urgence d'autant plus que tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous allons procéder à un transplanage d'escorte pour gagner du temps, tu es d'accord ? dit-il en lui tapotant légèrement le bras pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Exténuée, le jeune femme hocha lentement la tête en signe de consentement. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot de la conversation et se moquait éperdument de savoir si oui ou non elle allait être conduite à cet hôpital, tout ce qui importait c'était que le douleur s'arrête.  
Ils lui saisirent donc fermement les bras et quittèrent la forêt dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle faillit étouffer pendant ces quelques secondes où ses poumons et tout son corps avaient été brutalement compressés, une sensation connue de la jeune femme mais qui n'en restait pas moins désagréable en particulier à cause de son état de santé préoccupant.  
Elle se trouvait maintenant dans un hall immense aux murs presque lumineux tant ils étaient blancs, l'espace était bondé, entièrement rempli par le personnel de l'hôpital qui s'agitait de gauche à droite et s'enfoncer dans des couloirs. L'activité était telle que l'hopital avait d'avantage la réputation d'être une vraie fourmilière plutôt qu'un lieu calme propice au repos.  
La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir fut le visage alarmé d'un guérisseur se précipitant sur elle, criant à ses collègues des instructions qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus entendre.

Des cris, des hurlements, la voix de son père. Courir, courir, courir, tomber, se relever puis s'écraser de nouveau sur le sol et succomber aux cruels effets de la pesanteur. Respirer l'odeur écœurante de son propre sang, qui s'échappe inlassablement de chacune des blessures présentes sur son corps mutilé. La souffrance, tellement forte qu'elle ne peut-être dite avec des mots. Fenrir la dévorant sous le regard de ses comparses hurlant à la mort devant un astre blanc, sans doute la lune, des monstres répugnants décharnés, aux canines plus acérées que n'importe quel couteau. Des flammes au loin et l'odeur d'un corps calciné, celui de son père brûlé vif dans sa dernière demeure, celle qu'il avait construite de ses mains il y a des années de ça.

Cameron se débattait dans son lit, essayant de s'échapper de ce cauchemar dont la vraisemblance était ce qu'il y a de plus frappant. Elle poussa un terrible cri qui déchira le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce mais qui eut au moins le mérite de la réveiller en sursaut. La jeune femme était recouverte de sueur tant et si bien que ses vêtements étaient trempés et que les nombreuses attelles et autres pansements qui lui recouvraient le corps lui collaient à la peau, lui laissant une sensation désagréable sur presque tout le corps.  
Elle était seule dans une chambre dont la propreté était presque chirurgicale ce qui la rendait légèrement inquiétante. Cameron reposa sa tête sur son oreiller de plumes, se trouvant face au plafond d'une blancheur éclatante. En comptant inlassablement chacun des carreaux qui constituaient le plafond pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser toujours les mêmes questions. Où était-elle ? Qui l'avait amenée ici ? Où était son frère ?  
Elle avait beau faire des efforts, pour le moment sa mémoire refusait d'obtempérer et gardait précieusement cachées les réponses que la jeune femme cherchait.

Elle avait un affreux mal de crâne qui l'empêchait de se concentrer, pourtant elle devait essayer de trouver une explication aux questions qui lui tambourinaient la tête tout comme sa migraine. Pour tenter de trouver un remède à cette douleur lancinante, elle se massa distraitement les tempes en essayant de réfléchir le plus calmement possible. En effet, elle essayait, non sans difficulté de ramener à elle les souvenirs des jours passés, si bien que peu à peu une réalité terrible s'imposa à elle.  
Elle ne venait pas de faire un cauchemar complètement fantasmagorique comme elle l'avait pensé au premier abord, elle avait au contraire vu des événements qui avaient bel et bien eu lieu et n'avaient rien d'hallucinatoires. Son père était bien mort brûlé vif dans sa propre maison dont les quelques restes lui serviraient à jamais de tombeau alors que son frère semblait avoir disparu. Et il fallait ajouter à ce tableau déjà noir, qu'elle avait survécu à une attaque de loup-garou… En sachant très bien ce que cela impliquait pour elle et son futur.  
Cameron étudiait la magie avec succès à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, depuis bientôt sept ans et en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, elle avait rédigé un devoir copieux, qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu une excellente note, sur ces créatures de la nuit dont elle faisait désormais partie. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la Cameron qu'elle avait été. Elle était maintenant l'une des leurs. Elle ne réussit pas à contenir le chagrin dont elle se sentait de plus en plus imprégnée, tandis que des larmes mouillèrent bientôt ses joues avec abondance, passant de temps à autre sur des entailles à peine guéries.

Et alors que Cameron était en train de comprendre cette difficile et nouvelle réalité, un guérisseur portant une robe rouge grenat entra dans sa chambre après avoir frappé à la porte, mais sans avoir pris la peine d'attendre de réponse. Il devait être âgé d'une bonne vingtaine d'année, et ses cheveux étaient d'un noir comparable à celui de la robe des corbeaux. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique, presque surnaturel, étaient encadrés de longs cils noirs dont l'ombre portait jusqu'au haut de ses joues. Et s'ils avaient le mérite d'attirer l'attention du fait de leur incroyable couleur qui tranchait nettement avec l'obscurité de sa chevelure, ils avaient l'inconvénient de jurer atrocement avec sa tenue aux tons chauds. Le guérisseur s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme, l'air légérement surpris après avoir remarqué qu'elle était réveillée, un carnet de notes recouvert de cuir à la main et lui dit d'une voix plutôt sympathique :

- Alors, Mademoiselle Cameron Miller, on se réveille enfin ?

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration qui laissa Cameron de marbre. Comment cet homme pouvait-il songer à faire un trait d'humour alors que d'après la couleur de la robe du guérisseur, la jeune femme était dans le service de réanimation de l'hôpital ? Devant le manque d'enthousiasme évident de sa patiente, il ajouta en regardant fixement son carnet d'un air professionnel :

- Vous êtes arrivée à Saint-Mangouste escortée par Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Severus Rogue dans un état critique laissant envisager votre mort après avoir subi de multiples morsures de loup-garou. Vous dormez depuis une dizaine de jour dans la chambre numéro 761 du service Blessures par Créatures Vivantes et vous avez été sujette à de nombreux cauchemars hallucinogènes notamment depuis 3 jours. Enfin vous avez repris connaissance, il y a environ une heure et trente sept minutes d'après ce que m'ont dit des soignants qui passaient devant votre chambre. Bien, sur ces considérations, puis-je me permettre de vous poser quelques questions ?

L'éclat de son regard laissant deviner que quelque soit la réponse de Cameron, il poserait implacablement ses questions, la jeune femme consentit pourtant à lui parler.

- Oui, allez-y, répondit-elle d'un ton las comme si l'affaire l'intéressait peu, mais sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.  
- Comment vous appelez-vous ? commença-t-il calmement.  
- Vous venez de me le dire à l'instant, je m'appelle Cameron Miller, répliqua la jeune femme agacée de se voir posée des questions aussi futiles.  
- Quel âge avez-vous ? continua-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas avoir été interrompu.  
- J'ai eu dix-sept ans il y a quelques semaines, répondit-elle d'un ton morne, résignée à devoir subir un interrogatoire des plus ennuyeux.  
- Bien, dit-il en prenant bonne note, vous souvenez-vous de l'identité de vos agresseurs ?  
- À défaut de connaître précisément leur identité, je me souviens néanmoins très bien de leur visage.  
- Ok, c'est bon signe. Avez-vous un léger, mais perceptible, goût de fer dans la bouche ? déclara-t-il sans transition.

Cameron se figea dans son lit, stupéfaite. C'était vrai, elle avait un léger goût de métal dans la bouche comme si elle avait rongé une vieille clef rouillée pendant des heures. Encore une fois devant le silence de Cameron, le guérisseur répéta sa question, avec cette fois un certaine impatience.

- Avez-vous un léger mais perceptible goût de fer dans la bouche ?  
- Oui, finit-elle par dire de mauvaise grâce.  
- Je vois, dit-il en prenant note. Me trouvez-vous particulièrement appétissant ?

C'est vrai aussi qu'il n'était pas mal celui-là, avec sa peau claire qui laissait transparaître quelques veines, ses mains délicates mais fermes, ses lèvres minces mais rouges.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Cameron tout à fait persuadée que son guérisseur devait être légèrement atteint pour poser une pareille question à une des ses patientes.  
- Tiens, c'est bien la première fois qu'une jeune femme tout juste contaminée me répond ça, lui fit-il remarquer avec une évidente ironie. Allons, je ne vous fais même pas un tout petit peu envie ? insista-t-il.  
- Non, répéta-t-elle fermement.

La réponse était sans appel, ce type commençait sérieusement à l'agacer avec ses insinuations. Comme si, sous prétexte qu'elle avait été mordue, elle allait lui sauter au cou et le dévorer tout cru.

- Bon, puisque vous le dites… s'amusa-t-il.

Et en plus de ces provocations il se moquait maintenant ouvertement d'elle, Cameron n'avait jamais eu affaire à un guérisseur aussi culotté malgré ses nombreuses visites à l'hôpital des sorciers à cause de ses accidents de balais, et autres blessures de guerre qu'elle avait contractées par le passé à cause de son frère et de leurs jeux stupides.

- Hum intéressant, vos pupilles se dilatent légèrement, je présume que c'est sous l'effet de la colère… remarqua-t-il en consignant soigneusement ses observations sur son calepin.  
- Vous présumez bien ! s'écria Cameron dont le timbre était maintenant plus proche d'un grognement que de la voix fluide et douce qu'elle avait habituellement.  
- Bon, maintenant que j'ai pu évaluer votre état malgré votre évidente mauvaise volonté, je vais vous expliquer la suite des événements ou du moins ce que je peux, déclara-t-il en la regardant avec gravité.

Il ferma son cahier, se saisit d'une chaise qui était contre le mur et s'assit à son chevet d'une façon peu orthodoxe. Puis prenant une profonde inspiration il commença son explication :

- Votre agression n'est pas une forme très courante de contamination. Habituellement, quand une personne se fait mordre par un loup, elle vient dans notre service et puis à la prochaine pleine lune devient elle-même un loup-garou. La personne qui a été transformé hérite alors du gène du loup-garou et gagne par-là même des flux de magie du loup-garou qui l'a mordue, dit-il en faisant preuve d'une certaine pédagogie car ce qu'il évoquait était loin d'être simple. Dans votre cas, vous le comprenez aisément, la situation est plus complexe. Vous avez été mordue, non pas par un, mais par au minimum à ce que j'ai pu compter dans les échantillons de salive, six loups-garous ! D'ordinaire, les victimes de plusieurs attaques simultanées ne survivent pas, mais vous oui par je ne sais trop quel miracle… Enfin, vous avez vraisemblablement hérité de six gènes différents, et donc d'un nombre important de flux magiques. Et c'est là que la science magique s'arrête.  
- Comment ça votre science s'arrête ? s'inquiéta Cameron qui ne comprenait pas comment un guérisseur pouvait confesser un chose pareille.  
- Eh bien, concrètement nous ne savons pas encore ce que tu vas devenir avec autant de flux magiques différents en toi. Peut-être que ta transformation sera tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique mais peut-être pas. La quantité de flux magique est proportionnelle à la puissance d'un loup, seulement ce n'est pas évident pour un corps humain de s'adapter à une pareille transformation...

Cameron remarqua que pour la première fois, le jeune homme la tutoyait malgré le professionnalisme derrière lequel il se cachait. Après son discours, le guérisseur garda le silence fixant avec attention les yeux de la jeune femme, guettant le moindre de ses gestes, attendant une réaction de sa part, la main furtivement glissée dans sa blouse où se trouvait sa baguette au cas où elle deviendrait agressive, comme c'était pratiquement le cas pour chaque nouveau lycanthrope.

- Quand la prochaine pleine lune aura-t-elle lieu ? finit-elle par demander.  
- Dans… vingt jours, nous serons alors le 1er août dit-il, surpris de se voir poser cette question souvent douloureuse chez les sorciers récemment mordus.  
- Alors attendons le 1er, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

Etonné de la réaction calme et pondérée de la jeune femme, il décida de rester un peu plus longtemps que ce qu'il convenait dans sa chambre. Et après un court instant, il se décida à se présenter.

- Au fait, dit-il, je m'appelle Nicholas, je suis guérisseur spécialisé dans les morsures par loup-garou, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ta convalescence dans nos locaux.  
- Et moi je suis Cameron Miller, répondit-elle en soulevant légèrement ses sourcils, créature encore indéterminée jusqu'à la date fatidique du 1er août.


	3. Délibérations

- A ce que je vois, la demoiselle a faim aujourd'hui ! s'écria le guérisseur qui venait de faire irruption dans la chambre de l'une des ses patientes.

- J'ai les crocs Nic… ! répondit la jeune femme qui avait rapidement levé la tête vers lui.

Nicholas venait d'entrer dans la chambre 761 où Cameron, installée sur son bureau, dégustait effectivement un steak saignant à grands coups de fourchettes et en découpait des morceaux avec avidité, comme si la jeune femme n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité et avait été affamée par des siècles passés dans le jeûne le plus strict. Elle occupait la chambre depuis quinze jours, et avait maintenant pris ses petites habitudes, minutieusement réglées du lever jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Chaque matin, après être restée paresseusement plusieurs heures dans son lit à somnoler, elle se lavait soigneusement dans la grande salle de bain qui était à son entière disposition. La jeune femme avait parfois même quelques coquetteries, ce qui avait le don de faire rire aux éclats son guérisseur, qui la trouvait tout à fait charmante avec ou sans maquillage et autres coiffures recherchées qu'elle essayait pour passer le temps.

L'un des grands moments de la journée était sans nul doute possible la venue du guérisseur. En effet, à raison de six visites par jour d'abord pour des raisons purement médicales, Cameron et Nicholas étaient rapidement devenus de bons amis, la faible différence d'âge entre eux ayant facilité ce rapprochement pour le moins inattendu, alors qu'ils avaient si mal commencé tous les deux le jour où la jeune femme avait repris connaissance. Livrée à elle-même, sans parents et sans amis mis au courant de son accident, Cameron avait trouvé en Nic une personne de confiance avec qui elle pouvait parler librement de sa transformation, ce qui n'était pas une chose aisée dans le monde des sorciers. Elle savait très bien qu'une fois sortie de Ste-Mangouste, elle serait marginalisée et exclue de la société où elle ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver la place qu'elle occupait avant, les loups-garous étant traditionnellement des proscrits vivant dans l'illégalité la plus totale. Avant n'était pourtant pas si loin d'elle. Son passé, c'était Poudlard avec ses cours et ses amis, les vacances passées en compagnie de son père, Langue-de-Plomb au Ministère, et avec son frère qui suivait la même voie. A sa connaissance, son histoire était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal dans le monde des sorciers, alors que son avenir n'était qu'un vaste ensemble d'hypothèses plus ou moins réalistes.

- Cameron j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! déclara Nic la mine joviale, coupant court aux pensées moroses de la jeune femme.

- Ouah… ça c'est un scoop ! répondit Cameron avec une voix faussement enjouée.

Depuis sa transformation, son habituelle ironie était devenue une ironie acerbe, taquine et souvent cynique, ce n'était pas de tout repos de s'occuper d'elle, Nic devait souvent faire preuve de patience et de persévérance.

- Mais oui parfaitement, continua-t-il alors qu'un sourire franc illuminait son visage, c'est un vrai scoop digne de Rita Skeeter ! Tu as de la visite ma belle ! Pour le coup rendue muette, Cameron avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise. De la visite ? Mais de qui ? Son père était mort, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son frère… qui pouvait bien vouloir la voir ?

- Ohhh, fit Nic d'un air moqueur, on dirait que je t'ai cloué le bec ! Ils t'attendent dans la pièce à côté…

Mais Cameron ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta figée, tenant toujours sa fourchette dans sa main, le regard vague ne sachant décidément pas qui pouvait venir lui rendre une visite alors que tout le monde ou presque ignorait sa présence en ces lieux. Après quelques minutes, Nic reprit la parole pour essayer de l'encourager.

- Tu sais qu'ils ne vont pas t'attendre pour toujours ? souligna-t-il en se demandant avec anxiété si Cameron allait oui ou non se décidait à honorer ses visiteurs de sa présence.

- Oui je sais… mais qui est-ce ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Et bien je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir tes invités … Répondit Nic qui pensait, non sans intelligence que la curiosité de Cameron la pousserait immanquablement à se rendre sans la pièce à côté.

Cameron posa sa fourchette dans son assiette dans un geste qui sembla devoir se prolonger à l'infini, se leva enfin et se dirigea lentement vers le salon que Nic lui avait indiqué. Elle ne savait décidément pas qui pouvait se cacher derrière la porte qu'elle s'apprêtait de pousser. Saisissant la poignée avec précaution, prenant une profonde inspiration et regardant une dernière fois Nic qui la supportait, elle entra dans la pièce, non sans une légère appréhension qui se mua en surprise aussitôt qu'elle découvrit qui se trouvait dans le salon. Devant elle se tenaient Arthur Weasley, dont elle avait enfin retrouvé le nom après avoir cherché pendant un bon moment, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Rogue et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais dont la physionomie lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Rapidement, elle planta son regard dans celui de son professeur de potion qui avait l'air passablement peu enchanté de se trouver ici. Que faisait-il là en compagnie d'un Auror et d'Arthur Weasley, un parent d'élève ? Scrutant attentivement chacun de ses visiteurs en essayant d'établir le lien qui les unissait, elle s'attarda sur le quatrième qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Il devait avoir l'âge du professeur Rogue mais paraissait extrêmement fatigué, ses yeux gris étaient entourés de cernes mauves et ses vêtement étaient d'une extrême simplicité. L'homme soutint son regard et se présenta en lui tendant cordialement sa main.

- Remus Lupin, dit-il en regardant attentivement son interlocutrice dans l'espoir d'une réaction.

- Cameron Miller, lui répondit-elle placidement.

En observant plus sérieusement l'homme dont elle tenait la main, Cameron remarqua que son visage était parcouru de cicatrices, assez fines mais néanmoins remarquables.

- Cameron, nous avons un certain nombre d'informations à te communiquer, et malheureusement la durée de notre visite est assez restreinte, déclara Kingsley en coupant court aux présentations qui s'imposaient pourtant, nous devrions commencer, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

- En effet, il est grand temps de mettre Mademoiselle Miller au courant de certaines choses, répondit-il en inclinant légèrement sa tête en direction de la jeune femme.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous nous asseoir avant d'entreprendre cette tâche? suggéra Remus, décidé à mettre à l'aise son ancienne élève qui pour le moment ne semblait avoir aucun souvenir de leur passé commun.

Sur ce sage conseil, ils prirent tous place dans des sièges confortables laissés à leur disposition, et une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Kingsley commença rapidement.

- Bien Cameron avant toute chose, il faut que tu saches que ton père était certes un homme remarquable au sein du ministère, notamment dans le département des mystères en tant que Langue-de-Plomb, mais il était aussi un homme très actif dans une organisation plus ou moins secrète, que l'on connaît sous le nom de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont nous faisons tous ici partie. L'ordre du Phénix, elle avait effectivement déjà entendu parler de cette organisation, de ce groupe qui, en prenant de grands risques, avait décidé de lutter contre le pouvoir de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Son père faisait donc partie de ce groupuscule… Que lui avait-il caché d'autre ?

- Ton père t'a volontairement tenue à l'écart de ses activités pour te protéger Cameron. Il cherchait avant tout à t'épargner et à te mettre à l'abri. Et dans un sens il avait raison…

Un silence pesant suivit cette dernière phrase laissée en suspens, ce qui n'empêcha pas Kingsley de reprendre d'une voix égale.

- L'attaque de loups-garous dont ta famille a été victime résulte directement de l'activité qu'avait ton père dans l'Ordre. Même si habituellement, ces attaques ne sont qu'un moyen de pression, dans ton cas il s'agit plus d'un exemple de répression orchestré par Voldemort.

- Maintenant Cameron, nous sommes tous conscients que tu te trouves dans une situation effroyable, continua Severus d'une voix grave en jetant un coup d'œil à Remus, tu es maintenant une créature de la nuit… Les sorciers vont vite te tourner le dos quand ils apprendront l'épouvantable histoire de la famille Miller, ils vont compatir mais jamais plus ils ne te recevront chez eux, jamais plus ils ne te considéreront comme l'une des leurs...

- Merci Severus pour cette magnifique synthèse, l'interrompit Remus, mal à l'aise devant cette énumération de comportements grossiers que les sorciers pouvaient malheureusement avoir envers les lycanthropes.

Se tournant vers la jeune fille, il reprit plus calmement.

- Je te mentirais en disant que Severus a tort ou en te disant que les sorciers vont t'accueillir à bras ouverts. Mais c'est possible d'avoir un semblant de vie normale même si tu as été transformée. Je suis un loup-garou, je sais de quoi je parle. Une fois par mois, au moment de la pleine lune, tu seras un loup, mais exceptée cette nuit-là, tu seras Cameron. Certes, un peu plus fatiguée, à cause de tes transformations, mais tu resteras Cameron, tu pourras peut-être même retourner à Poudlard. Tu sais on ne tourne pas tous comme Fenrir, finit-il par dire avec amertume.

Réalisant à peine la portée de ce que son interlocuteur venait de lui confier, la jeune femme prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation et se laissa aller à la plus longue déclaration qu'elle ait faite depuis cette triste nuit.

- D'abord Messieurs, malgré toutes vos bonnes intentions, vous oubliez une chose importante il me semble, je ne vais sûrement pas être un loup-garou comme vous le laissez entendre, personne ne sait ce que je vais devenir, on ne sait même pas si je vais survivre à ma première transformation, dit-elle sans que le moindre geste puisse trahir son inquiétude bien réelle, cachant avec habileté ses émotions. Et puis, je n'ai peut-être pas été contaminée après tout... Ensuite, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, vous avez bien dit que cette attaque était une forme de répression ? Pourquoi avoir orchestré une attaque contre nous alors que les Mangemorts auraient très bien pu assassiner mon père et toute la famille dans la maison avec un simple sortilège ? Simple, efficace. N'est-ce pas plus rapide de lancer le sort de la mort que d'organiser ce genre de commando ? C'est incohérent ! En agissant ainsi, Vous-savez-qui a fait tuer mon père mais il a pris le risque qu'il y ait des survivants. Il s'est même créé un nouvel ennemi ! Un loup-garou qui plus est !

C'était la première fois que Cameron verbalisait sa soif de vengeance, son envie ravageuse de riposter contre cette attaque qui lui avait été portée alors qu'elle était innocente. Ses propres mots laissèrent sur elle un effet étrange, elle avait accepté le fait d'être transformée uniquement pour pouvoir s'en servir et tuer ses ennemis, les ennemis de son père.

- Cameron, je comprends ta colère, mais ce n'est pas si simple, une fois transformée tu n'es guidée que par ton instinct, tu peux attaquer n'importe qui, l'attaque est loin d'être un acte rationnel, tu ne choisis pas qui tu mords ! intervint Remus qui percevait une évidente rancœur chez la jeune femme.

- Eh bien je ferai comme Fenrir, répondit-elle dans un souffle, je me posterai aux alentours de mes victimes, certaine alors de ne pas les manquer.

- Tu n'es pas Fenrir, ton père n'aurait pas voulu que tu le deviennes Cameron.

- Mon père voulait beaucoup de choses, dit-elle abruptement, mais au final il est mort.

Une fois encore, un long silence suivit cette phrase qui était sans appel. Oui son père était mort, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Tripotant machinalement un bouton de sa veste, mordant ses lèvres nerveusement, croisant et décroisant sans cesse ses jambes, Arthur Weasley semblait être en proie à un curieux dilemme. La petite ne savait pas tout, on ne lui disait pas tout… il fallait pourtant bien qu'elle sache ! Mais c'était du domaine de l'Ordre du Phénix, lui révéler était donc impossible… puis elle semblait si instable… cela ne ferait qu'attiser sa haine. Mais pourtant si l'Ordre l'avait sous son contrôle, elle pourrait nuire à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sans prendre de risques inconsidérés ! Puis au moins elle serait entourée, il y aurait Lupin qui pourrait l'aider aussi… Prenant enfin sa décision, il se tourna pour faire face à Cameron qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

- Cameron, il y a certaines choses que nous pourrions te révéler si tu faisais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Severus se redressa avec précipitation et s'adressa avec virulence à Arthur, avant même que Cameron ait eu le temps de réagir.

- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites ! Il est tout à fait exclu qu'un mineur rejoigne nos rangs ! s'écria-t-il alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à son interlocuteur.

- Pourtant l'idée mérite que l'on s'y arrête Severus : elle est seule, elle est contaminée, Lupin pourra donc lui être utile dans la découverte de ses capacités, elle veut combattre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, autant qu'elle le fasse avec nous dans un mouvement coordonné ! répondit Arthur sans se laisser impressionner par le ton menaçant qu'avait employé Rogue et gardant tout son sang-froid.

- C'est vrai que les arguments d'Arthur sont assez efficaces, nota Kingsley qui n'avait pas envisagé cette option.

Cameron regardait ces trois hommes débattre sans ajouter un mot, comprenant qu'elle avait trouvé en la personne d'Arthur Weasley un protecteur temporaire. Par ailleurs, elle se demandait ce que l'Ordre pouvait encore lui apprendre. Combien de secrets son père avait-il eus pour elle ? Soudain la porte du salon s'ouvrit et d'un même mouvement les trois hommes se turent. D'une voix morne une guérisseuse leur annonça que la durée réglementaire de visite était écoulée.

- Bien Cameron, dit Remus en lui souriant gentiment, nous allons voir ton guérisseur pour savoir quand nous pourrons te voir de nouveau. Mais avant de te quitter, nous devons te demander une chose, encore très hypothétique : veux-tu rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix malgré tous les risques que cela implique ?

Avec lenteur mais d'un ton ferme elle répondit.

- Oui.

- Bien, j'espère que nous nous verrons avant le premier août, ajouta Lupin avec un air réfléchi, pesant manifestement le pour et le contre que pouvait entraîner l'enrôlement de cette potentielle nouvelle recrue.

Sur cette réflexion, ils la quittèrent plongée dans ses pensées. En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle trouva son fidèle Nic qui l'attendait avec inquiétude, non sans un certain intérêt. Après l'avoir un moment fixé du regard, elle se décida à lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Nic, c'est quand le premier ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Dans cinq jours, mais tu entreras dans une salle d'isolement dans trois jours, ajouta-t-il pour être tout à fait exact. Comme tu es un cas à part et que c'est ta première transformation, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque, tu pourrais très bien avoir des effets secondaires avant la pleine Lune.

Retroussant ses lèvres en un mince sourire elle s'approcha de lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte d'être le premier.

Lui aussi avait hâte d'arriver à ce jour, mais pour de toutes autres raisons.


	4. Des crocs, des griffes et du verre

Nic avait malheureusement raison. Des effets secondaires liés à sa future transformation étaient apparus quelques jours avant la date fatidique du 1er Août.

La vérité étant que Cameron était terrorisée à l'idée de cette transformation et des présents changements qui s'opéraient en elle. Jusqu'alors elle avait affiché une assurance de façade, mais au fond elle craignait plus que tout ce moment. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, en quelle sorte de monstre allait-elle se transformer ? Allait-elle y survivre ? Nic l'avait personnellement conduite dans cette chambre obscure où elle se trouvait maintenant, en lui tenant la main comme il aurait pu le faire avec une enfant.

Il l'avait isolée dans cette pièce nue, où il n'y avait qu'un lit métallique aux barres d'acier glacées, un bien triste décor pour une pièce où devait se jouer un acte crucial. Les effets secondaires que craignait Nic s'étaient manifestés d'abord au niveau de son comportement. Plus le nombre de jours la séparant de la pleine lune s'amoindrissaient et plus elle était agressive. Elle avait réussi à contenir cette agressivité jusqu'à ce qu'elle envoie brutalement son plateau repas contre le mur où il alla s'éclater, éparpillant son contenu sur le sol et le mur. Regardant avec mépris son infirmière, elle lui avait alors signalé que son plateau lui était arrivé froid. Mais sa future transformation avait également eu des conséquences sur son corps. Cameron avait d'effroyables maux de tête qui lui donnaient l'impression que ses yeux étaient des charbons ardents. Elle avait des sortes de tressaillements nerveux qui parcouraient son corps, tantôt frappant dans le dos, dans les jambes ou dans la tête. Aussi, la surface de son crâne était comme de l'eau en ébullition, tellement l'activité nerveuse était intense. Elle avait des crampes qui allaient de la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'à la base de son cou et pendant des minutes qui lui semblaient interminables, elle restait paralysée de douleur dans ses draps moites. Etendue de tout son long sur ce lit grinçant, elle s'occupait essentiellement à la contemplation du plafond. Un carreau, deux carreaux, trois carreaux… Et ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait répertorié chaque carreau de la surface.

L'attente était terrible et chaque minute devenait une heure. Le temps semblait s'allonger à l'infini, pour ne jamais reprendre son court normal. La porte blindée qui fermait sa porte était munie d'une petite fenêtre grâce à laquelle elle parvenait à voir le visage de Nicholas quand il passait devant sa chambre. Ces infimes instants, étaient ses seuls moments de réconfort, rares et précieux. Elle n'osait se l'avouer mais elle ne savait plus trop si ses sentiments à l'égard de Nic étaient bel et bien désintéressés ou au contraire si elle avait confondu son amitié pour lui avec une certaine attirance. Quelles drôles de considérations venant d'une fille qui n'avait peut-être plus que quelques jours à vivre ! Mais penser à Nic en ces termes lui était pourtant suffisamment agréable pour qu'elle y consacre une bonne partie de ses nuits… Elle essayait de se représenter son visage ovale aux traits fins, sa chevelure dense et ténébreuse, ses yeux bleus éclatants et vifs. Elle se souvenait de son corps fluide et long dans les moindres détails, ou presque. Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à ses mains ! Pourtant combien de fois les avait-elle eues devant son nez ? Elle ne savait pas comment les décrire. Etaient-elles longues et fines ou bien fermes et plus courtes ? Avant de s'endormir un pincement au cœur la saisit quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne le saurait probablement jamais, elle ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais ses mains.

Quelle heure de la nuit pouvait-il être ? Après quelques heures de sommeil, Cameron se sentait très mal. Sa tête était affreusement lourde et ses membres étaient agités de légères convulsions. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit à la place du plafond, un ciel magnifiquement étoilé. La salle était effectivement conçue pour s'ouvrir au ciel et laisser les patients entièrement soumis au regard impérieux des étoiles et de la lune. Aux aguets, elle chercha des yeux l'astre qu'elle craignait tant. Se redressant pour approfondir ces recherches temporairement infructueuses, elle regarda avec attention le mur qui lui faisait face.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à trouver le mur de béton qu'elle connaissait, elle découvrit à la place, une paroi de verre derrière laquelle se trouvait quelques personnes qui, tenant un carnet à la main, l'observaient également. Ils portaient tous des blouses, mais certaines étaient celles d'autres hôpitaux sorciers, elle reconnut notamment les capes argentées qui caractérisaient les guérisseurs italiens. Il y avait derrière ce mur transparent, un bel échantillon du corps médical sorcier, parmi lesquels elle aperçut Nic, entouré d'une petite foule, parlant avec animation.

- C'est vraiment très délicat à vous Mr Nicholas Lodge de nous avoir invités dans vos services pour profiter de ce merveilleux sujet, déclara dans un anglais très bien maîtrisé un guérisseur italien qui désignait à l'aide de son crayon, la jeune femme derrière la paroi de verre. Durant une conjoncture aussi hostile aux lycanthropes ... c'est une véritable opportunité que nous n'aurions pu manquer !

- Voyons, la science n'a pas de frontière, il faut étudier ensemble ce cas. Les connaissances de chaque pays se verront ainsi renforcées et nous serons par-là même plus habiles à comprendre les loups-garous, répondit Nic l'air sûr de lui. Et si le Ministère de la Magie Anglais espère se débarasser de ces créatures, il n'en demeure pas moins que dans l'immédiat la chose est irréaliste. Autant en profiter pour parfaire nos recherches, conclut-il avec fermeté.

- Philanthrope que vous êtes ! Dans mon pays, on fait peu cas des loups-garous, ce qu'il compte c'est juste de trouver le moyen de s'en prémunir. Quoique que votre Ministère actuel soit effectivement entrain de se rapprocher de ce genre de comportements... en tout cas, c'est ce qui se dégage des décrets pris par Madame Ombrage, si je ne me trompe. Je suis l'un des rares de ma profession à m'intéresser réellement à ces bêtes, dit-il en désignant d'un geste ample la chambre de Cameron.

Nic ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard le geste de son interlocuteur et c'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de Cameron. Elle était réveillée et semblait être en proie à des douleurs musculaires intenses, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer un regard triste, rempli d'incompréhension. Il se doutait bien qu'il la décevait ! Et ça le peinait sincèrement de la voir aussi abattue dans cette chambre alors que lui était couvert de gloire et de compliments dans ce couloirs.

Il avait convoqué ce bataillon de guérisseurs pour lancer sa carrière, il avait toujours rêvé de devenir un guérisseur de renom, un homme connu et reconnu à travers le monde pour son talent et son cran, comme l'avait été jadis son père. Nic avait longtemps attendu ce cas qui le conduirait sous les lumières de la célébrité, c'était maintenant chose faite et il répondait avec une certaine hypocrisie aux compliments qu'on lui adressait. Car dans ses grands projets, il n'avait pas pris en compte le facteur Cameron. Ce cas étrange, ce banal numéro de chambre, cette victime qui allait devenir une personne, qui allait devenir son amie. Déchiré entre son élan carriériste et sa sympathie pour Cameron, il avait choisi sa carrière. Son choix lui avait beaucoup pesé même s'il essayait de le justifier comme étant dans l'intérêt de la jeune femme. Après tout, il se disait que plus il y aurait de guérisseurs compétents dans ce domaine, plus les chances de survie de la jeune fille étaient élevées. Argument bien fragile que lui-même pouvait aisément retourner : qu'ils soient dix ou mille, Cameron sera toujours seule dans sa chambre. Transpercé par le regard de celle-ci, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un profond remord : pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Quel égoïste il était ! Son choix et sa personne ne lui inspirait maintenant plus que du mépris. Il mordait l'intérieur de ses joues, dans un geste de culpabilité.

Dans quelques minutes, la Lune allait éclairer directement la chambre de Cameron et elle allait se transformer, en ayant la certitude de s'être complètement trompée sur lui. Il voulait lui dire que non, qu'il regrettait. Tournant le dos à son interlocuteur, il se dirigea vers le mur de verre. Alors que Cameron regardait Nic s'avancer vers elle, les rayons de la lune touchèrent enfin l'intérieur de la chambre. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Son corps de jeune femme se changea brutalement en celui d'un loup. Tombée à genoux, écrasée par la douleur, ses bras et ses mains devinrent de longues pattes armées de griffes acérées. Ses ongles s'étaient durcis et allongés pour devenir aussi solides qu'un diamant, aussi tranchant que le cristal. Son nez s'était prolongé en un museau, et sa bouche était maintenant aussi dangereuse qu'une gueule de requin, avec ses dents pointues et sa mâchoire puissante.

Elle se sentait capable de pousser les murs avec ses muscles saillants qui roulaient sous sa fourrure épaisse à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle s'avança vers le mur de verre, à travers laquelle elle voyait toute une foule se pressait, le visage collé à la paroi. Elle distinguait très nettement le visage de Nic parmi tous ces inconnus. C'était comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, redécouvrant chacune des courbes de l'homme auquel elle s'était accroché comme à une bouet, ses sens désormais en alerte devant une proie potentielle. Mais malgré ça, il avait vu juste, elle n'était pas un loup-garou comme les autres. D'abord physiquement, par sa taille remarquable, qui lui donnait une allure encore plus menaçante, mais aussi par son comportement. Elle n'était pas la bête assoiffée et folle de sang qu'elle avait imaginée et qu'on lui avait décrit.

Elle n'était pas l'esclave de son corps, c'était elle qui le contrôlait. Certes, elle sentait bien maintenant qu'un instinct animal l'habitait, le même qui la poussait à se rapprocher du mur de verre et à le briser pour pouvoir déchirer la chair de ses spectateurs. Pourtant, elle sentait encore frémir un semblant de raison, une morale qui au contraire l'incitait à la méfiance et à s'arrêter. Sortant trop faible de cette métamorphose, l'instinct emporta la victoire dans le combat intérieur qu'elle menait. Elle se jeta à corps perdu contre la vitre, pressa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait son flan contre le mur, dans l'espoir de le voir céder. Touchant enfin la paroi après avoir effectué un bond de plusieurs mètres, elle reçut une violente décharge électrique qui la fit reculer dans un hurlement de douleur.

Observant que sa tentative avait échoué, elle posa alors son regard sur celui de Nicholas. Ses yeux électriques, fixés sur elle, étaient remplis d'inquiétude, pourtant il était l'un des rares à ne pas avoir reculé quand elle avait sauté. Elle décida de se rapprocher de lui, de le faire reculer, de se faire craindre et respecter par cet homme qui l'avait trahie. Chaque pas vers lui était une provocation, un défi qu'elle lui adressait. Continuant de le fixer de son regard acéré, elle arriva bientôt à quelques centimètres du mur. Se redressant, elle plaça son regard à la hauteur du guérisseur, retroussa ses babines dans un grognement qui découvrait ses dents blanches et aiguisées. Elle le vit blêmir et se réjouit de voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Mais alors qu'elle croyait avoir gagné, il se rapprocha de la vitre qui les séparait et y posa sa main ainsi que le sommet de son crâne. Se faisant, elle put lire sur les lèvres de celui-ci un triste « je suis désolé ».

Levant sa tête avec brutalité, Cameron lui tourna le dos et poussa un hurlement terrible qui fit frémir l'assemblée de guérisseurs derrière elle. Elle était remplie de colère et de déception, les hommes faisaient donc si peu de cas des loups-garous ? La nuit était encore loin d'être finie et plus la lune s'avançait dans le ciel, plus elle se sentait pleine de force et d'énergie. Son sang venait cogner à ses oreilles, elle avait conscience de chacun de ses muscles tendus, de chacun de ses os et de chacun de ses nerfs, elle était d'une vivacité incroyable, tout en elle criait la vie. Elle avait besoin de courir, de bondir, de rugir, d'utiliser ces flux d'énergie qui la remplissaient. Elle avait besoin de sortir de cette pièce, aux proportions bien trop petites pour pouvoir satisfaire sa soif de mouvement.

Elle tournait en rond avec rage, poussant sans ménagement le lit qui faisait obstacle à ses cercles, jetant parfois un regard aux sorciers de l'autre côté du mur qui s'étaient rapprochés et s'occupaient maintenant à prendre soigneusement des notes sur leur petit , excepté Nic qui continuait de la regarder, se mordant parfois les lèvres, tenant mollement son précieux cahier. Elle voulait hurler. Il avait ce qu'il voulait cet imbécile ! Il n'avait qu'à faire comme les autres et apprécier l'opportunité que représentait son cas ! C'est ce qu'il voulait depuis le début après tout, un cas… Elle n'était donc qu'un vulgaire cas à ses yeux ? Fort bien, elle s'en accommodait pour le moment, mais le jour venu, elle réglerait ses comptes, il pouvait en être certain.

La nuit touchait bientôt à sa fin, elle contempla le ciel où déjà on devinait l'aurore. Bientôt ses membres s'engourdirent et elle dut se résoudre à se coucher dans un angle de la pièce. Se roulant sur elle-même, elle sentait ses forces décroître, la quitter aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues quelques heures auparavant. Les paupières lourdes, elle s'endormit en attendant les premiers rayons du soleil.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle était étendue dans son lit d'acier, recouverte d'une couverture épaisse. Elle grelotait, tout son corps était parcouru de frissons. Cameron avait les pieds et les mains gelés, elle sentait ses jambes et ses bras s'enfoncer dans le lit. Son corps lui semblait maintenant si lourd ! Elle qui aurait pu briser ce lit d'un coup de patte, tordre ces barreaux sous la seule pression de sa mâchoire, déchirer ces couvertures d'un trait avec ses crocs ou ses griffes, se trouvait maintenant bien incapable de bouger le petit doigt. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle essaya de se redresser mais sans autre résultat que de s'effondrer encore plus profondément dans le lit, puis peu après dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et trouva à ses côtés Nicholas qui l'observait. Nicholas détourna pudiquement son regard quand Cameron ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir sa colère, il l'avait trop bien sentie la nuit de pleine lune quand elle s'était transformée et l'avait menacé, tous crocs dévoilés. Il se méprisait suffisamment et ne voulait pas trouver dans les yeux de Cameron les mêmes reproches qu'il se faisait à lui-même. En effet, depuis cette nuit-là, Nic n'avait que trop rarement trouvé le sommeil, étrangement agité, en proie à des angoisses, à cogiter sans cesse sur les raisons qui avaient justifié son choix aujourd'hui si pénible à supporter, celui de faire venir un comité entier de guérisseurs pour profiter de Cameron, sans même savoir si l'issue de la transformation serait favorable ou non. Son choix représentait-il vraiment la personne qu'il était ou bien la personne que l'on voulait qu'il soit ? Selon ses collègues, le directeur de l'hôpital et son père en personne, son choix était extrêmement judicieux mais selon sa morale… ?

- Que vient faire la morale ici ? lui avait-on répondu, Nic si c'est bon pour toi, c'est bon pour tout le monde !

Tout le monde excepté Cameron, dont il avait fait une bête de foire, une attraction rentable dont l'hôpital et sa réputation comptait bien tirer profit. Nic n'était plus que désarroi, il s'était engagé sur une pente dont il ne pouvait assumer les responsabilités. Quelles répercussions son meeting avait-il eu sur Cameron ? Que se passerait-il si tout le monde traitait la jeune femme de cette façon ? Il ne pouvait se résigner à hausser les épaules et à se dire que tout le monde ne ferait pas comme lui. Cela reviendrait à se cacher derrière un mensonge, et faire preuve d'une mauvaise foi rare, ce dont il était incapable maintenant. Nic s'était déjà menti à lui-même en prétendant ne ressentir pour Cameron qu'un intérêt scientifique, il ne voulait pas se mentir une fois de plus. Sur cette réflexion, il décida de faire face au regard de Cameron qui s'était posé sur lui. Un regard froid et dur qui n'engageait pas à une conversation très longue. Un regard qui lui crachait à la figure toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre. Un regard qui était sans appel.

- Cameron… commença Nic qui essayait de trouver les mots justes, susceptibles de calmer la jeune femme.

- Pas la peine de perdre ton temps à essayer de te justifier, le coupa-t-elle abruptement, je comprends très bien ton choix. Tu as fait le même que toute la société, celui de penser que les loups-garous ne sont bons que pour un cirque à sensation.

- Tu sais très bien que non ! intervient-il pour tenter de la convaincre d'une chose dont lui-même n'était pas bien sûr.

- Vraiment ? répondit-elle avec une surprise feinte, et donc parce que cette chambre n'était pas un chapiteau bariolé, tu oses prétendre que ce n'était pas un cirque dont j'étais l'attraction principale ? Attention, l'heure du spectacle approche ! continua-t-elle en mimant la voix d'un présentateur de bas étage.

- Cameron, ce n'était pas mon intention, même si tout porte à croire que oui. Je suis terriblement désolé que tu aies pensé ça…

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis que tu es désolé, mais c'est drôle parce que je ne me sens pas du tout consolée. Tu as joué avec moi ! reprit-elle en laissant pour la première fois s'exprimer sa colère sans le masque de l'ironie. Tu m'as manipulée pour que j'aie confiance en toi et que je ne pose pas trop de questions ! Tu m'as menti quand tu m'as dit que tout se passerait bien.

Sa voix se brisa, il lui avait fait miroiter une amitié qu'il méprisait, un potentiel amour dont il l'avait aveuglé, une égalité dont il n'avait rien à faire. Il lui avait fait croire qu'elle pouvait exister malgré ses gènes de loup-garou, qu'elle était encore une jeune femme plaisante et désirable. Une boule se nouait à présent dans sa gorge. Si elle ne reprenait pas le contrôle de la discussion, les larmes dévaleraient bientôt ses joues comme un torrent dévale une vallée.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici Nic ? Pour faire ta pénitence ? Pour pouvoir continuer à te regarder dans un miroir ou pour que je pardonne ton égocentrisme et ta lâcheté ? demanda-t-elle en martelant le guérisseur de question étrangement dérangeante.

- Non Cameron, c'est vrai que je suis venu pour m'excuser du mal que je t'ai fait, mais je ne suis pas là pour recevoir ton pardon que je ne mérite pas, répondit Nic d'une voix mal assurée.

- Après avoir joué le guérisseur et l'ami complice. A quoi tu joues maintenant ? continua-t-elle, les poings frappant désormais son matelas pour ponctuer chacun de ses mots tant elle débordait de colère.

- Je ne joue pas. Je n'ai jamais joué. Je me suis menti voilà ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis persuadé que tu n'étais qu'une patiente ordinaire, une victime parmi tant d'autres et c'est là qu'a été ma première erreur. La seconde a été de convoquer tous ces gens pour te voir et penser que cela me laisserait indifférent. Je me suis abusé et au final c'est toi qui en as souffert.

Elle en avait suffisamment entendu. Cet homme qu'elle avait désiré l'avait rejetée, donnée à une foule de guérisseurs en liesse, prêt à la sacrifier pour les bienfaits de la science, ce même homme se disait maintenant prêt à fricoter avec elle, loup-garou ! Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, femme bafouée mais encore amoureuse elle se trouvait devant un conflit d'intérêt entre son orgueil et ses sentiments. Elle s'arrêta à la contemplation de ses magnifiques yeux, d'un bleu surnaturel, d'un bleu qui lui transperçait le cœur. Elle essayait de graver son visage dans sa mémoire, car elle avait enfin pris sa décision.

- Nic, dit-elle d'une voix adoucie mais que le ressentiment transperçait encore, je vais partir loin d'ici, loin de cet hôpital, et tu ne pourras pas me suivre.

- Tu vas aller avec le loup-garou de la dernière fois ? Celui qui t'as visité avec l'Auror ? demanda-t-il le regard fuyant.

- Oui, c'est là qu'est ma place. Je ne vais pas me cacher au fond d'un bois à attendre la pleine lune avec angoisse, je vais vivre. Mieux encore, je vais me battre dans ce monde pourri par des gens comme Greyback et comme Voldemort qui n'ont qu'une seule hâte, celle de faire couler le sang d'innocents. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi, j'ai une seconde chance pour être utile à ce monde en perdition et crois-moi je ne vais pas la gâcher. Tu m'as ouvert un peu plus les yeux.

Son regard était ferme et décidé tandis que Nic prenait conscience que même lui ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle avait choisi sa voie, comme lui avait choisi d'être guérisseur, elle avait choisi d'être dans la résistance.

- Tu vas partir alors ? demanda Nic, dans un souffle

- Oui Nic et sans remord, ajouta-t-elle pour être certaine de bien s'être fait comprendre .

Découragé, Nicholas sentait avec amertume que le jour où il était entré dans la célébrité et la renommée, il avait aussi signé la date du départ de Cameron. Abattu, il lui déposa un furtif baiser sur le front, lui souhaita tout le bonheur qu'elle méritait, se leva, se retourna une fois et quitta cette chambre qui serait bientôt vidée de sa protégée.

En fermant la porte derrière lui, il se mordait les joues, il pariait que dans une heure elle serait partie.


	5. L'amour de l'or

Fini l'hôpital, finis les guérisseurs, fini Nic. C'était fini. D'un geste précis, elle venait de tirer un trait sur cet épisode aussi douloureux qu'il était sordide.

Quand Nicholas avait quitté la chambre, elle s'était empressée de rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait récupérées après l'incendie de sa maison. En somme, il ne lui restait plus qu'un jean déchiré à plusieurs endroits et un pull noir, également dans un triste état. Elle avait essayé de réparer certains accrocs à l'aide de sa baguette, mais malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais appris à raccommoder des vêtements correctement. Il faut avouer, pour sa défense, qu'elle n'avait pas eu de mère pour lui apprendre ces gestes basiques de magie domestique. Le résultat de ses travaux était donc de l'ordre du vague bricolage de premier secours, mais elle devrait s'en contenter pour le moment.

Une fois sortie de sa chambre, elle longea les murs des couloirs en espérant qu'elle ne croiserait pas Nic, craignant d'être confrontée une fois de plus en tête-à-tête. Après avoir gagné l'accueil sans le rencontrer, la jeune femme poussa les portes de Ste-Mangouste en souhaitant de tout cœur ne plus jamais avoir à y revenir, un désir qui serait pourtant sans doute contrarié.

Sans perdre un instant, elle s'engouffra dans ce vaste espace de liberté qui s'offrait à elle avec bienveillance. Une fois dehors, elle sentit le soleil lui réchauffer la peau alors qu'une brise fraîche caressait son visage qui avait perdu cet air enfantin la caractérisant jusqu'alors pour endurcir ses traits et modeler la figure d'une femme ayant perdu son insouciance.  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas respiré l'air de la rue ? Bien trop longtemps d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, car c'est tout juste si elle reconnaissait le caractère impétueux du vent qui l'entourait. Elle se surprit à en savourer la moindre note et découvrit non sans stupeur qu'il était riche en arômes délicieux. Inspirant profondément, elle sentait des odeurs de pain fumant tout juste sorti du four, des effluves de parfum floral, de shampoing à l'hibiscus et autres fleurs exotiques chargées d'aventure et de découverte. Mais dans cette respiration profonde, elle percevait également des odeurs répugnantes comme celle de la transpiration d'un joggeur qui passait près d'elle, celle âcre et passablement infecte de l'urine animale ayant aspergé un mur, les remontées nauséabondes d'une bouche d'égout quelques mètres devant elle.

Plus rien n'échappait à son odorat. Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, elle n'avait pas réalisé que son nez pouvait sentir autant d'odeurs, car elle se trouvait toujours en présence des mêmes fragrances, qui étaient de surcroît assez banales. Les désinfectants en tout genre, les draps lavés avec la même lessive, les murs recouverts d'une peinture aux accents chimiques l'avaient d'ailleurs rapidement ennuyée. Désormais, elle distinguait toutes les odeurs, de la plus évidente à la plus sensible. Elle avait l'impression d'être dotée d'un radar olfactif des plus puissants, qui, sans qu'elle s'en apperçoive, s'intéressait de très près à un relent de bière. Instinctivement, elle en suivit la trace, après quoi elle se retrouva dans un pub de Londres qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent visité. Cameron était entrée, sans trop s'en apercevoir, uniquement guidée par ses sens, dans le célèbre Chaudron Baveur de Londres, cette ville animée et lumineuse qu'elle aimait bien plus que sa ville natale. Saluant rapidement le barman qu'elle connaissait de longue date tout en prenant soin de cacher son visage, elle se dirigea vers le mur en brique situé dans l'arrière-cour. Elle n'avait pas envie que sa petite escapade soit remarquée, mais cette prudence ne l'empêcha pas de dégager rapidement sa baguette et de toucher une série de briques qui lui faisait face. Elle venait d'enclencher un mécanisme qui lui permettait d'accéder à l'entrée du chemin de Traverse, avenue marchande qu'elle avait empruntée à de nombreuses reprises en compagnie de son père. C'était d'ailleurs un rendez-vous annuel, avant chaque rentrée pour faire le plein de fournitures qui se cachaient derrière des échoppes.

La chaleur du mois d'août était étouffante, mais elle décida de remonter le boulevard pour arriver enfin à la destination qu'elle s'était fixée, et qui n'était rien d'autre que la banque des sorciers, Gringotts. Remontant ce chemin dont elle connaissait les moindres recoins, elle croisa de nombreux élèves dont les visages lui étaient familiers, et qui, comme elle aurait dû le faire, préparaient minutieusement leur reprise, chargés de paquets.  
Par peur d'être reconnue par certains de ses camarades qui se promenaient dans l'avenue à la recherche du dernier balai en vogue ou à l'affût d'une ristourne chez Fleury et Bott, elle prit la précaution supplémentaire de vagabonder le visage baissé, offert aux vieux pavés recouvrant le sol.  
Après avoir atteint le fameux centre économique sorcier et s'être absorbée dans sa contemplation, Cameron entra dans ce prestigieux édifice orné de colonnes en marbre et d'un immense hall nacré.  
Elle se trouvait enfin dans le cœur monétaire du monde sorcier et avait l'impression de réintégrer son univers, à savoir celui de la magie. Mais tout à sa liesse, Cameron ne perdait pas de vue la raison pour laquelle elle avait dû faire le déplacement jusqu'ici : elle n'avait plus de logement, plus rien à mettre sur son dos et ne pouvait même pas prétendre à un bon repas alors qu'elle n'avait sur elle pas la moindre noise.

Préoccupée par ces questions pécuniaires, Cameron se demandait à quel gobelin elle devait s'adresser pour accéder au compte de son père, alors qu'elle n'avait pas la clef, celle-ci étant probablement cachée quelque part dans les vestiges de sa maison. Après en avoir repéré un à l'air plus calme que ses congénères, elle décida d'aller le voir et de tenter sa chance. Après tout, elle n'essayait pas de commettre un vol puisqu'elle venait juste chercher son dû...

- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme, je suis Cameron Miller. Je viens faire l'état des lieux de mon compte familial, car mon père vient de décéder et…  
- Avez-vous votre clef, Mademoiselle Miller ? lui demanda-t-il en la coupant avec malice, tandis qu'il tordait sa bouche en une grimace mièvre.  
- Eh bien... hésita-t-elle.

Rien qu'à l'évocation de son père, sa gorge se serrait. Elle ne voyait donc pas comment elle aurait pu expliquer à ce gobelin les raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas cette si précieuse clef.

- C'est-à-dire que ma maison a été détruite, et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu récupérer la clef… finit-elle par dire d'une voix douce, presque dans un murmure en espérant follement faire fléchir la vigilance du gobelin.

Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, un gobelin plus grand que la moyenne s'avança vers elle d'une démarche chaloupée. Par rapport à ses collègues, il était habillé avec faste, à la limite du mauvais goût tant sa tenue était ostentatoire. Par ailleurs il portait une paire de lunettes rondes qui cachait ses yeux noirs enfoncés dans son crâne recouvert de quelques touffes de cheveux éparses. Ses lunettes métalliques glissaient sur son nez, de telle sorte qu'il devait les remettre régulièrement en place pour voir correctement ses interlocuteurs. Ce petit geste, répété à une fréquence constante, avait l'inconvénient de finir par faire sourire ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Plissant ses petits yeux perçants, il s'adressa impérieusement à elle.

- Mademoiselle Cameron Miller, je suis Blonquetrec Melgrand, directeur de cet établissement. Veuillez m'accompagner dans mon bureau, je vous prie.

Cela n'était en rien une invitation, mais bel et bien un ordre qu'il venait d'adresser à la jeune femme. Docilement, elle le suivit, ne sachant évidemment pas pour quelle raison le directeur de la banque voulait la voir, craignant surtout d'avoir été considérée comme une potentielle voleuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de déplacé ? Je n'ai pas essayé de forcer la banque ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui raconter dans son bureau ? De toute manière, je suis dans mon droit... »

Instinctivement, elle chercha sa baguette dans la poche de son jean. Elle était là, prête à servir, juste au cas où les choses tourneraient au vinaigre, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'un pareil comportement lui vaudrait un aller simple pour Azkaban.  
Après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs constitués de marbre ancien soigneusement poli, ils se retrouvèrent dans un espace aux proportions bien trop gigantesques pour un bureau. La pièce n'avait d'ailleurs rien à voir avec l'idée que l'on se fait d'un office : son style était recherché, il y avait des dorures sur toutes les moulures qui recouvraient le plafond. Sur les murs, éclairés à la lueur de chandeliers, Cameron découvrit d'immenses fresques représentant des scènes de guerre particulièrement sanglantes entre gobelins et sorciers, mais aussi des esquisses d'œuvres d'armurerie et de fonte. Elle reconnaissait des épées, des coupes, des boucliers, des poignards, des colliers et autres bijoux, tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Il y avait également devant elle un échantillon d'ouvrages magnifiques, incrustés de pierres précieuses dont l'éclat se reflétait dans toute la pièce. Cette masse d'objets luxueux dégageait un halo de lumière dorée, verte et rouge. La jeune femme était éblouie par tant de richesses et ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place avec sa tenue rapiécée dans cette pièce royale. Prenant place derrière un bureau en bois précieux, le gobelin s'installa dans un fauteuil recouvert de velours.

- Mademoiselle Miller, asseyez-vous je vous en prie, lui dit-il d'un ton mielleux en lui désignant le fauteuil qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bureau.

Cameron, perplexe, s'exécuta rapidement et s'assit sur un siège, également recouvert de velours mais d'une taille bien plus restreinte, comme si le directeur voulait signifier très clairement à ses visiteurs qu'ils se trouvaient auprès d'un personnage d'une importance sans égal.

- Mademoiselle Miller, poursuivit-il toujours sur ce même ton empli de flatterie mal venue, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, bien que ce soit en de bien tristes circonstances.

Cameron sentait le gobelin suer à grosses gouttes, mais ce n'était pas une sueur glacée, ni une sueur de malaise liée à l'annonce du décès de l'un de ses plus anciens clients, non, les gouttes qui dévalaient son front étaient celles de la joie. Une joie tout à fait malsaine car il semblait que le gobelin avait hâte d'exécuter la tâche qui lui incombait.

- Bien, Mademoiselle Miller, autant vous le dire maintenant pour pouvoir s'attaquer ensuite aux choses sérieuses, je suis l'exécuteur testamentaire de Monsieur Bailey Johnson Miller, votre père, décédé dans la nuit du 14 juillet dans des circonstances plutôt obscures. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Jusque là, vous faites un sans-faute, Monsieur Melgrand, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale afin de souligner à son interlocuteur qu'elle était loin d'être une brebis égarée et apeurée dans cet immense bureau, bien qu'en vérité, elle était loin d'être à son aise.  
- Bien bien, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Je suis en présence d'un document vous concernant, vous et vous seule. Cela facilite bien des démarches, vous êtes la seule héritière et par conséquent…  
- Pardonnez-moi, mais vous devez faire erreur Monsieur Melgrand, le coupa-t-elle quelque peu interloquée, j'ai également un frère. Alors, à moins qu'il ne soit lui aussi mort, ce que je n'ose imaginer... il devrait également figurer sur ce document.  
- Eh bien, reprit le gobelin vexé d'avoir été interrompu dans sa tirade mais néanmoins heureux de montrer une fois de plus qu'il en savait davantage, je puis vous assurer que votre frère n'est pas sur ce testament, bien qu'il soit vivant. Je vous le répète, vous êtes la seule héritière de Monsieur Bailey Johnson Miller. Et si vous le voulez bien, nous allons entamer la lecture du testament de votre père. Il l'a modifié à plusieurs reprises et a finalement laissé cette version il y a trois mois, presque jour pour jour.

La jeune femme se demandait quelles preuves permettaient à ce gobelin de formuler une pareille affirmation. Son frère était donc apparemment vivant, mais n'avait néanmoins pas esquissé la moindre tentative pour la contacter. Laissant Cameron pensive, le gobelin s'éclaircit la voix d'un raclement de gorge peu élégant et commença sa lecture d'une voix monotone.

- « Je lègue à Mademoiselle Cameron Miller la somme de deux milles gallions d'or, déposée sur mon compte à la banque des sorciers Gringotts, dans le coffre numéro 21.  
Je concède également à Mademoiselle Cameron Miller tous les meubles qui garniront, lors de mon décès, la maison dont je suis propriétaire à Plymouth, dans le comté de Devon, chemin d'Elisabeth, n369, c'est-à-dire l'ensemble des biens qui, à cette date, auront pour destination l'usage et l'ornement de cette maison. Il est entendu que ma collection de tableaux sera comprise dans ce legs, ainsi que l'argenterie et divers documents retenus dans mon coffre dont ma fille devra prendre connaissance. Jusqu'à l'exécution de ce testament, la clef du coffre sera à la garde de Blonquetrec Melgrand. » Voilà, voilà, c'est tout il me semble, conclut le gobelin d'une voix chantante. Il est grand temps de mettre à exécution les consignes de votre père, et d'aller vous ouvrir ce coffre, je suppose que vous n'attendez que ça !

C'était donc ça. Ce n'était pas tant Cameron qui voulait entrer dans ce coffre, mais plutôt ce gobelin qui avait hâte de découvrir les trésors cachés du coffre numéro 21, appartenant à une famille ancienne dont le prestige et la réputation s'étalaient sur plusieurs génération de sorciers. La curiosité du gobelin, qui n'avait, il faut l'avouer, rien de professionnel, avait sans doute été piquée par la profession qu'exerçait Monsieur Bailey Johnson Miller alors employé au ministère en tant que Langue-de-Plomb. Aussi, son père bénéficiait de protections supplémentaires autour de son habitation mais aussi autour de son coffre, si bien qu'il était l'objet de grands soins de la part des gobelins. Ainsi personne, excepté le détenteur de la précieuse clef, n'était autorisé à pénétrer à l'intérieur de ce coffre auréolé de mystère. Par ailleurs, Cameron était assez étonnée de voir son père lui ordonner depuis l'au-delà d'enfreindre cette règle, en l'encourageant vivement à entrer dans son coffre, elle qui n'avait pas reçu d'autorisation du Ministère, mais ça, le gobelin semblait l'ignorer.

- Mademoiselle Cameron Miller, si vous voulez bien me suivre, lui dit le gobelin, sautillant pratiquement de joie sur son fauteuil, alors qu'il invitait sa cliente à se lever prestement.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il se jetait littéralement hors de son fauteuil et partait en courant vers la porte de son bureau. Son visage était déformé par un rictus de victoire qui transformait sa figure, déjà laide, en un véritable masque d'horreur. Elle se leva et le suivit de nouveau dans les longs couloirs qui se trouvaient encore à la surface du bâtiment. Puis, elle sentit l'air s'emplir d'humidité : ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la banque. Ils montèrent sur un chariot qui les fit descendre encore plus vite dans les sous-sols où l'air se raréfiait et devenait de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure qu'ils dégringolaient dans les abîmes de Gringotts.

Après un trajet qui lui sembla interminable, la jeune femme se retrouva devant le coffre numéro 21, un héritage de la presque dynastie que formait sa famille. Cameron et le gobelin quittèrent le petit chariot et se postèrent devant l'imposante porte en chêne massif, recouverte de mécanismes qui en assuraient la protection. Le gobelin enfonça avec brutalité la clef dans la serrure et toucha du bout de ses longs doigts squelettiques certains endroits précis de la porte, si bien que Cameron entendit plusieurs cliquetis métalliques grinçant jusqu'à ce que la porte s'entrouvre. Et alors que le gobelin allait s'engouffrer dans le coffre, haletant et recouvert de sueur, Cameron le rattrapa par le col de sa chemise, d'un geste vif.

- Monsieur Melgrand, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante, la politique de la banque ne consiste-t-elle pas à maintenir le secret concernant les trésors que les sorciers lui confient ?  
- Eh bien, comme je suis l'exécuteur testamentaire de Monsieur Miller…  
- Précisément, vous n'êtes que l'exécuteur, alors que je suis l'héritière, continua-t-elle en insistant sur le "que". Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez m'attendre dehors ?  
- Mais enfin, vous êtes mineure, dit-il en lui jetant des éclairs, et…  
- Et vous allez m'attendre gentiment ici, répondit-elle en sortant sa baguette avec innocence.

Le Gobelin fixa la baguette pendant plusieurs secondes alors qu'il semblait calculer avec précaution les risques qu'il encourait à désobéir à une sorcière. Il finit par prendre un sourire brillant d'hypocrisie et déclara en s'inclinant trop profondément pour être honnête :

- Je suis votre dévoué serviteur, Mademoiselle.

Sur ces paroles, Cameron entra dans le coffre prenant garde à ce que le gobelin ne puisse rien voir. Se retournant vers l'intérieur de la pièce, elle découvrit des montagnes d'or, mais aussi des coffres et des objets étranges qui jonchaient le sol. Il y avait également beaucoup de documents, aussi bien confidentiels que privés d'après les intitulés rouges vifs qui recouvraient certains dossiers.  
Quel étrange héritage son père lui avait laissé… Elle se sentait dans le temple du confidentiel, dans le jardin secret de son père.

Bailey Johnson Miller, qui avait toujours été discret de son vivant, se décidait maintenant à tout dévoiler à sa fille. Chagrine, Cameron ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel secret il avait bien pu lui laisser.


	6. L'appel du papier

Cameron comprenait mieux pourquoi le gobelin avait été si impatient de découvrir le contenu du coffre des Miller.  
Devant elle, s'étalaient non sans une certaine indécence, des montagnes de pièces d'or, des tas de bijoux, des parures sophistiquées, des pierres précieuses et autres pièces de joaillerie d'une grande valeur. Il y avait également la collection de tableaux de son père, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, et même s'ils étaient rassemblés dans une salle déjà saturée d'objets élégants, ces oeuvres d'art formaient un ensemble hétéroclite des plus charmants. Certains décrivant des paysages champêtres d'un autre siècle, des prairies verdoyante où de jeunes gens élégamment vêtus se faisaient la cour. Mais aussi des modèles contemporains, où seuls des traits rouges venaient hachurer une toile blanche avec passion.

La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques instants pour contempler ce fabuleux patrimoine accumulé dans ce coffre depuis des années, touchée de voir se cumuler les résultats du labeur de ses aïeuls. Observant avec une attention émouvante les moindres recoins de la pièce, elle découvrit des coffrets dont la physionomie lui était familière, et, après les avoir attentivement observés, elle reconnut des écrins qui avaient appartenu à son père. Se rappelant que le testament de son père faisait mention de documents dont elle devait impérativement prendre connaissance, elle éplucha méticuleusement le contenu de ces malles composées de bois précieux.  
Une bonne partie de ces coffres, semblait avoir été manipulée récemment et contenait, à la grande surprise de Cameron, des documents liés de façon étroite à l'activité de son père au ministère. En lui léguant ces documents, qui n'avaient d'ailleurs rien à faire dans son coffre personnel, il violait au moins une dizaine de lois ce qui aurait valu à un vivant la perpétuité à Azkaban.

Cameron ouvrit quelques dossiers, jeta un regard rapide sur certaines pages, s'attardant parfois un peu.  
Après près d'une demi-heure écoulée, il lui restait encore tellement de dossiers à examiner qu'elle dut se résoudre à en faire une inspection détaillée plus tard car elle ne comptait pas sur la bienveillance du gobelin pour lui permettre de rester un peu plus longtemps dans ce coffre. La jeune femme lança donc un sort de réduction sur les dossiers ministériels, les mit rapidement dans l'une de ses poches de jean et s'attaqua à des documents personnels que son père avait également laissés dans ces coffres.

Elle ouvrit avec grand fracas une vieille cassette dans laquelle elle trouva des photos d'elle avec son père le jour de son entrée à Poudlard, de son frère fraîchement diplômé, des vacances passées en bord de mer ou à la montagne, en France. La curiosité de Cameron fut piquée par une photo sur laquelle figurait une superbe femme qui avait un sourire ravageur et confiant, tenant d'une main ferme une baguette magique. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette femme, pourtant, Cameron sentit qu'elle ne lui était pas si étrangère. Elle avait l'impression que la femme de la photo, avec sa longue chevelure sombre, ses yeux perçants et sa bouche ravie n'était autre que sa mère, sa mère portée disparue depuis près de dix-sept ans.

Cameron n'était alors encore qu'un bébé, quand, tard dans la nuit, son père était rentré à la maison, abattu, proche du désespoir. Accablé de chagrin, il avait vidé une bouteille entière de Whisky Pur Feu et était resté pendant des heures avachi dans un fauteuil du salon, le regard vide et les yeux éteints. Après une nuit blanche, il avait platoniquement expliqué à ses deux enfants que leur mère avait disparu dans un tragique accident, survenu au Département des Mystères où elle travaillait avec lui. Après ces brèves explications, le sujet était immédiatement devenu un tabou. Personne ne devait plus en parler, c'était la seule conversation interdite, celle qui ne devait jamais avoir lieu, sous aucun prétexte. Cameron en grandissant, avait bien essayé de poser quelques questions à son père pour essayer de retrouver des bribes de son histoire, mais ses tentatives s'étaient immanquablement révélées inutiles, son père s'était toujours contenté de réciter sa liturgie soutenant la thèse de l'accident, dans des conditions passablement douteuses. Sa mère faisait partie du passé, et son père l'avait enterrée dans ses coffres. En fouillant dans cette boîte, c'était une tombe que Cameron profanait.

Exaltée par ses trouvailles, la jeune femme découvrit encore des dizaines et des dizaines de photos de sa mère, certaines avec son père, d'autres avec son frère dans les bras. C'était si bon de découvrir ce passé qu'on lui avait si durement refusé. Elle dénicha aussi des lettres anciennes dont le parchemin était entamé à de nombreux endroits, qui dataient du temps de la jeunesse de son père où il entretenait alors une riche correspondance avec sa défunte mère. Des lettres jaunies qui sentaient encore le parfum de femme, où l'on trouvait parfois des traces de rouge à lèvres en bas de page à la façon d'une signature bien singulière.  
Ces lettres-là étaient celles de la naissance l'amour qui avait uni ces deux adultes, mais Cameron trouva bientôt des billets d'un tout autre registre. D'après le ton, qui était sans équivoque possible, ses parents se disputaient à travers leurs écrits à défaut de pouvoir le faire face à face, sa mère fréquentant une secte dont les activités semblaient être à la limite de la magie noire, dont l'office semblait devoir l'éloigner de l'Angleterre périodiquement. « Cela ne démontre qu'un intérêt profond pour l'essence même de la magie » écrivait sa mère dans l'une de ses lettres furieuses.

D'abord désorientée, Cameron, au fil de ses lectures, commença à rassembler les pièces de l'immense puzzle qu'avait été l'histoire tordue de ses parents. Apparemment, sa mère avait été un esprit libertin, entêtée, au point même de fréquenter avec assiduité un groupe de sorciers malintentionnés qui ressemblait fort à un groupe encore actif réputé pour se cacher derrière des cagoules et porter sur leur bras, la sinistre Marque des Ténèbres. Mais cela était-il seulement possible ? Cameron n'osait imaginer que sa mère, sa génitrice ait pu, discuter, faire de la magie avec des gens comme ça. Des fous, des monstres qui n'ont ni foi ni loi, hormis celle de Voldemort, un sorcier cruel et dangereux. Sa mère avait-elle vraiment pu être de l'autre côté, celui où l'on n'hésite pas à lancer une meute de loups-garous sur une famille ? Tout à fait sous le choc, la jeune femme se demanda, non sans difficulté, si son père avait été suffisamment faible pour permettre cela.

Elle qui cherchait des réponses dans ces coffres poussiéreux, se trouvait maintenant avec une foule de questions, venant encore obscurcir le fil de ses pensées déjà sombre. Poussant du plat de sa main un tas de lettres, elle découvrit avec stupeur une correspondance beaucoup plus récente entre son père et sa mère, et dut y regarder à deux fois pour être entièrement sûre de ne pas s'être trompée, car ce qu'elle venait de voir lui semblait tout à fait incohérent. Les lettres étaient datée d'il y a cinq, parfois six ans. Encore incrédule, Cameron devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence, sa mère était encore vivante et son père avaient eu des relations avec elle, comme en témoignaient leurs écrits. Mais était-il seulement possible qu'une mère puisse rester loin de ses enfants ? Comment son père avait-il pu leur faire croire à sa mort, leur causer tant de peine en sachant qu'il ne racontait qu'un tissu de mensonges ?

Déglutissant avec peine tant la surprise lui serrait la gorge, Cameron avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses émotions. Sous son apparence calme, se cachait un vrai magma en fusion rempli de la colère que le comportement de ces adultes lui inspirait, de mépris contre ses parents qui l'avaient laissée grandir dans le mensonge, de peur parce que même si elle en voulait à son père, la jeune femme ne perdait pas de vue qu'elle était maintenant seule et de surcroît dans une situation précaire. Un amalgame de sensations l'assaillait, et malgré de profondes respirations pour tenter de se calmer, Cameron suffoquait dans cette trop petite pièce imprégnée d'une odeur écœurante de bois, de vieux parfum, de poussière accumulée depuis longtemps et d'or. Sans faire aucun effort, elle percevait même l'odeur infecte du gobelin qui trépignait d'impatience derrière la porte.  
Posant une fois de plus son front brûlant entre ses mains froides, elle s'ordonnait mentalement de se calmer. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle sentait une tension, presque une angoisse jusque là latente, la gagner. La jeune femme était parcourue de spasmes, et dans cette folie sensorielle, cette folie du souvenir devenue incontrôlable, la seule image qui réussit à l'apaiser fut le bleu électrique des yeux de Nicholas. Cette couleur avait décidément le don de lui rendre un semblant de sérénité, ou bien était-ce Nicolas ?

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua dans la cassette étalée devant elle, une lettre d'un blanc immaculé qui laissait penser qu'elle était plus récente que les autres. Cameron la saisit, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, et lut ces quelques mots tracés de la main de son père : « Contacte Arthur Weasley. »  
Ce nom, qu'elle avait entendu trop de fois pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence, sonnait à ses oreilles comme la promesse d'explications. Pourquoi lui ? Cameron s'en souciait peu. Elle n'avait besoin que de réponses, pas de nouvelles interrogations.

La jeune femme, dont le moral était soudain remonté en flèche, récupéra autant de papiers, de liasses de lettres et de photos qu'elle pouvait en porter, se saisit rapidement de plusieurs Gallions qui lui permettraient de vivre à l'abri de la misère et remonta enfin à la surface, accompagnée du gobelin qui lui lançait des regards assassin. Cameron savait exactement quoi faire pour réussir à rencontrer Arthur Weasley, cet homme curieux qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine après l'incendie de sa maison.

Maintenant qu'elle était enfin devant sa maison, elle était figée derrière la porte, se demandant bêtement si cet homme accepterait de la recevoir. Mais malgré sa légère appréhension presque enfantine, elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'il aurait été stupide de partir maintenant car Arthur Weasley n'avait pas été aussi simple à trouver que la jeune femme l'avait prévu.  
Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle avait d'abord compris que dans ses recherches, elle devrait rester discrète et ne pas se faire remarquer, après tout, elle n'était plus qu'un loup-garou en fuite dont on avait avec succès décimé la famille. Si elle avait survécu au prix d'un lourd fardeau, elle ne devait cependant pas mettre sa vie en danger, histoire que ses agresseurs finissent le travail. La jeune femme commença donc discrètement ses investigations à Gringotts, en s'informant auprès de Mr Melgrand, qui se révéla être un allié de moindre envergure. Il lui avait seulement dit ce qu'elle savait déjà, à savoir que Mr Weasley était un employé du Ministère. Une information que Cameron comptait néanmoins mettre à profit.

À défaut d'une meilleure idée, elle avait donc décidé de se poster devant le Ministère, et attendre de voir si elle pouvait le trouver. Bien sûr, elle n'excluait pas la possibilité qu'Arthur Weasley emploie le réseau de cheminée, mais elle comptait attendre une journée devant le Ministère, histoire de voir quelle tournure les événements pourraient prendre. Cette planque avait été extrêmement pénible à tenir, en effet elle était restée postée toute la journée sous un soleil de plomb comme Londres en connaissait quelques fois en été, sans autre résultat que de curieux regards et quelques réflexions osées de garçons moldus à l'allure franchement ridicule. De surcroit, la politique définitivement hostile aux créatures magiques entreprise par le corps magique sous l'impulsion de Dolores Ombrage, la mettait dans une situation inconfortable. Il ne vallait mieux pas qu'elle soit découverte car des questions ne manqueraient pas d'être posées et là ... elle serait reconnue comme lycanthrope. Et si cette identification avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas seulement du fait qu'elle finissait de rendre son état de loup-garou, marginal et exclu de la société, réel. Non, pire que ça. Si elle était bien assimilée à cette espèce, elle serait maltraitée, surement envoyée au frais entre les murs d'Azkaban ou pire, assassiner. Car les loups-garou n'ont de valeur aux yeux de certains qu'une fois que leur corps repose horizontalement sans pouvoir jamais se relever.

En fin de journée, rendue impatiente après huit heures de garde, elle s'était décidée à entrer dans le grand bâtiment sous l'apparence d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et noirs, déguisement qu'elle créa à l'aide de ses connaissances solides en métamorphose. Puis, sans perdre un instant, elle était directement allée à l'accueil avec un plan bien précis en tête.  
Arrivée dans le grand hall reservé habituellement au personnel, Cameron s'était littéralement jetée sur une secrétaire au visage plutôt bienveillant, la jeune femme malicieuse, avait alors prétexté en prenant un air éploré, qu'elle était la petite amie de l'un des fils Weasley et qu'elle devait urgemment s'entretenir avec le père de celui-ci "pour une raison qui devait rester secrète car il en allait de son honneur", crut-elle bon d'ajouer en rougissant. Pour que la secrétaire obtempère à sa demande, elle n'avait pas hésité à verser quelques larmes, histoire d'ajouter encore un peu de crédit à son mensonge, comme tout le monde elle savait parfaitement que plus le mensonge était gros et récité avec le naturel qui convient à la situation plus il avait de chance d'être gobé. Devant une pareille mise en scène, la sorcière l'avait crue et, dans un élan de compassion, lui avait même donné ce qu'elle attendait tant, l'adresse des Weasley.

Une fois l'adresse inscrite sur un papier soigneusement rangé dans l'une de ses poches de jean, la jeune femme s'était rendue au Chaudron Baveur pour se restaurer. Elle avait parlé en immitant l'accent italien et avait pris soin de teindre ses cheveux en blond platine avant d'entrer dans le bar. Et c'est en entrant dans le bar sous cette nouvelle couverture, que Cameron se rendait compte qu'elle rentrait petit à petit dans un monde de mensonges et de déguisements. Elle devait effacer sa véritable personnalité pour être à l'abri des regards et des questions indiscrètes, mais aussi du Ministère qui n'allait pas tarder à se préoccuper de son sort comme on pouvait s'en douter. En effet, pendant sa longue planque, elle avait lu un article dans La Gazette du Sorcier, à propos de l'incendie et de la mort de son père « d'une perte inestimable pour l'ensemble du corps magique ». En quelques lignes, l'article retraçait la carrière qu'avait eue son père, son succès dans ses secrètes recherches . Bien sûr pour Cameron, ses travaux restaient toujours empreints de mystère, mais beaucoup moins depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le coffre et avait lu quelques rapports d'activité de son père.

Elle savait maintenant avec exactitude, qu'il s'intéressait à la métamorphose, à la relativité du temps, aux ectoplasmes, et surtout à ce qu'il y avait après la mort. Des sujets aux possibilités de recherches infinies, et extrêmement intéressants, qui touchaient à beaucoup de domaines de la magie et qui s'intéressaient aux différentes traditions et cultures magiques. En continuant la lecture de l'article, elle n'avait trouvé qu'une unique ligne évoquant sa famille, elle et son frère, « promis à un bel avenir sur les traces de leur père ». Rien sur l'attaque de loup-garou, l'article parlait "d'un regrettable incendie probablement accidentel". Révoltée, elle avait jeté ce journal corrompu loin d'elle, dans la place qui lui revenait de droit à savoir une poubelle débordante d'immondices. Et si les journalistes s'évertuaient à raconter une actualité bien loin de la réalité, Cameron avait la certitude que les lecteurs ne pouvaient pas être dupe à ce point.

Après avoir rapidement englouti une soupe tout simplement excellente, la jeune femme avait payé l'addition et avait transplané vers le Terrier, où elle se trouvait désormais. Elle se tenait toujours devant la porte, en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire, quand soudain un garçon aux cheveux roux sortit brusquement. Se trouvant face à face, surpris, ils se contemplèrent quelques secondes, avant que le garçon ne prenne la parole.

- Euh... bonjour, Mademoiselle, balbutia-t-il en dévisageant son interlocutrice.  
- Oui, bonjour… Cameron Miller, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant la main assez maladroitement.  
- Fred Weasley, je peux vous aider ? dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, reprenant presque aussitôt toute son assurance.  
- Oui, en fait j'allais entrer, enfin frapper à votre porte, je veux dire, expliqua-t-elle légèrement gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit. Je souhaite rencontrer votre père, reprit-elle en essayant d'avoir un timbre de voix plus posé.  
- Eh bien c'est ouvert maintenant ! répondit-il en désignant l'entrée. Vous n'avez même pas eu à toquer, la voie est libre. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Cameron était assez étonnée de se voir offrir d'entrer aussi rapidement, en ces temps de méfiance et de peur, les deux plus fidèles compagnes des familles sorcières depuis le retour de Voldemort. La campagne entreprise par la presse et le Ministère conjointement pour discréditer Albus Dumbledore, que beaucoup considéraient comme le seul homme digne de confiance et capable de dire franchement les choses, avait d'ailleurs largement contribué à détériorer l'optimisme des sorciers de manière générale. Car si ce grand sorcier, ce grand monsieur était accusé de mentir, de fabuler, de grossir les choses, alors qui serait digne de la vérité ? Pas la Gazette du Sorcier, ça, c'était certain.

Cameron fut donc rassurée d'entendre une voix féminine demander, sitôt qu'elle eut franchi le seuil de la porte : « Fred, mais à qui tu parles ? ».  
Cette forte intonation fut immédiatement suivie de l'apparition d'une petite femme rousse, aux formes généreuses et de bonne mine. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit Cameron dans son entrée, déjà presque dans le salon où elle avait suivi Fred, d'un pas mal assuré.

- Fred, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en détaillant le visage de la jeune femme.  
- Maman, je te présente Cameron Miller, elle était élève à Poudlard en six, septième année je crois... répondit-il, apparemment en train de faire le calcul.

Cameron fut assez ahurie de voir ce garçon la reconnaître, juste de vue, certes, mais il la connaissait. Il savait qui elle était. C'était déjà ça de pris ! Elle n'était plus tout à fait dans une maison d'inconnus.

- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, déclara Molly en invitant Cameron à entrer tandis que la jeune femme se demander, elle aussi, comment la maitresse de maison pouvait la connaître, alors qu'elle n'avait rencontré que son époux.  
- Pas exactement, enfin… d'après ce que m'a dit papa, et d'après sa couleur de cheveux qui se rapproche de l'ébène, je peux te dire que c'est ma petite amie, tu sais celle qui a un gros problème mettant en danger son honneur... reprit Fred en lançant un regard en coin à Cameron.

Cameron était prête à parier qu'elle fondait littéralement sur place alors que son sang lui montait aux joues. La secrétaire du ministère avait dû vendre la mèche et rapporter à Mr Weasley leur rencontre, plutôt mouvementée, dans le hall du ministère.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en regardant tour à tour Fred, qui la fixait avec panache et sa mère qui la contemplait l'air contrarié. Je me suis permise ce petit subterfuge pour réussir à rencontrer votre père, votre mari dont je n'avais pas l'adresse. Je m'excuse des interrogations que cela a pu susciter dans votre famille, et je ferai tout pour réparer ce... malentendu, finit-elle par dire après avoir cherché le mot le plus adéquat.  
- Ne la contrarie pas Fred, ça pourrait bien t'arriver un jour, bourreau des cœurs que tu es ! fit remarquer Molly à l'adresse de son fils qui était pris d'une soudain fou rire. Cameron, mon petit, Arthur s'est rendu à Sainte-Mangouste pour te voir hier, mais un guérisseur du nom de Nicholas Lodge l'a informé que tu avais quitté l'hôpital tôt dans la matinée, reprit-elle en prenant gentiment l'épaule de la jeune femme. Arthur était terriblement inquiet de te savoir dehors, toute seule ! Tu aurais pu être n'importe où ! Tu ne sais pas quelle angoisse tu lui as causé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ma petite ? demanda enfin la maîtresse de maison qui n'avait pas lâché l'épaule de Cameron, qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs passablement maigre.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Cameron ne s'attendait pas, c'était de trouver des gens qui s'inquiétaient encore de son sort ! Elle n'avait rencontré cet homme que deux fois, dans des circonstances plutôt particulières et elle n'espérait pas trouver en lui une personne d'un tel soutien, et encore moins dans sa famille qu'elle ne connaissait guère que de réputation. Des personnes s'inquiétaient donc pour elle, tout en sachant qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait une sorcière comme les autres.  
Face à tant de sollicitude, Cameron resta tout simplement muette. Ces sorciers acceptaient de la recevoir chez eux, comme quelqu'un de normal. Elle n'était plus la bête de foire derrière une paroi de verre, ces parfaits inconnus lui rendaient sans le savoir, la dignité qu'on lui avait volée.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé du souci, je ne pensais pas que votre mari m'accordait autant d'importance, finit-elle par dire piteusement.  
- Bien sûr que oui, Cameron ! Enfin, à quoi pensent donc les jeunes de nos jours ! s'exclama Molly en regardant tour à tour Cameron et son fils qui avait toujours du mal à contenir ses éclats de rire. Tu veux manger quelque chose, tu es toute pâlichonne, continua Molly en soupesant à présent, le mince poignet de la jeune femme.

Cameron vit Fred esquisser un sourire moqueur en désignant d'un coup de menton sa mère.

- Maman, tu manques à tous tes devoirs d'hôtesse de maison, avant de critiquer son apparence qui n'a pourtant rien d'inquiétant, tu pourrais lui offrir quelque chose à boire, dit-il l'air faussement contrarié.  
- Nom d'une gargouille, c'est vrai, Fred, et tu fais bien de me le rappeler ! Accompagne donc Cameron dans le salon en attendant que je prépare du thé, Arthur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers la cuisine où elle avait déjà commencé à préparer quelques petites choses à manger, comme le rappelait une marmite qui sifflait.

Mais avant d'atteindre cette pièce agréablement parfumée par des aromates, Molly se retourna vers une horloge que Cameron n'avait pas remarquée, malgré son léger bruit de tic-tac. La jeune femme resta perplexe devant cette curieuse horloge qui n'indiquait pas l'heure, mais les lieux et situations dans lesquelles se trouvaient les membres de la famille.

- Je crois que si j'avais une horloge pareille, je ne pourrais jamais la quitter des yeux, dit-elle à Fred.  
- C'est bien ça le problème, répondit-il en soupirant, depuis que Tu-sais-qui est de retour, elle se balade partout avec son horloge. Elle se fait un sang d'encre pour la famille et c'est devenu son passe-temps favori que de fixer cette horloge.

Soudain, alors que les deux jeunes gens entamaient une discussion sur leur parcours respectif à l'école des sorciers en mangeant quelques petits gâteaux que Molly leurs avait confiés, l'une des aiguilles passa de « bureau » à « en déplacement ». Quelques secondes plus tard, l'aiguille de Mr Weasley était sur « maison ». Deux secondes après que l'aiguille ait bougé, de légers coups se firent entendre derrière la porte d'entrée présageant l'arrivée du père de famille.

- Voilà papa ! dit Fred en se levant et en adressant à Cameron un sourire complice.

Ce grand jeune homme, plutôt beau garçon, se dirigea vers la porte en regardant Cameron d'un air qui laissait entendre que quelque chose de comique n'allait pas tarder à se produire. En effet, Arthur Weasley se pliait avec rigueur aux nouvelles règles de sécurité dictées par le Ministère et demanda donc à son fils de l'identifier comme il se devait.

- Quelle est ma plus chère ambition ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sérieux.  
- Découvrir comment font les aviiions pour voler, répondit Fred, comme si ça servait à quelque chose ! ajouta-il à l'adresse de Cameron, restée dans le salon à quelques pas.  
- Fred, quelle est ta plus profonde conviction ? reprit Arthur, imperturbable.  
- Ma conviction profonde est que lorsqu'on porte une paire de bottes, on ne se heurte jamais à un meuble alors que si on se promène pieds nus, tout le mobilier se jette sur nous.  
- George ? demanda Arthur qui était toujours coincé derrière la porte.  
- Peut-être bien, comment être sûr ? répondit Fred. Tu veux courir le risque ?

Sur cette invitation, Arthur Weasley fit enfin son entrée dans le hall alors que son fils lui donnait une violente tape dans le dos en guise d'accueil.

- Papa, quel naïf tu fais. Si j'avais été un Mangemort, tu serais déjà par terre les bras en croix ! dit Fred, avec l'air le plus hypocrite du monde.  
- Mais George n'est pas censé te répéter la réponse à sa question, ce n'est pas du jeu et puis c'est tout simplement…

Arthur interrompit sa phrase quand son regard se posa sur Cameron. Elle l'observait également et se demanda s'il la reconnaissait avec cette teinture noire et cette nouvelle coupe. D'un coup de baguette, elle redonna à ses cheveux leur couleur naturelle et se leva. La jeune femme ne savait pas par quoi commencer et elle fut bien reconnaissante de voir Fred briser le silence qui s'installait.

- Papa, je suis sûr que tu te souviens de Cameron Miller, ma petite amie, dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil appuyé.  
- Bien sûr que je me souviens de Cameron ! Tu nous as fait une sacrée belle frayeur quand tu as quitté l'hôpital ! Ton ancien guérisseur, un certain Nicholas Lodge, nous a littéralement sauté au cou pour savoir où tu étais et si tu allais bien… À lui aussi, tu as dû lui faire bien peur… dit-il en soulevant l'un de ses sourcils.  
- Mr Weasley, je suis désolée des soucis que j'ai pu vous causer. Je ne supportais plus Sainte-Mangouste et... je... ne m'entendais pas très bien avec Nicholas alors j'ai préféré partir, commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. Je suis allée au Chaudron Baveur sous une identité différente et à Gringotts où j'ai pris acte de différents documents concernant l'activité de mon père, mais également des effets plus personnels qui me laissent perplexe. J'ai également trouvé cette note de mon père qui me conseille d'aller à votre rencontre, dit-elle en tirant de sa poche un bout de papier qu'elle tendit précautionneusement à son interlocuteur, reprenant enfin un peu d'assurance.

Il lut rapidement la note et planta son regard droit dans le sien.

- Effectivement, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire, déclara-t-il, le visage préoccupé. Molly, ma chérie, cette conversation va nous occuper une bonne partie de la nuit alors fais manger les enfants dans la cuisine, nous resterons dans le salon.  
- Ah Cameron, il va aussi falloir avouer à mon père que nous nous sommes mariés en secret, dit soudain Fred, qui avait décidément trouvé la ruse de la jeune femme à son goût. Pourquoi as-tu été tout raconter à cette cruche d'Estelle, la secrétaire la plus nunuche qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer !  
- Fred, Estelle est loin d'être une cruche, c'est une hôtesse très efficace qui se fait du souci pour notre famille, un point c'est tout, répliqua Arthur, l'air visiblement peu convaincu. Maintenant, rejoins tes frères dans la cuisine, tu n'es pas convié à cette… conversation !  
- Alala ! Cameron, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance mais je dois t'avertir que passé minuit et un verre de whisky Pur Feu, mon père perd toute lucidité !  
- Fred, du balai ! reprit Arthur, qui n'appréciait guère de voir son fils déballer ce genre de petites réflexions.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux, assis face à face dans ce salon qui sentait bon le propre, mais aussi une odeur vaguement épicée qui émanait des gâteaux que Molly avait apportés. Cameron, pour être sûre d'avoir l'air parfaitement sûre d'elle, décida de prendre en main la conversation avec un certain détachement dans la voix.

- Mr Weasley, la mort de mon père a, comme vous vous en doutez, soulevé un certain nombre de questions, commença-t-elle en s'adossant au fauteuil. Je suppose qu'il m'a dirigée vers vous parce que vous êtes capable d'y répondre.  
- Je suppose en effet que c'était l'intention de ton père alors je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne te cacherai rien, mais il y aura peut-être des questions auxquelles je ne pourrai tout simplement pas répondre, répondit Arthur, l'air compréhensif. Ton père m'a livré certaines clefs de sa vie mais je pense qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit non plus. C'était un homme très secret. Quelques personnes pensent que je ne devrais pas te dire certaines choses, mais j'ai beau les écouter, ma conscience me dit que tu as le droit, plus que quiconque d'ailleurs, de savoir la vérité.  
- Je vous en remercie, répondit la jeune femme qui ne manqua pas de relever que décidément, son sort intéressait beaucoup trop de gens. La mort de mon père et les événements qui l'ont entourée ont déjà poussé mon imagination à certaines limites. Mon père était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-elle.  
- En effet, il l'a été dès la création de l'Ordre. Un pionnier de la résistance. dit-il en rapprochant son fauteuil de celui de Cameron.  
- Et il a été tué parce qu'il était membre de l'Ordre ?  
- Eh bien, cela a effectivement joué mais je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il y a des choses qui nous échappent sur ce point. En fait, comme nous te l'avons dit, le fait que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ait lâché une meute de loups sur ta maison est assez... curieux. Ce n'est pas le mode opératoire classique pour éliminer les membres de l'Ordre. C'est plus une intimidation, remarqua-t-il, légèrement contrarié.  
- Vous voulez dire que Vous-Savez-Qui exerçait des pressions sur mon père ? crut-elle comprendre.  
- Eh bien, pas exactement. Nous pensons que cette attaque était destinée à ton frère.  
- Mon frère ? Mais il ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre au moins ?  
- Non, il n'a jamais éprouvé le désir de lutter. Ton père s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui ces derniers temps. Pour être honnête avec toi, et aussi pénible que ça puisse l'être, ton père pensait que ton frère, Alexander, était un infiltré.  
- Quoi ?! Mais ! Non ! C'est impossible ! s'exclama la jeune femme, qui s'attendait à à peu près tout, mais pas à découvrir qu'un autre membre de sa famille avait des penchants sérieux pour la magie noire.

Cameron avait toujours été assez complice avec son frère. Plus jeunes, ils étaient les meilleurs amis, jouaient ensemble dans les bois et faisaient des courses de balais. C'est lui qui l'avait toujours aidée à faire ses devoirs. C'est lui qui lui avait appris en détail comment draguer les garçons quand elle le lui avait demandé avec une curiosité bien naturelle. Il avait été plus qu'un frère, un ami, un confident. Comment ce frère qu'elle aimait tant pouvait avoir permis cette nuit de flammes et d'horreurs ? Cameron suffoquait, elle perdait toutes ses couleurs rien qu'à l'idée de voir son frère portant à son bras gauche la marque des Ténèbres.

- Molly, ma chérie ! cria Arthur en direction de la cuisine. Tu veux bien nous apporter quelque chose à boire ? Un bon thé par exemple ? demanda-t-il en voyant que le peu de couleurs présent sur le visage de la jeune femme quittait ses joues de façon inquiétante.  
- Pardonnez-moi Mr Weasley, mais je crois qu'étant donné les circonstances, je ne refuserai pas quelque chose de plus fort qu'un thé, suggéra Cameron dont le teint était désormais livide.  
- Euh oui, tout compte fait apporte-nous une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu, reprit-il en fixant Cameron dont le teint était presque maladif.

La maîtresse de maison passa la porte avec un plateau chargé de biscuits et où régnaient une bouteille de whisky et deux verres. Elle les déposa sur la table basse et jeta un coup d'œil discret à Cameron. Et avant se sortir, elle prit la peine de lui adresser quelques mots réconfortants et lui conseilla de manger un biscuit si elle ne voulait pas se trouver mal.

- Mr Weasley, qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire que mon frère est un… traître ? demanda Cameron après avoir bu d'un trait la moitié de son verre.  
- Appelle-moi donc Arthur, répondit-il après avoir lui-même bu un quart de son verre.  
- D'accord Arthur, qu'est-ce qui prouve que mon frère est un espion pour le compte de Voldemort ?

Arthur frissonna quand elle prononça ce nom. Elle-même n'avait pas l'habitude de le dire à haute voix, mais l'alcool brûlant lui avait donné un nouveau souffle de courage et de combativité. Elle ne devait pas craindre ce nom, sinon comment pourrait-elle jamais affronter ses partisans ?

- Eh bien, laisse-moi te poser une question : es-tu au courant pour… enfin pour Phoebe Prince ?  
- Phoebe Prince ?

Ce nom lui rappelait bien quelque chose, une signature au bas d'une page, juste « P.P. ». Les initiales de sa mère.

- Ta mère, jugea-t-il bon de préciser.  
- Et de quoi suis-je censée être au courant ? reprit-elle en jouant la carte du bluff.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il allait lui dire que sa mère était du côté des Ténèbres. Mais elle voulait voir, jusqu'à quel point son interlocuteur était renseigné.

- Disons que ta mère, tout comme ton père, a fait des choix très particuliers concernant ses fréquentations. Sauf qu'elle était du mauvais côté de la magie. Ton père, ta mère et moi étions de la même promotion à la différence près que j'étais à Gryffondor, ton père à Serdaigle et ta mère à Serpentard. Bailey, que j'ai rencontré en cours de botanique, est devenu l'un de mes meilleurs amis, le meilleur peut-être même. Je l'ai vu devenir fou d'elle dès sa troisième année à Poudlard. Il était fasciné par son talent aussi bien dans la magie, que dans l'art oratoire. Phoebe savait captiver les foules, elle était Préfète-en-Chef de Serpentard, toujours entourée d'une foule d'admirateurs. Une vraie vamp. Ton père, qui était à Serdaigle, avait en commun avec elle une curiosité sans limite pour la magie, une réelle soif intellectuelle. Ils ont commencé à se fréquenter de façon anodine, dans la bibliothèque. Puis ils sont rapidement devenus amis, tu imagines, ils avaient trouvé en l'autre leur alter ego. Ils passaient des nuits entières à discuter, débattre sur des théories magiques, des sortilèges, des auteurs… Puis ils sont devenus… disons des amoureux, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ! Ils ne se quittaient plus que pour les heures de cours qui les séparaient et chaque retrouvailles étaient le lieu de déchaînement des passions. C'est ça, c'était de la passion… Ils étaient fous amoureux. Mais à la fin de notre septième année, tes parents ont fait des choix très différents. Bailey a commencé une formation au Ministère pour être une Langue-de-Plomb et ta mère a fait le tour du monde. Je sais qu'ils se sont beaucoup écrits pendant cette période, mais je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

Cameron, elle, savait très bien le contenu de ces lettres qu'elle avait eues entre les mains quelques jours auparavant. Des discussions animées sur leurs différentes découvertes, des déclarations d'amour mais aussi des débats enflammés sur la magie noire dont sa mère s'intéressait de trop près selon son père.

- Je ne te cache pas que ta mère avait, disons déjà un certain penchant pour l'obscurité dès sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais ce penchant s'est nettement accentué quand elle est revenue après deux ans à jouer au globe-trotter. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a commencé à se rapprocher des Mangemorts, alors qu'elle était enceinte de ton frère. Ton père et elle ont alors passé une sorte d'accord : Phoebe devait laisser de côté la magie noire dès qu'elle franchissait le seuil de leur maison, ta maison de Plymouth. Cet accord tacite a tenu le temps qu'il a tenu, ta mère n'a jamais pu lâcher la magie noire même si elle a obtenu elle aussi une place au Ministère, dans le même département que ton père. Cette place lui fût attribuée contre l'avis de nombreuses personnes haut placées, dont Albus Dumbledore lui-même qui avait eu le temps suffisant pour comprendre avant tout le monde, que Phoebe était touchée au coeur par la magie la plus obscure. Bailey fermait les yeux parce qu'il l'aimait et parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire d'Alexander un orphelin, mais sonentourage n'était pas dupe. Il savait pertinemment que s'il lui interdisait la magie noire, elle serait partie. Puis, tu es arrivée. Une vraie petite famille commençait à se former. Ton père ne voulait plus de magie noire sous son toit, il ne supportait plus de voir des Mangemorts rôder autour de la maison en ces temps obscurs où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom régnait en maitre. Bailey est devenu plus ferme, surtout qu'il craignait que votre mère ait une mauvaise influence sur vous. Puis ils ont continué leur petit ménage jusqu'au 31 octobre 1981.  
- Le jour de la chute de Voldemort, commenta la jeune femme.  
- Exactement. Très peu de personnes le savent mais ce jour-là alors qu'un tout petit bébé prénommé Harry Potter mettait provisoirement un terme à l'action du plus puissant mage noir, ta mère a fait pas mal de dégâts au Ministère. Une vraie furie, elle a détruit tout son travail, toutes ses recherches et elle est partie définitivement du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Certains documents ont récémment été récupérés ce qui ne nous indique rien de bon ... car quand ce qui était censé avoir été perdu entre les mains des adversaires s'infiltre entre nos murs, cela signifit qu'il y a une fuite quelque part.  
- Des espions ? demanda Cameron perplexe.  
- Pire, des inflitrés qui jouent un double jeu très fin. Ces pièces d'une valeur importantes sont ainsi tombées entre les mains de personnes qui sont certes employées par le Ministère, mais qui sont tout aussi dangereuses, sinon plus que ta mère.  
- Elle n'est pas morte, lança Cameron de but en blanc.  
- Non, elle est bien vivante et nous pensons que c'est elle qui a contacté ton frère pour qu'il rejoigne le rang des Mangemorts. On suppose qu'il aurait eu du mal à obéir et que par conséquent, elle aurait envoyé la meute pour lui faire peur. Sans doute, cela a mal tourné.

Sans y être invitée, Cameron saisit la bouteille de whisky et se resservit un verre qu'elle vida aussitôt. Depuis sa transformation, l'alcool n'avait plus tout à fait les mêmes effets sur elle, et si elle n'avait jamais aimé ça, ce liquide avait au moins le mérite de la calmer. Elle ne se sentait pas ivre mais au contraire, apaisée. Une bouteille de Pur Feu n'était rien d'autre qu'une bonne tisane pour elle, ce que Mr Weasley ignorait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le vit saisir la bouteille pour l'éloigner d'elle.

Son visage avait beau être impassible, elle n'en était pas moins retournée par ce qu'elle apprenait. Sa famille était enfoncée jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire et elle-même était maintenant une créature de la nuit. Elle qui avait vécu, sans mère, se retrouvait avec un passé pour le moins torturé, une mère Mangemort et un frère... paria. Sa mère était complice de meurtres et de tortures. Son père avait été trop lâche pour quitter sa femme, aux tendances obscures. Son frère avait laissé son père et elle-même livrés à des loups-garous sans aucun problème de conscience. Elle avait toute une branche de sa propre famille qu'elle sentait comme pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, pleine de vers grouillant dans des cadavres encore chauds.

Elle gardait le silence, essayant d'assimiler au mieux la quantité d'informations qu'elle venait de recevoir et après un long moment, elle déclara de but en blanc :

- Mr Weasley, comment puis-je adhérer à l'Ordre du Phénix ?


	7. Entre le 11 et le 13

La question avait fait mouche, Arthur Weasley en ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Mes fils aînés font bien partie de l'Ordre, pourquoi pas Cameron ? Oui, mais je ne suis pas son père, mon pouvoir de décision n'a aucune légitimité. Et puis, elle est quand même jeune… pas plus jeune que Fred.» s'objecta-t-il presque immédiatement. « Et puis, elle veut se venger, c'est tellement évident que l'Ordre n'a tout simplement pas le droit de la laisser seule. Si Cameron le fait sans l'aide de personnes plus expérimentées, elle court droit vers un échec cuisant, et sans doute pire. Puis Lupin pourrait l'aider… à s'adapter. »

- Cameron, tu as bien réfléchi à cette question ? finit-il par demander sans grande conviction, car il savait très bien que la jeune femme avait sans doute eu largement le temps d'y penser depuis la mort de son père.  
- Oui, c'est mûrement réfléchi, croyez-moi, répondit-elle, la voix et le regard ferme, ne laissant la place à aucun compromis.  
- Bon, écoute... commença Arthur, qui se trouvait décidément dans une position délicate. Tu dois comprendre que ton admission ne dépend pas que de moi. J'avais déjà commencé à proposer ton intégration et je ne te cache pas que les avis te concernant sont mitigés… d'autant que la conjoncture actuelle n'est pas vraiment favorable, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même.  
- Il n'existe pas de meilleur moment pour me joindre à la lutte contre les Mangemorts ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Je parlais d'un point de vue interne ... expliqua-t-il sans enthousiasme. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Albus Dumbledore est trainé dans la boue par la presse tout comme par les autorités ministérielles et que par conséquent, sa présence est légèrement altérée puisqu'il doit sans cesse se défendre des pires horreurs dont on l'accuse.  
- Son absence nuira-t-elle qux débats quant à ma place au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda Cameron qui n'en démordait pas.  
- Peut-être, c'est même sûre. Sa sagesse et son intelligence hors pair n'auraient pas été de trop pour faire la lumière sur cette affaire.  
- S'il vous plaît Arthur, l'interrompit-elle, le suppliant du regard. J'en ai besoin. Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à me regarder dans un miroir avec ce que je sais ? Je ne peux pas consciemment laisser ma famille nuire à l'ensemble des sorciers ! Je ne peux pas ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que la détresse commençait à gagner son visage, déjà contrarié.  
- Tu n'as pas à porter les erreurs de tes parents, Cameron, répondit Arthur en la regardant fixement, l'air compatissant.  
- Ai-je cependant d'autres options ? Je sais qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille, mais cela ne leur accorde pas l'immunité et encore moins l'impunité, finit-elle par lui faire remarquer.  
- Tu ne veux même pas commencer ta dernière année à Poudlard ? se risqua-t-il à demander.  
- Non, je n'ai rien à faire dans cette école. Vous savez, aussi bien que moi d'ailleurs, que j'ai les capacités pour être intégrée à l'Ordre, ma dernière année n'y changera rien. Et quand bien même cela poserait un problème, je veux bien apprendre par correspondance et passer mes ASPIC... Vous voyez, je suis prête à des concessions tout de même !

Une fois de plus dans cette conversation, et malgré toute la persuasion dont il était capable, Mr Weasley fut pris en défaut par cette jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, et dont le moindre pore transpirait de désespoir.  
Cameron, plus attentive que jamais, voyait sur le visage de son interlocuteur qu'il pesait sérieusement le pour et le contre d'une rencontre immédiate. Après une minute, qui sembla s'étirer pendant des heures, Arthur prit la parole précautionneusement.

- Je pense que nous pourrions les voir dès maintenant, mais Molly ne va sûrement pas être de cet avis. Pour une fois que je rentre tôt…  
- Merci de bien vouloir essayer de la convaincre, Arthur, dit-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers la cuisine, cherchant sans doute les mots qui seraient susceptibles de convaincre sa femme.

Le ton que Cameron avait employé était reconnaissant et apaisé, mais au fond d'elle, la jeune femme bouillonnait. Si tout se passait bien, l'écrasante machine de la vengeance allait se mettre en marche, faisant intervenir des machinations et autres mensonges qu'elle se sentait entièrement capable d'assumer.  
Comment ?  
Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle avait la certitude qu'une manche importante de son destin allait se jouer.

Sans grande surprise, Cameron entendit très bien le mécontentement de Molly Weasley, derrière la porte fine de la cuisine. Elle hurlait à pleins poumons à son mari rendu pratiquement muet « Cette visite ne peut-elle pas attendre demain ? », « qu'on ne sort pas comme ça à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, dans un monde aussi dangereux que le nôtre », « qu'on a déjà assez de peine à finir nos journées sans se rajouter une petite visite nocturne à l'Ordre », « que de toute manière, ce n'est pas en jetant cette jeune fille dans les pattes de l'Ordre que tu vas pouvoir la rendre heureuse ! Arthur, tu sais bien que Bailey ne l'aurait pas voulu, il a tout fait pour la laisser hors de ces histoires d'adultes ! ».

Cameron, écoutant attentivement la conversation qui se déroulait à côté, comprenait très bien les arguments de Molly, même si cela l'irritait de la voir s'opposer à sa volonté. Son père ne l'aurait pas voulu ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi lui aurait-il légué pareil fardeau remplissant ses coffres ? C'était sa bataille qui allait se dérouler, et elle ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde. Cameron ne voulait plus se poser de question. En temps de guerre, on n'a pas le temps de se poser de questions.

Après s'être fait longuement disputer, Arthur revint dans le salon, le visage tendu et la respiration saccadée. Son visage était cramoisi et Cameron sentait que ses mains étaient passablement moites. « Je lui dois une fière chandelle » songea-t-elle en contemplant cet homme qui faisait tant pour elle.

- Voilà Cameron, Molly accepte de nous laisser filer, alors dépêchons-nous avant qu'elle ne change d'avis ! Elle nous rejoindra demain, nous devions y aller de toute façon, grogna-t-il en se dirigeant tout droit vers l'étrange portemanteau qui faisait l'angle du salon.

Mr Weasley se couvrit alors d'une cape vert bouteille encore très jolie, bien qu'elle soit apparemment assez vieille, et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, Cameron sur les talons.

- Je ne suis pas habilité à te révéler l'endroit où nous allons, alors on va procéder par un transplanage d'escorte, dit-il une fois sur le seuil de la porte.  
- Merci, répondit-elle simplement en s'agrippant fermement au bras qu'il lui tendait.

Quelques secondes après, le temps qu'il fallait pour une inspiration rapide, ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue plutôt sombre et mal éclairée par quelques lampadaires, a priori dans une banlieue londonienne, à ce que pouvait juger Cameron. Le quartier, défraîchi, était calme et étrangement désert, ce qui était un fait plutôt rare dans la périphérie de la capitale, ce dont elle se fit immédiatement la remarque. Cameron entendait distinctement le vent secouer les feuilles des arbres, animant ces quelques bouleaux de craquements sinistres, mais excepté cette rumeur inquiétante, il n'y avait pratiquement aucun signe de vie. Contrairement à Mr Weasley, elle distinguait parfaitement l'environnement qui les entourait et observa attentivement la rangée de bâtiments qui se trouvait devant elle.  
Toutes les bâtisses étaient dans un état de délabrement tristement étonnant, les murs composés de briques ou de grosses pierres de taille, étaient noircis par la pollution, les fenêtres poussiéreuses et les perrons recouverts de sacs poubelles, débordants d'ordures à l'odeur nauséabonde. Ce quartier n'offrait rien d'autre que la misère et la désolation.  
Soudain son regard fut attiré par une curiosité, elle distinguait nettement les numéros de chaque maison et remarqua qu'il manquait le numéro 12. Spontanément, elle se rapprocha de la maison absente, de l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la maison 12 pour observer de plus près cette curieuse bizarrerie.

- Tu es clairvoyante, à ce que je vois, murmura Arthur qui était surpris de voir Cameron se déplacer avec autant de facilité dans cette pénombre.  
- C'est là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle pratiquement sûre qu'elle avait trouvé le point de chute de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
- Oui, nous y sommes.

Cameron vit alors les maisons 11 et 13 se comprimer, se tendre vers le haut, se tordre pour faire apparaître la maison numéro 12. Un grand manoir aux fenêtres crasseuses émergeait de l'obscurité, laissant découvrir un perron beaucoup plus ancien que ceux qui l'entouraient. Arthur se dirigea vers la porte vieillie sur laquelle Cameron remarqua une poignée d'argent finement fondue en forme de serpent, dont les yeux étaient incrustés d'émeraude.

- Ne traînons pas dehors, dit-il en faisant signe à Cameron de le suivre à l'intérieur. Et fais attention à ne pas faire de bruit quand tu entres, cette maison n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus accueillant.

Sur ce conseil, elle s'engouffra dans le sombre bâtiment. Les murs du hall étaient recouverts de papier peint usé qui se décollait par endroits et le sol, était quant à lui recouvert de tapis rapiécés. De vieilles lampes à gaz trônaient sur les murs et projetaient dans la pièce une lumière dansante, qui semblait pouvoir disparaître à chaque instant, se subtilisant parfois à la vue des visiteurs. L'air était malsain, la pièce sentait le renfermé et le moisi alors que cet espace empestait la pénombre et la magie noire. Un lustre poussiéreux surplombait l'ensemble de la salle et un grand candélabre en forme de serpent illuminait d'un éclat verdâtre le mobilier lugubre qui meublait la maison.  
Mr Weasley se dirigea vers un escalier ancien qui conduisait aux cuisines, s'enfonça rapidement dans les profondeurs de cette maison de sorciers. Avant même de pénétrer dans la pièce, Cameron entendit la rumeur de conversations animées, il était près de minuit mais la pièce était bondée, remplie de sorciers, remplie de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Arthur Weasley ouvrit la porte après avoir pris soin de toquer plusieurs fois, et Cameron le suivit, s'engouffrant dans cette pièce qui devient soudain plus silencieuse.  
La jeune femme se retrouva alors devant une assemblée on ne peut plus hétéroclite de sorciers ; ainsi, elle reconnut parmi eux l'homme aux cernes prononcées qui s'était présenté comme loup-garou, son ancien professeur de Potions Rogue, Kingsley et des Aurors renommés tels que Maugrey et une femme sympathique qu'elle avait une fois eu l'occasion de rencontrer, une prénommée Tonks. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus, ce fut de découvrir Sirius Black, nonchalamment appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle avait déjà vu son visage dans des journaux qui lui avaient fait une sale réputation, curieuse de nature, elle s'attarda plus longuement sur lui et rencontra son regard, qu'il ne fuit pas. L'Ordre était décidément composé d'individus venant de tous horizons… Des professeurs de Poudlard et des Aurors, jusque là rien de bien étonnant, après tout, ces individus étaient réputés pour leurs multiples compétences en magie, mais des loups-garous et des criminels ! C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir une ouverture d'esprit très… très large et surtout des critères plutôt souples. Les membres de ce groupe n'avaient apparemment rien contre l'idée de collaborer avec des hors-la-loi et des marginaux.

- Mes très chers amis, voilà Cameron Miller ! déclara soudain Arthur, désignant d'un geste amicale la jeune femme, qui était restée plantée à quelques pas de la porte, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa surprise.

C'était une entrée en matière pour le moins rapide et déconcertante, qui n'était pas tout à fait à son goût. La jeune femme aurait préféré de loin une entrée plus discrète mais tout aussi efficace. Après l'incitation d'Arthur, certaines personnes se levèrent pour venir serrer la main de Cameron et lui présenter leurs condoléances quand d'autres restèrent en retrait, attendant la suite des événements avec avidité.

- Nous avons déjà eu bon nombre de conversations, depuis les événements tragiques de cet été, concernant l'avenir de Cameron. Aujourd'hui, elle a pris connaissance de certains documents qui l'ont interrogée. Suivant les dernières volontés de son père, je lui ai transmis une part de son héritage afin qu'elle ait toutes les données pour choisir ce qui lui convient pour son futur, continua-t-il avec un air grave, que malgré leur conversation délicate, Cameron ne lui connaissait pas. Elle m'a convaincu de l'amener ici et maintenant c'est à elle de vous faire part de son choix.

Silence. C'était comme au théâtre après que le premier acte ait été annoncé par quelques coups méthodiquement sonnés, pensa Cameron. Les spectateurs attendent l'acteur principal qui va enfin faire son apparition, réciter son texte et surtout jouer son rôle. Sur scène, seul face au publique, ayant pour seul compagnon le texte qu'il doit interpréter, on le voit prendre une profonde inspiration et déclamer haut et fort sa tirade.  
Finalement, ce n'est pas si simple que ça la comédie, songea-t-elle non sans amertume.  
Mais après tout, elle avait toutes les clefs en main pour se faire comprendre et n'avait plus qu'à les convaincre du bien fondé de son action.

- Bonsoir à tous, commença Cameron d'une voix assurée bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher nerveusement ses mains. Apparemment vous me connaissez tous, je ne prendrai donc pas la peine de faire des présentations passablement inutiles. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir de moi, c'est que je ne prendrai pas de gants avec vous, les durs à cuire. Et pour être précise, j'irai droit au but, je veux être comme vous, je veux me battre ! déclara-t-elle en essayant de capter l'attention de chacune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Je ne viens pas pour le remplacer, ni pour combler son absence. Certains me diront que je suis trop jeune pour prétendre vous rejoindre. Mais y a-t-il une limite d'âge pour vivre ce que j'ai vécu ? Les loups-garous qui m'ont attaquée ne se sont certainement pas posé la question de mon âge quand ils ont enfoncé leurs crocs dans ma chair. Les Mangemorts qui ont lâché ces bêtes n'ont pas eu plus de scrupules à le faire sous prétexte que je suis mineure ! D'ailleurs, qui dans cette salle oserait soutenir que j'ai encore l'innocence ou la naïveté que la jeunesse m'a accordée ? J'ai dix sept ans, c'est vrai et personne ne le niera, mais je suis déjà plus vieille que ne le seront jamais mes petits camarades à Poudlard. Je me fous royalement de mes ASPIC car les bouts de papiers ne peuvent plus rien pour moi. Ils ne sont que des armes dérisoires pour la guerre que je veux entreprendre. Chaque coup que Voldemort portera, chaque blessure que les Mangemorts infligeront, je veux leur rendre, dit-elle les yeux enflammés rien qu'à cette délicieuse perspective. Je ne veux aucun bon sentiment dégoulinant de votre part, je veux en découdre et gagner ma place parmi vous, comme mon père l'a fait en son temps.

Cameron marqua une courte pause pour observer son auditoire, légèrement inquiète réalisant que durant son discours elle avait davantage exigé que demandé son intégration dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Et contre toute attente, elle s'aperçut que certains buvaient littéralement ses paroles et restaient pendus à ses lèvres, muets. Elle avait le sentiment de les tenir, à bout de souffle, comme si elle tenait entre ses mains le pouvoir d'infléchir leur décision. Cameron sentait qu'il n'y avait en fait plus qu'une fine limite entre leur conscience attentive et son esprit discourant. Avait-elle essayé de les manipuler, comme le font les legilimens ? Elle n'avait jamais exploré cette magie, seul son frère l'avait évoquée, il y a longtemps. Peut-être était-elle tout simplement aussi douée pour convaincre que l'avait été sa mère ?

- Eh bien je ne sais pas vous, mais cette demoiselle m'a convaincu, déclara soudain Sirius Black en rompant le silence qui s'était installé et coupant court aux interrogations de la jeune femme. J'ai juste une petite question à te poser : as-tu la moindre idée de ce qui t'attend en t'engageant dans nos rangs ?  
- Espionnage, missions d'infiltration, brassage d'informations… récita-t-elle platoniquement en essayant de se souvenir au mieux de ce qu'elle savait sur l'Ordre du Phénix, même si ces informations n'étaient, après tout, peut-être que des rumeurs.  
- Bien renseignée à ce que je vois. Je ne sais pas vous, reprit-il en souriant au reste du groupe, mais moi elle me plaît beaucoup cette nouvelle recrue !  
- Oui, on connaît très bien ton engouement pour les entreprises dangereuses et inutiles Black, murmura Rogue alors que ses yeux exprimaient une exaspération excessive. J'ai eu Cameron Miller parmi mes élèves durant sa scolarité et j'ai eu le loisir de constater qu'elle n'a aucun don particulier. Une bonne sorcière sans plus, continua-t-il en déversant ses paroles comme un serpent lâche sans scrupule son venin.  
- Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Severus. J'ai moi aussi eu mademoiselle Miller en cours pendant sa cinquième année et je trouve qu'elle est extrêmement douée, déclara Lupin en souriant à Cameron.

Mais oui c'est vrai ! Elle avait vu juste, elle connaissait cet homme à l'air si fatigué ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'elle l'avait eu en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle se rappelait maintenant que Lupin était un très bon professeur, bien que souvent absent et l'air maladif, comme c'était encore le cas. Cet homme qui l'avait retrouvée le jour de l'incendie était en fin de compte, loin d'être un inconnu !  
Cameron comprenait mieux à présent les raisons de ses absences, puisqu'il était un lycanthrope, mais elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir complètement oublié le professeur Lupin ! C'est vrai qu'il était toujours très discret mais pas au point de s'effacer de sa mémoire ! Il faut dire qu'elle avait beaucoup œuvré pendant sa cinquième année… sur un plan plus personnel. Pour Cameron, cette année-là rimait davantage avec Arthur Smith, son premier petit ami, qu'avec études… Quoi que... elle avait passé ses BUSE avec succès. Comment était-ce possible d'oublier quelqu'un ? Souffrait-elle d'amnésie à cause de sa transformation en loup-garou ? Elle en parlerait à Mr Weasley ou à Lupin dès que son sort au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix serait scellé.

- Allons Lupin, vous n'êtes pas tout à fait objectif, c'est… normal que vous soyez sympathisant des gens de votre espèce, reprit Rogue avec une légère moue de dégoût.  
- Je connais suffisamment les loups-garous, mieux que vous dans tous les cas Severus, pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il vaut mieux avoir Cameron avec nous que de la laisser seule dans la nature ! Vous ne croyez pas que ça ferait une grande joie à Greyback de la retrouver sans défense et sans aucun soutien ? Cela serait une vraie aubaine pour lui, il pourrait terminer le travail qui lui avait été commandité !

Greyback. Fenrir Greyback. Si Lupin ne voulait pas que Cameron tombe dessus, elle, ne pouvait cacher le plaisir que cette perspective lui donnait. Elle composa soigneusement son visage pour qu'il paraisse tout à fait paisible voire même légèrement soumis, mais si l'un des membres l'avait observée avec une plus grande attention, il aurait vu que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange, presque à la manière d'un animal sauvage. Quel bonheur elle se ferait de retrouver cette ordure et de lui régler son compte !

- C'est vrai Rogue, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit avec nous à l'abri et utile, que seule à tenter de combattre les Mangemorts, continua Sirius en accompagnant ses propos d'une riche gestuelle.  
- Eh bien, puisque vous mettez tous autant de bonne volonté à l'accepter, qui va se charger de continuer sa formation de sorcière et de commencer son apprentissage au sein de l'Ordre ?

Un silence suivit cette question. Ils avaient tous déjà beaucoup de choses à faire et peu de temps à lui accorder.

- Moi je veux bien continuer ses cours, dit Tonks qui prenait pour la première fois la parole.  
- Moi aussi, dit Sirius.  
- Bon, en voilà deux pour remplacer Poudlard même si c'est assez prétentieux, continua Rogue en sifflant. Qui se charge de la former pour ses travaux au sein de l'Ordre ?  
- Je m'en chargerai personnellement, dit Maugrey d'une voix rocailleuse. Tous les matins à 6h tu me rejoindras dans le salon, c'est compris Miller ?  
- Oui Monsieur, dit-elle étonnée de se voir offrir tant de mains secourables.  
- Et pour ce qui est de sa transformation, qui va s'en occuper ? reprit Rogue sans cesser de jeter des regards vénéneux autour de lui.  
- Je me ferai une joie de voir ce que ça donne, dit Lupin. Mais nous verrons cela à la prochaine pleine lune, n'est-ce pas Cameron ?  
- Euh oui.

Elle ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il y avait à voir, mais elle avait hâte d'entamer sa nouvelle vie en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.


	8. Les mains qui soignent

- Stupéfix ! cria Cameron, en pointant sa baguette sur son adversaire comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Celui-ci para facilement l'attaque et se mit à son tour à hurler :  
- Non Miller ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Sortilège informulé si tu veux avoir une chance de survivre !

Sur ce sage conseil, il lui lança un puissant sort qui la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres malgré le bouclier invisible qu'elle avait à peine eut le temps de créer, un réflexe que son maître avait au moins eu le mérite de lui inculquer rapidement.  
Au début de l'exercice, elle avait facilement lancé des sorts sans en prononcer la formule, mais Maugrey ne lui laissait aucune seconde de répit si bien qu'elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle de la situation et se laissait gagner par la panique. Esquive, attaque, paré, fouet du poignet, saut derrière le canapé maintenant en flamme, une chorégraphie dont l'enchaînement était tout à fait aléatoire.  
La pièce dans laquelle ils s'entraînaient n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de bataille propice au chaos le plus total. Sa joue était toute écorchée et elle sentait son sang glisser lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle percevait nettement un léger goût de ferraille dans sa bouche qui la fit frémir.  
L'hémoglobine avait eu l'effet d'un stimulant, un électrochoc qui sensibilisait la moindre de ses perceptions. Prise d'une rage sauvage, elle sauta au-dessus du canapé et droite devant son opposant, pensa de toutes ses forces : " Expelliarmus !"  
Le sort dégagea une forte lumière d'une telle puissance qu'elle fut elle-même secouée brutalement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, encore éblouie, elle découvrit Maugrey, collé au mur, sa baguette tombée au sol.

Depuis quatre semaines qu'ils s'entraînaient dès l'aube jusqu'à midi, elle n'avait jamais réussi à déstabiliser l'ancien Auror. Une fois, une seule, elle avait fait trembler sa baguette, et avait reçu comme réponse immédiate un sortilège qui avait aspergé son bras droit d'un jet d'étincelles brûlantes dont elle portait encore les stigmates… Ce n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seules traces qu'elle conservait de ses combats. Une profonde entaille au genou à cause d'un sort vicieux, la marque d'un clou dans son tibia après avoir fait une chute, plusieurs hématomes et quelques coupures répartis équitablement sur tout son corps, témoin d'une lutte acharnée contre un adversaire de taille.  
Mais à chaque coup, à chaque échec, sa rage de triompher s'était accentuée pour arriver à ce paroxysme, cette petite victoire qui se résumait tout simplement par le fait d'avoir désarmé un Auror.

- Bien Miller, tu as la tête dure mais le métier rentre, grogna Maugrey en ramassant sa baguette.

A peine redressé, il lui lança à son tour un Expelliarmus et la désarma.

- Vigilance constante Miller ! hurla-t-il en montrant du doigt la baguette de la jeune femme qui gisait inerte sur le sol. Si j'avais été mal attentionné, tu ne serais plus de ce monde pour raconter à tout le monde que tu m'as fait perdre ma baguette !

Piteuse mais souriante malgré tout, Cameron ramassa à son tour sa baguette et se remit en position de duel afin de ne plus se faire surprendre. Le regard vif, les jambes légèrement fléchie, prête à bondir, le bras tendu tenant fermement sa baguette.

- Bon Miller, ça va pour ce matin. Je crois savoir que tu es attendue quelque part… bougonna-t-il en rangeant sa baguette dans un poche intérieure de sa cape.  
- Ah bon ? répondit-elle, surprise. Mais personne ne m'a rien dit.  
- C'est par ce qu'on savait que l'idée n'allait pas te plaire, déclara une voix.

Lupin venait d'entrer dans le salon, qui dégageait une épouvantable odeur de brûlé, et se rapprochait de Cameron un mince sourire aux lèvres que seuls les hommes qui préparent un mauvais coup arborent.

- Nous avons rendez-vous, toi et moi, à Ste Mangouste, continua-t-il en guettant la réaction de Cameron.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme qui avait maintenant une sainte horreur de cet endroit. Mais pourquoi ?!

L'annonce que venait de faire Lupin lui laissait un poids sur l'estomac, pour ne pas dire du plomb. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de retourner dans cet hôpital qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs.

- Cameron, tu es un loup-garou, tu n'as pas pris de potion Tue-Loup et moi non plus, parce que nous allons faire évaluer ta sociabilité en ma compagnie, en prévision de ta future mission au sein de l'Ordre, lui expliqua Lupin en essayant de faire preuve d'une grande clarté, et prenant soin de préciser que ce séjour était la contrepartie de l'intégration de la jeune femme.  
- Excuse-moi Remus, l'interrompit-elle en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce que son interlocuteur venait de lui dire, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ma sociabilité de loup-garou intéresse l'Ordre et en quoi j'ai besoin d'aller à Ste Mangouste ?  
- Cameron, ton état de loup-garou est on ne peut plus intéressant pour l'Ordre, dit-il en prenant une moue amusée alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule de cette jeune femme décidément si têtue. Comme moi, tu vas bientôt partir en mission d'infiltration dans leur meute. Mais avant cela, il faut que l'on sache comment tu te comportes, Nicholas Lodge nous a dit que tu souffrais d'une forme de lycanthropie plutôt rare, voir unique et il a l'air de croire que tu peux contrôler certains de tes gestes et les faire en toute âme et conscience, ce qui comme tu t'en doutes, serait un atout majeur pour l'Ordre.

Et voilà donc d'où venait l'idée brillante de la faire aller à Ste Mangouste. Les yeux perçants de Nicholas Lodge avaient encore frappé sans qu'elle ait vu le coup venir. Elle était maintenant devant le fait accompli, soit elle allait à Ste Mangouste et revoyait Nic, soit elle ne partait pas en mission pour l'Ordre. La balance penchait sérieusement en faveur de la mission mais le prix à payer était quand même élevé alors que revoir Nic ne s'annoncer pas comme une chose aisée.

- OK Remus, on part quand ? finit-elle par dire résignée.  
- Mais quand tu es prête, répondit-il heureux de voir que la jeune femme avait réussi à mettre ses ressentiments de côtés.

Déjà ! Mais il venait tout juste de lui annoncer la nouvelle et il avait l'air de dire qu'il fallait tout de suite lever les voiles.

- Accio Valises ! dit Cameron dont le visage restait imperturbable malgré la tension dont elle était sujette.  
- Informulé Miller ! grogna Maugrey, qui s'occupait à éteindre le canapé, toujours en flamme.

Une malle légère dévala les escaliers avec un grand fracas et atterrit violemment aux pieds de Cameron qui se dépêcha de la fermer correctement. De toute manière, elle n'avait pratiquement rien à se mettre alors, sa malle contenait en tout et pour tout : deux jeans, trois t-shirt et deux pulls.

- On y va, dit-elle d'une voix brusque, prête à partir certes, mais tout de même de mauvaise grâce.  
- Rendez-vous devant Ste Mangouste, et Cameron, ajouta-t-il, à l'accueil précisément.  
- Oui, ne te fais aucun souci Remus… Je ne vais pas aller faire le tour du proprio de mon plein gré.

Sur cette remarque, ils sortirent tous deux de la maison, laissant Maugrey pester contre le canapé, puis ils transplanèrent.  
Comme s'y attendait Cameron, les lieux n'avaient pas changé. Il y avait toujours cette façade d'un blanc immaculé, toujours ces portes vitrées impeccables et cette étrange impression de revenir sur les lieux du crime.  
Elle se retrouva juste à côté de Lupin, qui filait déjà vers l'accueil dans l'espoir de se voir attribuer immédiatement une chambre. Cameron resta en arrière, l'œil aux aguets, cherchant attentivement s'il n'y avait pas dans les parages l'ombre d'un guérisseur aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux bleus.  
Une fois qu'ils reçurent les clefs de leur chambre, Cameron se précipita dans les couloirs, et se jeta littéralement sur la porte de sa chambre où elle pensait trouver refuge pour quelques instants.  
Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'elle espérait tant éviter, Nicholas Lodge se tenait debout, l'air crispé contre la fenêtre.  
Cameron ouvrit la bouche de surprise tandis que ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme si elle venait de voir passer un dragon dans les couloirs. Son nez fut soudain empli de la délicieuse odeur qu'avait Nic à savoir un savant mélange de savon et de parfum.  
Une odeur si unique qu'elle prit une profonde inspiration pour s'en remplir les poumons car elle avait plus ou moins consciemment souffert du manque de cette odeur apaisante. Que c'était bon de se sentir si près de lui, comme les jours pas si lointain où elle avait effectué son premier séjour dans l'hôpital. Elle en fermait pratiquement les yeux de plaisir.  
Réalisant que le silence qui s'installait devenait un peu trop long et légèrement incorrecte, Cameron décida de prendre la parole, totalement ivre de son parfum.

- Salut, dit-elle à défaut de trouver des paroles plus spirituelles.

Car c'est vrai que cette entrée en matière était bien faible comparée à ce que la jeune femme ressentait, mais après tout elle était à court de mots et n'avait plus toute sa raison depuis qu'il était près d'elle.

- Salut, répondit-il en se tripotant les mains d'un geste nerveux.  
- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle cherchant à gagner du temps afin de trouver le moyen de s'échapper poliment de cette chambre.  
- Oui très bien, répondit-il apparemment mal à l'aise, même si en vérité c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question.  
- Oh ! Moi ça va… je… la vie continue ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air joyeux alors que dans le fond, ce qu'elle venait de dire n'invitait guère à la plaisanterie.  
- Tu as la joue toute égratignée… remarqua-t-il en l'observant de plus près et en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
- Ah ! Oui tu as raison, reconnut-elle en passant sa main sur sa blessure.

Car ni Lupin, ni Maugrey n'avait eu la délicatesse de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait l'air d'une vraie sauvageonne avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa joue maltraitée, où des traces de sang séché formaient de petites tâches rougeâtres. Instinctivement, elle essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure, en vain.

- Approche, dit-il suspicieux, il faut nettoyer cette plaie, on ne sait jamais cela pourrait s'infecter.  
- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose, ça ne me fait même pas mal.  
- Cameron, je suis guérisseur et je peux t'assurer que ta blessure mérite que l'on s'arrête dessus, dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement, la baguette à la main.

Elle était toute surprise qu'il appelle par son prénom au bout de ces quelques minutes alors qu'elle s'était plutôt attendue à le voir très distant, froid et professionnel. D'ailleurs la distance entre eux ne cessait de s'amoindrir et Cameron sentait maintenant son souffle chaud sur son visage.  
Il leva sa baguette à hauteur de la joue de Cameron et l'effleura très légèrement en fixant la plaie d'un air concentré. Elle sentit de légers picotements parcourir sa joue, comme s'il lui versait sur le visage de l'eau pétillante et incroyablement fraîche.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il planta son regard dans celui de Cameron. Muet, il rangea sa baguette et toucha avec ses doigts fins et délicats, l'endroit désormais satiné où se trouvait, il y avait tout juste a une minute, une plaie purulente. Le temps semblait suspendu, plus rien n'avait d'importance excepté cette main douce qui lui caressait la joue.  
Prenant encore un peu plus d'assurance, il rapprocha encore son visage de celui de la jeune femme et murmura dans son cou :

- Jamais je ne me pardonnerai le mal que je t'ai fait. C'est gravé en moi, indélébile. Je ne peux plus vivre ni penser comme je le faisais avant. Quand je m'occupe d'un loup-garou, à chaque fois Cameron, je me dis que ça pourrait être toi. A chaque fois, c'est toi que je veux calmer et consoler. C'est à toi que je veux dire que tout va s'arranger, que ça ne fera pas qu'empirer.

Il lui saisit les épaules et obligea Cameron à lui faire face. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé, toujours aussi vifs et pleins d'intelligence. Il continua.

- Cameron, j'ai changé tu sais, je ne suis plus le même. J'ai crée un dispensaire pour loups-garous et je les aide personnellement à se réinsérer dans la société, je tiens des comités pour leur prouver, comme tu me l'as montré, que les loups-garous ne sont pas des monstres, mais bel et bien des êtres humains, qu'ils ont encore droit au respect et qu'ils n'ont pas de raison de se mépriser comme ils le font, je…  
- Nic, le coupa Cameron en posant sa main sur son épaule, je sais.

Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite contre sa poitrine tandis que son souffle s'accélérait. S'il ne reculait pas, elle allait immanquablement finir par le dévorer ou à croquer ses lèvres.  
Mais c'est lui qui prit les devants et commença à l'embrasser avec fougue. Ses mains n'avaient quitté le visage de Cameron que pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux et sur son front. Ses baisers avaient un goût sucré et Cameron ne se lassait pas de goûter sa bouche.  
Et alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à jouer un jeu plus dangereux en se dirigeant vers le lit, Lupin entra dans la chambre.  
Pris en flagrant délit, Cameron et Nicholas se séparèrent violemment, se relevèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre le plus possible comme de jeunes enfants pris la main dans le sac alors qu'ils commettaient une bêtise.  
Et malgré la gêne que Nic éprouvait, il n'arrivait pas à décoller son regard de Cameron, complètement hypnotisé par la jeune femme.

- Je suppose que c'est une nouvelle approche thérapeutique, déclara Lupin moqueur.  
- Oui c'est ça, répliqua Cameron jouant le jeu de Lupin, on teste ma sociabilité.  
- A ce que je vois, elle est excellente n'est-ce pas Mr Lodge ? reprit Lupin, tout à fait convaincu que le guérisseur ne dirait pas le contraire.  
- Très satisfaisante en effet, même si cela mérite quelques approfondissements, répondit Nic les yeux malicieux.  
- J'espère que je n'aurais pas droit au même traitement, ajouta Lupin se prenant à rire.  
- Non rassurez-vous, celui-là est réservé à Cameron et à elle seule…

Lupin les regardait toujours avec un air amusé. C'était donc une histoire de cœur que Cameron fuyait… pas son état de loup-garou.  
Contrairement à elle, il craignait terriblement d'être emprisonné dans une salle où il allait devoir se transformer en loup. Lupin détestait se retrouver piégé dans des instincts bestiaux et bas qui l'éloignaient tellement de son humanité. A chaque pleine lune, il se redécouvrait un goût pour la violence et le sang d'innocents.  
« Comment un être aussi abject peut-il se regarder dans un miroir ? » Telle était la question qu'il se posait chaque jour. Il n'avait jamais pris les histoires d'amour au sérieux, des flirts, des passades, mais rien de plus, pas de promesses de lendemain. Lupin ne s'aimant pas lui-même, il trouvait que sortir avec lui impliquait beaucoup trop de sacrifice, le sacrifice d'une vie normale.  
Nicholas, ou quelqu'un d'autre car après tout il ne serait sans doute pas le seul prétendant de la jeune femme, pourra-t-il jamais consentir à ça ? Une vie à couvert du regard des autres, une vie de paria, une vie de rien. Une vie de nuit.  
Coupant court à ses pensées moroses qui accompagnent généralement l'arrivée de la pleine Lune, Lupin reprit la conversation.

- A propos Mr Lodge, qu'est-ce que vous nous avez réservé exactement pour demain soir ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
- Une salle d'isolement. Vous serez tous les deux mis en présence avant d'être transformé, répondit Nic d'un air réfléchi. Une pratique très bien maîtrisée, bien que mise en place assez récemment.  
- Depuis quand ? questionna Cameron, curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les moyens mis en œuvre pour appréhender les loups-garous.  
- Et bien, j'ai spécialisé mon service sur l'étude des comportements des lycanthropes. Cela va de la transformation, à leur sociabilité, leur traitement, leur réinsertion dans la vie magique…  
- Oui j'ai entendu un grand bien de votre dispensaire, vous recevez beaucoup de sorciers ? demanda Lupin, sincèrement intéressé.  
- C'est assez délicat, comme vous le savez, beaucoup de loup-garou refusent l'idée même d'admettre qu'ils sont différents, alors ils rejettent l'aide qu'on leur propose… Mais certains reviennent après quelques mois, quand ils ont commis… le pire, soupira Nic.  
- Oui j'imagine que ce n'est pas facile de les convaincre de rester, continua Lupin dont le visage trahissait une certaine lassitude.  
- En effet, c'est difficile. Il faut faire preuve d'une grande patience et d'une certaine pédagogie, ce dont tous les guérisseurs ne sont pas munis.  
- Mais vous devez donc y consacrer pas mal de temps non ? s'enquit Lupin en réalisant tout le travail qui devait être nécessaire pour mener à bien une pareille entreprise.  
- Oui, c'est mon activité principale à vrai dire.  
- Cela ne nuit-il pas à votre carrière ?

Sa carrière ? Nic avait tiré un trait dessus quand Cameron lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était complètement à côté de la plaque. Et elle avait eu raison, il s'investissait bien plus dans le dispensaire que dans ses recherches, car il pouvait parler à des gens, les aider, les soutenir ce qui constituait pour lui une véritable nouveauté. Il n'était plus le guérisseur prétentieux et carriériste qu'il avait été jusque là, celui que son père avait toujours voulu qu'il soit.  
Il avait fallu que Cameron lui dévore le cœur pour qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il en avait un. Maintenant, la seule chose qui lui importait c'était d'être aux services de ceux qui n'ont plus d'estime pour eux-mêmes, les loups-garous.  
Bien sûr son élan d'humanité lui avait valu plusieurs réflexions bien senties de la part de ses collègues et de ses supérieurs, mais contrairement à ce qu'ils le croyaient tous, cela n'avait en rien endommagé sa carrière.  
Au contraire, devant tant de bons sentiments, Nic avait trouvé un mécène qui lui était d'une grande aide financière pour son dispensaire. Il avait par la même gagné une certaine renommée auprès des puissants du monde magique, qui le voyaient comme un vrai 'Robin des Bois'.  
Son mécène, que Nic soupçonnait d'être lui-même un loup-garou, lui avait expliqué que ce fameux Robin des Bois était un Moldu qui s'était rendu célèbre en prenant aux riches pour donner aux pauvres. Nic avait trouvé l'image exagérée et se sentait parfaitement ridicule quand ses collègues le surnommaient 'Robin des Bois'. Puis, après tout il ne volait pas les riches, c'étaient eux qui lui faisaient des dons, il y avait quand même une sacrée différence.

- A vrai dire pas du tout. Beaucoup de scientifiques s'intéressent à cette approche plus sociale de la lycanthropie, reprit Nic. D'ailleurs, si je comprends bien je ne suis pas le seul à m'intéresser aux loups-garous n'est-ce pas Lupin ?  
- Non, en effet, la concurrence est rude sur ce marché. D'un côté il y a vous et de l'autre Greyback… Vous faites difficilement le poids. Vous savez, vous vous mettez en danger en piquant aux Mangemorts leurs troupes de chiens. Vous devriez reconsidérer notre offre.  
- Quelle offre ? demanda Cameron qui jusqu'à présent avait seulement d'une oreille les deux hommes.  
- Lupin me propose la protection de L'Ordre, ce qui est tout à fait inutile, répondit Nic d'un air faussement détaché.  
- Même après les menaces que vous avez reçues ? précisa Lupin.

Nic le fusillait du regard, il n'avait pas du tout l'attention de gaspiller son temps à parler de ça alors qu'il pouvait rester avec Cameron toute la soirée.

- Mais accepte ! s'exclama Cameron.

C'était sorti de sa bouche sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Nic soit mis en danger par un monstre comme Greyback. Rien qu'à l'évocation de cette ordure, elle sentait son cœur s'accélérait et ses poings se serraient instinctivement.

- Cameron, il n'est pas question pour l'hôpital d'accepter un personnel de surveillance, encore moins des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu imagines le scandale ?

Cameron se moquait royalement du scandale que cela pouvait occasionner, la seule chose qu'elle imaginait était Greyback les mains couvertes du sang encore chaud de Nic.

- Toi qui connais si bien les loups-garous, tu devrais prendre les menaces qui pèsent sur toi au sérieux, dit Cameron avec une voix grave. Je ne tiens pas à te voir…  
- Devenir l'un d'eux ? L'un de vous ? répondit-il en regardant tour à tour Cameron et Lupin. Je ne vais tout de même pas me laisser intimider par des mercenaires. Puis si tel est mon destin, je l'accepte même s'il serait assez ironique, ajouta-t-il un sourire en coin.  
- Ton destin ? rétorqua Cameron furieuse. Ton destin ? Parce que tu crois que le fait d'être à moitié dévoré par Greyback est une action prédéfinie par une instance supérieure ? C'est juste une pulsion, la satisfaction violente et immédiate d'un irrésistible besoin de sang. C'est ça que tu veux Nic ? Devenir l'esclave de ton propre corps ? Parce que si c'est ça, dis-le moi et dès ce soir ton souhait sera exhaussé, je m'en chargerai personnellement ! finit-elle par dire avec rage.  
- Excuse-moi, dit-il en lui prenant la main, je reconnais que c'est assez mal venu de dire ça. Mais il n'empêche que certaines théories divinatoires concernant les loups-garous sont assez percutantes !  
- Tes hypothèses sur le destin et tes considérations astrologiques ou autres tu peux te les garder ! lui répondit-elle contrariée à l'idée que la lycanthropie puisse être perçue comme faisant partie de la destiné d'un être vivant. Dans le cas présent, il s'agit de bon sens pas de divination ! Si tu tiens à ta peau, protège-toi !  
- Je ne vais quand même pas me faire escorter ! Céder à leurs menaces c'est les laisser gagner. Je ne les laisserai pas gagner. C'est tout Cameron, dit-il avant que celle-ci ait le temps de riposter, c'est mon choix. Tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et tu vas partir dans une meute, je ne t'en empêche pas même si c'est suicidaire. Essaie de faire la même chose pour moi.

Cameron était estomaquée. Nic était en danger et il refusait fermement de se faire aider. Mais après tout, elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas s'opposer à son choix ainsi elle ne s'opposerait plus aux siens dans un accord tacite. Ils étaient des amis, peut-être un peu plus, ils devaient pouvoir compter sur l'autre quelles que soient ses décisions.

- A ce propos, Remus et toi devriez entrer en salle d'isolement, l'heure tourne et d'ici quelques heures nous entrerons en phase d'observation. Vous serez placés dans la salle que tu connais Cameron.

En terminant sa phrase, Nic ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Il n'avait pas oublié la première transformation de Cameron et le mal qu'il lui avait causé. En somme il trouvait assez cruel et ironique de sa part de la mettre de nouveau dans cette salle d'isolement, et de recommencer l'observation mais cette fois avec l'autorisation de la jeune femme. Cameron le regardait fixement et il vit sur ses lèvres se dessiner un sourire sans joie.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir, le taquina-t-elle, je sais que les murs ont… des yeux.  
- Alors allons-y, déclara Lupin qui était soudain devenu nerveux rien qu'à l'évocation de la pleine Lune.

Ils suivirent Nicholas le long d'interminables couloirs aux murs d'un blanc éclatant. Les néons projetaient une lumière étincelante sur leur visage.  
Cameron dont les sens étaient aiguisés se sentait de plus en plus agressée par cette lumière brutale qui giclait sur sa tête comme une pluie de feu. L'éclat de la lumière était un poignard qui s'enfonçait impitoyablement dans ses yeux. Elle était pratiquement aveugle et voyait avec difficulté la mince silhouette de Nic.  
Puis soudain, le noir. Sans le savoir elle était entrée dans la salle qu'elle craignait, celle qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs, la salle d'isolement.  
Ses yeux mirent plusieurs minutes à s'habituer à la relative obscurité de la pièce.

- Cameron, ça va ? demanda Nic qui l'observait avec attention.  
- Oui, ça m'arrive souvent. J'ai l'impression que mes yeux sont, disons, plus performants que la moyenne, répondit la jeune femme en se massant douloureusement les paupières.  
- Et ce phénomène va en s'accentuant ? continua Nic qui fronçait désormais les sourcils.  
- Oui, reconnut-elle distraite.  
- Et c'est également valable pour d'autre sens ? Je veux dire, tu as remarqué une plus forte réponse aux stimuli ?  
- Oui, par exemple je sens les gens. Enfin, pas comme on sent un parfum. Je sens leur transpiration, leurs sensations, leurs malaises, leurs désirs…  
- Toucher ? continua-t-il en procédant à un inventaire rigoureux des capacités de la jeune femme.  
- Je suis plus sensible à la délicatesse des tissus, à leur maillage. Je ne supporte plus les étiquettes de vêtements moldus qui sont comme des coups de griffes…  
- Ouïe ?  
- J'entends assez bien les conversations qui se déroulent dans une pièce fermée. Ou les battements de ton cœur, ton souffle.  
- Goût ?  
- Rien de remarquable. Quoique… je m'affole un peu quand ma bouche entre en contact avec de l'hémoglobine, c'est un peu comme si j'étais ivre.  
- Et tu comptais garder ça pour toi longtemps ? demanda Nic, moitié grave, moitié railleur.  
- Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendue compte, mentit-elle.  
- Vraiment ? Le fait que tu arrives à entendre les battements du cœur des gens t'a semblé tout à fait normal ?  
- Je me suis dit que c'était sans doute lié à ma transformation. C'est le cas n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Cameron qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'anormal dans la description de ses symptômes.  
- Je suppose oui. On n'a pas vraiment de comparatif, admit Nic, soudain pensif.

C'était vrai, il devait admettre que sa science touchait à ses limites avec la transformation de Cameron, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait tant excité à l'époque.  
Quel challenge cela avait représenté pour lui que de s'attaquer à cette découverte. Un loup-garou pas comme les autres, un qui a survécu à de multiples morsures et hérité du même coup de six gènes dégageant chacun des flux magiques particuliers. Le potentiel d'une vraie bête puissante et dangereuse.

Et voilà qu'il fallait que les sentiments compliquent sa tâche de scientifique. Mais il ne le regrettait pas. Un homme s'épanouit-il vraiment quand il est emprisonné dans son travail, ne passe-t-il pas à côté de sa réalisation en tant qu'être humain ? Cameron lui avait rendu une vie sociale jusqu'alors négligée et avait pris une part importante dans celle-ci. L'unique Cameron, sa Cameron.  
Ils ne s'étaient rien dit, mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux. Il espérait parfois que ce soit bien plus que de l'amitié, même s'il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Pour lui, les choses n'étaient pas très claires, elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Dès leur toute première rencontre, il avait plus ou moins consciemment laissé planer entre eux une certaine ambigité. A l'époque il était attiré par elle, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était par sa beauté ou par son étrangeté. Elle l'avait intrigué scientifiquement, mais aussi personnellement avec sa façon singulière d'appréhender les choses, de les voir, de les dire.  
Après la fuite de Cameron, il avait, plus vivement encore, ressenti le désir qu'il entretenait pour elle. Pouvait-il parler d'amour après le mal qu'il lui avait fait ? Il en doutait. Mais ce qu'il ressentait se rapprochait plus de cet étrange sentiment qu'est le sentiment amoureux.  
Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait été pour lui comme la fin d'une longue apnée, enfin il avait pu respirer de nouveau et remplir goulûment ses poumons d'un air rempli de promesses.

Mais que pouvait-il attendre d'elle, il n'en avait aucune idée, il savait très bien qu'elle avait sa guerre, celle contre les Mangemorts, celle contre Greyback. Il serait là, il attendrait.  
Comme il allait attendre toute la nuit de savoir ce que Cameron allait bien pouvoir faire de Lupin, en priant pour qu'il n'y ait aucun accident, ce dont il doutait sérieusement au regard des capacités exceptionnelles de de la jeune femme.


	9. L'art de la conversation

Lupin et Cameron étaient face à face, chacun assis sur un lit à patienter que la nuit tombe dans cette salle d'isolement dans laquelle ils attendaient non sans anxiété l'heure de leur transformation.

C'était sans doute le plus dur, l'attente. Ils se connaissaient à peine et ils étaient enfermés dans cet espace clos. Cameron observait attentivement Lupin, elle sentait que lui aussi était assez dérangé par cette subite proximité. Et si elle ne savait rien de lui, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette nuit pour en découvrir un peu plus ?

- Lupin, à quel âge as-tu été mordu ? demanda Cameron qui s'interrogeait sérieusement sur la légitimité de ce soudain tutoiement.  
- Trop jeune à mon goût, lui dit-il le regard triste tandis que sa voix invitait Cameron à poursuivre leur conversation.  
- Et est-ce que tu connais le loup qui t'as mordu ? continua-t-elle, craignant qu'il ne veuille pas répondre à cette question délicate.  
- Oui, je le connais, dit Lupin, qui eut un léger rire sans joie. Et tu le connais aussi d'ailleurs.

Cameron se figea d'horreur car le seul loup qu'elle connaissait avec précision était Greyback. Elle en déduisit que ce monstre les avait tous les deux contaminés, à quelques années de différence. Ils avaient tous les deux regardé dans ses yeux jaunes injectés de sang et avaient vu ses crocs pointus de beaucoup trop près. Cameron se demanda comment Lupin pouvait se faire à l'idée que cette ignoble créature poursuive ses activités, continue de contaminer des centaines d'innocents.

- Mais comment fais-tu pour supporter qu'il vive encore ? se risqua-t-elle à demander en espérant que Lupin lui donnerait les moyens qu'il avait utilisés pour se faire une raison.  
- Je ne sais pas si je le supporte aussi bien que j'en ai l'air. Quand on a appris que tu avais été mordue par Greyback, mes vieilles envies meurtrières se sont réveillées.  
- Puisque tu as déjà été dans les meutes de loups-garous, tu l'as sûrement déjà revu, remarqua Cameron plus pour elle que pour Lupin.  
- Oui c'est vrai. J'ai déjà revu Greyback, reconnut-il. Mais pour l'intérêt de la mission, j'ai mis mes pulsions vengeresses de côté, et tu devras faire de même, sans quoi tu ne partiras pas avec moi.  
- Pourquoi ? Greyback est le chef de la meute ? s'inquiéta Cameron qui se voyait mal obéir aux ordres donnés par cette créature.  
- Non, il n'est pas le chef, si on peut parler de chef, dit Lupin en réfléchissant. Mais il a une influence assez importante sur la meute grâce à son rôle parmi les partisans de Voldemort. Il se fait craindre, non pas par sa force ou son talent, mais par sa réputation et ses protecteurs. Tous les loups savent que pour lui la lycanthropie est un talent, une chance de pouvoir faire le mal en toute impunité. Il n'a jamais pris de potion Tue-Loup car pour lui, il y a de la gloire à être un loup. Il se moque de savoir ce que pensent les sorciers, ils préfèrent les dévorer. Il a les mains couvertes de sang, il s'en réjouit. Il n'hésite pas à maltraiter les loups qui essayent de s'intégrer à la société, de tenter d'avoir une vie normale avec un travail et une famille. Il déteste ceux qui ont honte de leur condition et les méprise profondément.  
- Alors tu dois être plutôt mal vu, non ? C'est de renommée nationale que tu as été professeur à Poudlard. Tous les journaux en ont parlé, souligna Cameron qui se souvenait encore du scandale qui avait été provoqué quand les parents d'élèves avaient découvert la véritable nature du professeur Lupin.  
- Oui effectivement, je suis assez mal vu par la meute, c'est pour ça que tu représentes pour l'Ordre une chance inestimable de convaincre les loups. Personne ne te connaît. Depuis la mort de ton père tu as disparu de la circulation, et crois-moi, ça n'aura pas échappé à Greyback et à ceux qui t'ont mordue. Peut-être même croient-ils que ton cadavre pourrit dans les bois. Imagine l'effet que ta venue dans la meute va leur faire.

Cameron comprenait mieux quelle place elle allait jouer dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle devrait convaincre les loups-garous de changer de camp, ou du moins de rester neutres. Le fait qu'elle soit un loup égaré lui conférait une importance sans équivoque car aucun membre de la meute n'aurait de préjugés contre elle.

- Mais attends Remus, si j'arrive en même temps que toi, ils vont faire le lien ! s'exclama Cameron pour qui la réussite de la mission devenait peu à peu un objectif important.  
- Justement, j'allais t'en parler. Nous arriverons séparément et il faudra veiller à ce que nous semblions être de parfaits inconnus. Enfin, pas tout à fait puisque tu m'as eu en tant que professeur, mais il ne faudra pas dépasser ce cadre. Je pars dès demain, tu arriveras trois semaines après pour être hors de tout soupçon.  
- Remus, j'ai une question à te poser, qui n'a rien à voir avec la mission. Est-ce qu'après ta transformation tu as eu, comme moi, une sorte d'hypersensibilité ?  
- Non pas du tout. Au contraire, la lycanthropie m'affaiblit beaucoup, tu auras sans doute remarqué les belles poches violacées que j'ai sous les yeux en permanence, dit-il en désignant d'un geste résigné les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux.  
- Et tu n'as pas eu de… disons de pertes de mémoire ? demanda la jeune femme en espérant que la réponse serait affirmative.  
- Sur le coup oui, mais tout est rapidement rentré dans l'ordre, dit-il étonné de constater que Cameron n'ait pas pris la peine de partager ses interrogations plus tôt.  
- Tu me rassures, dit Cameron dans un long soupir de soulagement. En fait, quand je t'ai vu dans les bois, le jour de l'accident, je ne t'ai pas reconnu, lui confia-t-elle. Je me suis souvenu que tu avais été mon professeur seulement à la première réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle j'ai assisté.  
- C'est plus ou moins normal que tu aies des trous de mémoire, c'est lié au traumatisme. Mais tu aurais quand même pu en parler à Nicholas, surtout que j'ai vu que vous vous entendiez très bien… dit-il en riant.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. L'interruption de Lupin pendant leur petite scène de romance avait laissé Cameron mal à l'aise, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'en parler avec son ancien professeur pendant de longues heures.  
Elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec Nic dans la chambre numéro 761 du service des blessures par créatures vivantes, comment il avait récité son petit sketch de guérisseur tout en laissant échapper quelques petites phrases aguicheuses. Cameron lui parla de leur amitié naissante, de leur complicité pendant sa convalescence, de ses sentiments amoureux qui avaient commencé à montrer le bout de leur nez. Elle lui décrivit ensuite l'épisode destructeur de la transformation, la déception qu'elle avait eue, la colère qu'elle avait ressentie, son abandon. Puis elle lui parla des yeux de Nic, qui avaient le pouvoir de la calmer, ces yeux électriques. Cameron lui brossa rapidement les excuses que Nic lui avait faites, sa désolation et sa culpabilité.  
L'air de rien, Cameron faisait le point sur sa relation compliquée avec Nicholas. Lupin, qui était complètement objectif, lui était d'une grande aide. Par exemple, il lui fit judicieusement remarquer que le fait qu'elle ait été en colère contre Nic était une preuve de son attachement pour lui, autant qu'un baiser pouvait l'être. C'est vrai qu'elle était attachée à cet homme. Elle savait quels sentiments Nic éprouvait à son égard, mais elle ne voulait rien lui promettre. Dans trois semaines elle serait dans une meute, ce n'était pas le moment de faire des déclarations amoureuses qu'elle se sentait incapable d'assumer.

- Remus, tu ne crois pas que Nic devrait prendre ces menaces au sérieux ? déclara soudain Cameron en repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue au sujet de Greyback.  
- Je crois qu'il devrait faire attention. Comme je le lui ai dit, il dérange pas mal de monde en s'occupant des loups et en voulant les réinsérer. Il risque d'être attaqué par les Mangemorts, ou même par des loups…  
- L'Ordre pourrait mettre en place une petite protection autour de lui non ?  
- Cameron, comme moi tu l'as entendu, il s'y oppose catégoriquement ! lui rappela Lupin en soupirant tant il trouvait ce comportement dangereux.  
- Mais qui parle de le mettre au courant ? dit-elle innocemment.

Lupin marqua une pause. Décidément, Cameron était pleine de ressources et avait un sacré aplomb !

- Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit très correct vis-à-vis de Nicholas, reprit-il soudain réfléchi, imagine qu'il le découvre !  
- L'Ordre a les moyens de passer inaperçu et puis ce n'est pas comme si ça lui faisait du mal ! C'est même tout le contraire !  
- J'en parlerai avec des membres pour savoir ce qu'il convient de faire, on ne peut pas le forcer à être surveillé… Mais on n'est pas obligés de le laisser sans protection pour autant, tu as raison.  
- Bon. Tu me rassures Remus, je ne sais pas si je pourrais partir en sachant qu'il est en danger.  
- Alors dans ce cas, je suis sûr que l'Ordre prendra ta remarque avec beaucoup de considération, admit-il après un court instant.  
- Remus ?  
- Oui ?  
- Quelles sont les hypothèses divinatoires concernant la lycanthropie ? demanda Cameron, hésitante.  
- Et bien, comme l'a dit Nic, selon certains médiums le fait de devenir loup-garou fait partie du destin d'une personne. Une chose que l'on n'aurait pas pu éviter, qui nous aurait rattrapés quoi que l'on fasse, dit-il perplexe.  
- Tu y crois ?  
- Dans mes précédentes visites au sein de la meute, j'ai entendu pas mal de légendes sur les loups-garous. Certaines sont effectivement basées sur le fait que l'on ne peut pas échapper à la morsure, si on y est destiné. Aussi, les loups-garous choisiraient donc leurs semblables, ils les éliraient.  
- Ça arrange bien Greyback de dire que c'est une élection ! rétorqua Cameron dégoûtée à l'idée que ce manipulateur puisse utiliser des arguments aussi fallacieux pour convaincre des loups de devenir de vraies bêtes sauvages.  
- En effet…  
- Et quelles sont les autres légendes ? demanda-t-elle vivement.  
- Elles concernent entre autres les premiers loups-garous, Remus et Romulus, les fondateurs de Rome, ou les pouvoirs de la lune rousse qui favoriserait la morsure sur les femmes. D'autres évoquent des expériences chamaniques, puis il existe des légendes plus complexes et que je ne comprends pas très bien comme celle de la Lune Noire…

Lupin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il était parcouru de violents tremblements et se recroquevilla sur son lit en hurlant de douleur.  
Cameron leva la tête et découvrit la lune, blanche comme neige, illuminant le ciel d'un halo argenté. Elle sentit alors ses mains s'étirer pour se transformer en griffes, ses jambes se plier et devenir des pattes musclées et puissantes. Elle tomba à genoux en criant, ses dents s'allongeaient et devenaient des crocs acérés.  
Son cri se transforma en hurlement, elle était devenue un loup-garou.  
La pièce avait pris un tout autre relief depuis sa transformation. En effet, Cameron détaillait chaque recoin avec une acuité incroyable et trouva Nic derrière le mur de verre, comme elle s'y attendait. La louve fixa attentivement cet être humain si fragile alors qu'une pulsion d'agressivité montait, laissant remonter en elle l'instinct du prédateur qu'elle était. Elle montrait les crocs d'un air féroce et salivait abondamment quand elle sentit un violent coup de griffe dans son dos, qui eut pour effet immédiat de détourner son attention du guérisseur.  
Poussant un hurlement assourdissant qui aurait fait trembler de peur n'importe quel être vivant, elle se retourna vivement pour se trouver face à face avec l'autre loup-garou, Lupin.

Ce loup était plus maigre qu'elle, mais cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure tandis qu'il prenait une posture n'invitant guère à la sympathie et au calme. Il grognait impitoyablement dans sa direction, et tendait ses jambes postérieures pour préparer un nouvel assaut et lui sauter dessus avec l'évidente intention de lui rompre le cou. Prévoyant l'attaque, Cameron se jeta sur le côté et évita de justesse de se faire saisir un jarret par la tenaille de la mâchoire de Lupin. A quoi jouait-il au juste ?

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et assista à un spectacle qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier. Elle trouva Lupin, la gueule dégoulinant de bave et avec les yeux effrayants d'une bête féroce et dangereuse. Cameron le fixait intensément et tentait de déterminer à quel moment son adversaire pourrait revenir à la charge, ce dont il avait manifestement très envie. Elle essayait aussi, non sans difficulté, de mettre ses instincts bestiaux de côté, se demandant sérieusement pourquoi Lupin cherchait à se battre alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas agressé.

Il sauta de nouveau sur elle comme un dément, profitant de l'effort que Cameron devait fournir pour garder son calme, pour tenter de lui assener un coup fatal. Sans perdre un instant, il lui enfonça profondément ses crocs dans le cou, cherchant à toucher l'artère pour mettre fin aux jours de celle qu'il considérait comme son adversaire. Celle-ci eut le malheur de constater que pour un maigrelet, il avait bien trop de répondant et devenait sérieusement agaçant. Aussi, elle utilisa l'élan et la force de Lupin pour le jeter contre le mur contre lequel il s'écrasa en jappant.  
A plusieurs reprises encore, Lupin essaya d'attaquer sa comparse de cellule. Mais celle-ci, toujours préoccupée par sa lutte contre ses pulsions animales et meurtrières, se contentait de parer ses attaques et, de temps à autre, de l'envoyer valser contre un mur ou contre le lit.  
Cameron était à l'aube d'une découverte de première importance. En effet, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait réussir à dompter son instinct et s'ordonnait à elle-même de ne pas bouger, de rester au milieu de la pièce face au mur de verre derrière lequel se trouvait le guérisseur.

Elle fixait toujours Nic en dehors des moments où Lupin l'attaquait, en particulier ses yeux bleus électriques qu'elle voyait comme jamais elle ne les avait vus auparavant. Durant sa dernière transformation, Cameron avait vainement essayé de contrôler ses pulsions, mais la rage qu'elle éprouvait contre Nic avait gâché toutes ses tentatives. Cette fois, elle ne lui en voulait pas et au contraire, sa présence la rassurait, elle lui permettait en effet de se sentir moins seule.  
Il était là tout près d'elle, Nic la voyait telle qu'elle était, un monstre, mais il ne bronchait pas. A aucun moment il n'avait baissé les yeux et c'était tout juste s'il s'autorisait à ciller. Il avait compris que la connexion entre Cameron et lui ne devait sous aucun prétexte être rompue, sous peine de voir la bestialité envahir la jeune femme.  
Lupin, quant à lui, poursuivait inlassablement son harcèlement. Il secouait Cameron de tous les côtés et n'avait pour seul désir que de la voir se terrer au fond de la pièce, le laissant régner sur son territoire comme un roi règne sur ses terres durement conquises. Il voulait dominer sa semblable, en accord avec un vieil instinct de loup qui consistait à définir qui des membres de la meute étaient les dominants et les dominés.  
En sa qualité de mâle, il n'avait pour autre ambition que de voir capituler Cameron, une faible femelle.

Cameron, qui jusqu'alors se concentrait essentiellement sur elle, décida soudain de fixer son attention sur Lupin. Rompant volontairement son lien avec Nic, elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'autre loup-garou dont l'agressivité ne s'affaiblissait pas. Découvrant à son tour ses crocs, elle prit l'initiative d'attaquer en premier. Elle s'élança sur lui avec une telle force que Lupin s'écroula sous son poids dans un feulement. Sans s'arrêter une seule seconde, elle enfonça ses griffes dans son échine jusqu'à lui infliger une plaie qui saignait abondamment mais qui eut le mérite de le neutraliser.  
Lupin se releva et s'immobilisa soudain. A force de concentration, Cameron avait réussi à forcer les barrières mentales de Lupin, ce dont elle ne se savait même pas capable. Elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Il était sous ses ordres et en tant que simple loup-garou, il n'était pas en mesure de lui résister. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait dépassé le stade de l'instinct et de la soif de sang et avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.  
La louve prit alors la liberté de se rapprocher de la vitre qui la séparait de Nic. Elle touchait pratiquement le verre et planta son regard dans les yeux du guérisseur.  
Elle passa le reste de la nuit à le contempler, à le dévorer mais seulement du regard.

Quand les premières lueurs de l'aurore éclairèrent la pièce d'une lumière douce, Cameron se détourna de la vitre pour courir se jeter sur son lit, qui grinça dangereusement quand elle atterrit sur le mince matelas. Le timing était parfait. Le corps de Cameron reprit une apparence humaine alors qu'elle était couverte du drap, contrairement à Lupin qui était resté au milieu de la salle. Cameron, redevenue elle-même, détourna pudiquement la tête. Le mur de verre était maintenant un mur de béton.  
Lupin était étendu par terre, le dos couvert de blessures, tremblant comme une feuille. Il essaya sans grande conviction de se lever, mais s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. C'est à ce moment précis que Nic fit son entrée. Avec une force insoupçonnée, il porta Lupin dans son lit et lui donna une potion qui dégageait une fumée blanchâtre et une odeur sucrée. Lupin ouvrit péniblement la bouche pour boire le contenu du gobelet et s'enfonça bientôt dans un profond sommeil. Ses traits étaient tirés et Cameron culpabilisa de l'avoir ainsi malmené.  
Se tournant vers Cameron, Nicholas s'approcha de son lit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en saisissant sa main.  
- Un peu fatiguée, reconnut Cameron qui lui rendit son sourire.  
- Tu as réalisé un véritable exploit cette nuit, dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Vraiment, c'était magique !

En repensant à la nuit qui venait de s'écouler, Cameron trouvait légèrement exagéré de parler d'une « nuit magique ». Elle avait le dos meurtri et une belle entaille dans le cou. Quant à ses membres, ils étaient endoloris et elle avait des crampes dans les jambes.

- Si tu le dis, dit-elle peu convaincue en se massant la nuque.  
- Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état ! Fais voir un peu ça, reprit-il en dégainant sa baguette et en reprenant son air professionnel qui le vieillissait un peu trop au goût de la jeune femme.

Il passa délicatement la pointe de son instrument le long des blessures de Cameron et referma une à une ses différentes plaies.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant un verre de potion qu'il venait de faire apparaître, du même aspect que celle qu'il avait déjà donnée à Lupin.  
- Oui, c'est déjà mieux, répondit-elle en buvant avec avidité le contenu du gobelet.  
- Tu m'as un peu fait flipper quand tu as sauté sur Lupin, avoua Nic quand Cameron eut vidé le contenu de son verre.  
- Je sentais qu'il fallait lui montrer qui était le patron, sinon il n'aurait pas arrêté de me mordre. En fait, il avait peur de moi, continua-t-elle, il voulait savoir s'il avait vraiment de bonnes raisons de me craindre.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il te testait ? demanda Nic perplexe.  
- En quelque sorte, oui. Il fallait définir le chef de meute, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une joute, une lutte de pouvoir.  
- Tu contrôlais la situation, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il soudain hésitant.  
- Oui. Au début non, mais c'est venu petit à petit, en partie grâce à toi, ajouta-t-elle en se blottissant contre son épaule.

Ils restèrent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Nic passait distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de Cameron. N'était-ce pas là l'opportunité d'aborder la grande question de leur relation ? Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et avait peur de briser l'entente qui régnait entre eux en cet instant.

- Je crois que je t'aime, finit-il par murmurer à l'oreille de Cameron, assez maladroitement.  
- Je crois que je t'aime aussi, dit-elle en s'interrogeant sérieusement sur la sincérité de ses paroles.  
- Tu ne m'oublieras pas pendant ton voyage ? s'inquiéta le guérisseur.  
- Quand j'étais transformée, tu étais la seule chose qui m'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie, tu comptes pour moi.  
- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, loin des yeux, loin du cœur, continua-t-il en mimant d'un air dramatique le geste qu'il venait d'énoncer.  
- Peut-être, je ne dis pas que la partie est gagnée d'avance, reconnut-elle en haussant ses épaules nonchalamment.  
- Et tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais trouver ton bonheur dans la meute ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.  
- Où veux-tu en venir exactement ? l'interrogea Cameron qui n'aimait pas particulièrement jouer aux devinettes.  
- Imagine que tu tombes amoureuse d'un loup. Un homme qui te comprendrait comme jamais je ne pourrai te comprendre, dit-il d'un ton grave qui soulignait effectivement à quel point la question semblait avoir de l'importance à ses yeux.  
- C'est une possibilité, déclara-t-elle avec l'air d'y réfléchir sérieusement, mais dans tous les cas nous serons fixés quand j'y serai.  
- Oui, admit-t-il en soupirant, manifestement inquiété par la légèreté avec laquelle la jeune femme accueillait ses interrogations.

Il la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle faillit étouffer, mais elle se garda bien de le dire, après tout, même si elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait, la jeune femme n'avait rien contre un peu de chaleur. L'odeur de Nic était si envoûtante, elle voulait bien mourir asphyxiée par son parfum.  
Il lui manquerait, c'était sûr. Mais elle doutait que les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard soient réciproques, néanmoins, Cameron estimait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de sa fidélité en amitié.

A vrai dire, la seule chose qui la préoccupait toujours était le problème de la sécurité de Nic, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que la seule personne pour qui elle avait de l'affection, et qui était encore vivante, soit exposée à un tel danger.


	10. Les rues de Londres

Lupin, malgré sa grande fatigue, partit effectivement dès le lendemain en direction de la meute.

Il prit néanmoins le temps de discuter quelques instants avec Cameron des événements de la nuit passée, qu'il tenait à clarifier car après coup, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il s'était réveillé mourant après sa transformation alors qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ce genre de problème dans la meute.

- Tu as un sacré coup de dent, Cameron, lui dit-il d'un ton qui laissait percevoir un certain étonnement. J'ai bien cru que tu allais m'arracher la peau des os !

- Je suis désolée. Je devais te mettre une bonne raclée, pour que tu comprennes, répondit-elle calmement, en essayant péniblement de trouver les mots susceptibles d'exprimer ce qui n'était finalement pour elle qu'une réaction instinctive.

- Pardon, mais j'ai peur de ne pas te suivre, l'interrompit-il. Tu voulais me faire comprendre quelque chose ? demanda-t-il surpris, alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir des événements passés dans ce huis clos à l'allure sinistre.

- Eh bien pour faire simple, je dirais que tu me testais, Remus, tu cherchais à savoir quelle était ta place dans la petite meute que nous formions, expliqua la jeune femme avec douceur. Enfin, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre car après tout je ne sais pas quelle perception de toi tu as pendant ta transformation, ni même quel contrôle tu peux exercer…

- Aucun ! s'exclama-t-il en songeant avec tristesse qu'aucun loup-garou ne pouvait prétendre avoir le moindre contrôle sur ses actions, une fois transformé.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas, continua-elle imperturbable. Je peux réfléchir, certes avec beaucoup d'efforts, mais j'arrive à m'extraire de mon état de loup. Hier soir, je t'ai observé du coin de l'œil et j'ai instinctivement senti que tu étais en train de m'évaluer, répéta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Lupin, tandis qu'elle essayait de faire le point sur les nombreux talents qu'elle s'était découverts.

- C'est assez frustrant en fin de compte, reconnut Lupin en se massant ses tempes douloureuses, parce que j'ai une vague idée de ce que j'ai fait, mais aucun souvenir des raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir de cette façon. Je suppose que ta transformation doit être, d'une certaine manière, plus pénible que la mienne, car tu as conscience de tout ce que tu fais, dans le bien comme dans le mal, dit-il toujours pensivement.

- C'est possible, remarqua-t-elle à son tour, en tout cas nous sommes fixés sur mes qualités sociales. Je suis sûrement le loup-garou le plus diplomate de toute la Grande-Bretagne ! répondit-elle en riant, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui commençait à s'installer.

- De toute la planète, même ! surenchérit Lupin en riant à son tour. Tu es presque un chien de salon !

- Très fin, Monsieur le loup-garou sauvage ! rétorqua-t-elle en prenant un air faussement indigné.

- A ce propos Cameron, j'ai envoyé à l'Ordre toutes les modalités nécessaires à ton départ en mission, tu auras tout juste le temps de finir de parfaire ton entraînement avec Maugrey et les autres avant de mettre les voiles, dit-il en reprenant tout son sérieux.

- Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir partir plus tôt, j'aime beaucoup le square Grimmaurd mais je me sens un peu inutile, finit-elle par avouer. Beaucoup de personnes passent du temps avec moi pour me préparer et combler mes lacunes et j'ai l'impression que je ne les aide pas suffisamment en retour.

- Chaque chose en son temps, affirma son ancien professeur avec sagesse, et puis comme ça, tu pourras garder un œil sur Nicholas… Un passe-temps plutôt agréable, non ?

- C'est vrai que cela n'a rien de dérangeant, reconnut-elle en rougissant légèrement, mais je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit le moment le plus opportun pour entamer une quoique ce soit.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il en riant, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est certainement pas dans la meute que tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied ! ajouta-t-il, en remarquant que la jeune femme évoquait ses sentiments avec beaucoup de précautions. Une qualité, il faut l'avouer, plutôt rare à son âge, quand les adolescents passent la plupart de leur temps à échafauder des escapades amoureuses ; du moins, c'est le souvenir qu'avait Lupin.

Cameron n'avait pas du tout envisagé cette option et fut frappée de voir Lupin lui présenter les choses aussi simplement, comme si cela coulait de source, ce dont elle doutait sincèrement. C'est vrai que par bien des aspects, Cameron et Nic étaient en couple, mais restait à savoir quel genre de couple ?  
Ils n'étaient ni des amants passionnés, ni des amoureux transis, pas même des âmes sœurs, ces deux personnes ne formaient jamais qu'un couple uni par une conjoncture précise leur étant favorable, rien de plus. Cameron savait que le semblant d'amour qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune et talentueux guérisseur ne devait ni survivre au temps, ni à la distance, ils n'avaient probablement aucun avenir ensemble et pourtant elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas s'empêcher de s'attacher à lui d'une amitié sincère. Mais Nic avait-il seulement conscience qu'une amitié fidèle n'était pas particulièrement propice à l'établissement d'une relation amoureuse ?  
De toute manière, quels que soient les sentiments de chacune des deux partis, Nic avait un travail très prenant qui exigeait un investissement sans faille, le contraignant à des horaires indécents qui l'empêchaient de quitter l'hôpital plus de cinq heures d'affilée. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le rejoindre chez lui au milieu de la nuit comme le ferait une voleuse ? Elle n'avait jamais aimé feindre un amour transi. Et puis que pensait Nic de tout ça, il avait beau être débordant de bons sentiments, il n'avait pas tout à fait l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que la jeune femme.

- Remus, demanda-t-elle soudain méfiante, qui est à l'origine de cette idée ?

- Nic, lâcha-t-il simplement. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant du loup... continua-il en éclatant de rire, visiblement heureux de son jeu de mots.

Nic venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre ; il s'approcha tranquillement de Lupin et lui serra la main en souriant, puis il prit celle de Cameron pour ne plus la lâcher.

- Alors Remus, encore ici ? Je vais finir par croire que tu t'y plais ! s'exclama-t-il en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son interlocuteur.

- Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer Nic, répliqua celui-ci en prenant un air faussement coupable, mais Ste-Mangouste et moi, moins on se voit et mieux on se porte !

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire contagieux qui gagna bientôt Cameron, et détendit l'atmosphère en quelques secondes. C'est vrai qu'il valait mieux ne pas fréquenter de trop près cet hôpital, sauf pour ses excellents guérisseurs à la renommée mondiale et aux compétences pratiquement inégalables.

- Tu as raison, je devrais déjà être parti. D'ailleurs je m'en vais ! dit-il en saisissant sa valise rapiécée d'un geste sûr. Au revoir Nic, ce fut un plaisir de te connaître. Prends bien soin de Cameron, elle a la tête dure, mais tu as disons, des effets bénéfiques sur elle, finit-il par dire avec hésitation, craignant de mettre les deux jeunes adultes mal à l'aise.

Cameron, d'ordinaire plutôt pâle, prit une couleur écarlate et manqua de s'étrangler tant la réplique de son ancien professeur la surprit. Lupin avait décidément bien l'intention de jouer à l'entremetteur, un rôle ambigu qu'il s'était attribué de son propre chef ! Et si Cameron devait lui reconnaître un certain talent, car il avait le don de dire les choses avec la plus extrême simplicité, il manquait cruellement de tact !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, je vais en prendre soin, répondit Nic, qui lui lança un clin d'œil appuyé qui renforça le malaise qu'éprouvait la jeune femme.

- Je vous signale que je suis là quand même ! s'exclama Cameron avec véhémence. Vous pourriez vous abstenir de parler de moi comme d'un objet !

- Comme je te le disais, elle a la tête dure ! répliqua Lupin hilare.

- Au revoir Remus, reprit Nic en tendant l'une de ses mains vers Lupin qui la serra amicalement.

- Au revoir Nic. Au revoir Cameron.

Il fit volte-face en laissant son vieux manteau tournoyer autour de lui dans une spirale élégante et se dirigea vers la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait quitté la pièce, laissant Cameron et Nic main dans la main.

- Alors, il paraît que ça t'étonne de passer du temps avec moi jusqu'à ton départ, dit soudain Nic en la dévisageant avec inquiétude.

- Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange… commença-t-elle en cherchant comment aborder ce sujet épineux avec sérénité, mais au fait comment sais-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Disons que les portes sont fines et que j'étais derrière la porte, répondit-il un sourire enfantin égayant son visage d'ordinaire si sérieux.

- Hum je vois, Monsieur Lodge m'espionne. Excepté le fait que c'est très mal élevé, continua-t-elle en baissant la voix, ta surveillance ne t'a été d'aucune utilité. Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque, dit-elle sans le ménager. Je suis vraiment heureuse à l'idée de passer du temps avec toi, c'est juste que… tout ce qui se passe entre nous est trop simple et trop rapide.

La gorge de Cameron se serra car après tout, à cause de son naturel optimiste et courageux, son entourage avait parfois le tort d'oublier pendant quelques instants que son père était mort brûlé vif dans sa maison suite à l'attaque de loups-garous que son frère avait vraisemblablement organisée en sa qualité de Mangemort. La jeune femme, qui avait déjà traversé suffisamment d'épisodes traumatiques, s'était en plus découvert une mère, probablement vivante, mais elle aussi du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et enfin, pour parfaire ce tableau déjà noir, elle avait vécu le martyr pendant une nuit entière, à la merci de monstres assoiffés de sang qui n'avaient fait d'elle qu'une bouchée et l'avaient laissée pour morte dans les bois.

- C'est trop… beau, finit-elle par dire en retenant ses larmes avec difficulté.

- Je sais, lui dit-il en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Il ne savait rien. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce que Cameron avait pu traverser, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots pour la consoler. Nic voulait juste qu'elle oublie pendant quelques instants le terrible fardeau que constituait son passé. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas et ne le pourrait jamais, la jeune femme devrait vivre avec ses fantômes. Personne n'avait donc le droit de s'étonner devant le cruel manque de confiance de la jeune femme devant les joies que pouvait lui offrir la vie. Nicholas, dans un éclair de lucidité, se jura de lui réapprendre à aimer et à apprécier son existence pendant les quelques semaines où ils seraient ensemble : il prendrait le temps nécessaire pour lui redonner foi en la vie et au bonheur. Tâche sans doute irréalisable, mais qu'il prendrait à coeur.

- Ecoute, reprit-il, je sais que ça peut te paraître un peu rapide, ou même carrément osé puisqu'en fin de compte, même si nous sommes… proche, on se connaît peu et je comprendrais que ça t'effraye, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes chez moi, après le boulot, qu'on puisse passer du temps tous les deux ...

« Avant que tu partes te jeter dans un monde sordide, sanguinaire et brutal. Un monde dont je ne suis pas certain que tu reviennes », pensa-t-il avec amertume.

- Venant de toi, plus rien ne me surprend ! répondit la jeune femme qui se trouvait effectivement légèrement désappointée par la proposition du guérisseur. En tout cas, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je serais enchantée de passer la soirée avec toi, finit-elle par dire avec sincérité.

- Bien, alors passe la journée à Londres et rejoins-moi vers dix-huit heures ici, déclara-t-il sans perdre de temps, par peur que Cameron ne se rétracte.

- Ça marche pour moi, dit-elle sans la moindre hésitation, bien qu'elle craignait que Nic ne se méprenne sur la nature de ce rendez-vous.

- Ah, et achète-toi un nécessaire à potion, ajouta-t-il en se levant afin de poursuivre ses consultations qu'il avait repoussées sans trop avoir à se forcer.

- Euh, du même type que celui pour Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle, surprise devant ce changement radical de sujet.

- Non. Dis à l'apothicaire qu'il te faut une sacoche de type « Factio curare », il comprendra, affirma-t-il au seuil de la porte, déjà un pas dans le couloir, prêt à reprendre le marathon des visites.

- OK, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je te laisse alors.

Sans laisser le temps à Nic de répondre, Cameron passa rapidement devant lui et se dirigea vers la porte, pour courir dans les rues bruyantes de la jungle londonienne, paysage urbain qu'elle affectionnait tant et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Effectivement, la jeune femme n'avait plus vu la ville depuis sa visite à Gringotts, autant dire une éternité pour la citadine qu'elle était, et elle comptait bien se rattraper aujourd'hui. D'un pas décidé, elle prit donc la direction du Chaudron Baveur pour atteindre le Chemin de Traverse, cette grande avenue marchande connue partout à travers le monde. Elle était pressée de faire certains achats de première nécessité, comme des robes et des capes dont elle était complètement dépourvue, mais prit néanmoins le temps de saluer Tom, qui se tenait comme à son habitude derrière le bar qu'il lustrait avec obstination.

- Bonjour Tom, dit-elle mécaniquement.

- Oh mademoiselle Miller, s'exclama-t-il surpris, comment allez-vous ? Vous ne devriez pas être à Poudlard en ce moment ? ajouta-t-il en inclinant légèrement sa tête sur son épaule pour observer avec attention son interlocutrice.

C'était ce que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier de belle bavure.

Elle qui devait rester incognito, non seulement pour son bien mais aussi pour concourir au succès de sa prochaine mission, décidait d'aller faire les courses dans la rue la plus populaire du Londres sorcier, aux nombreuses impasses encombrées de sorciers plus ou moins susceptibles de la connaître. De surcroît, elle avait commis une erreur de débutant en allant saluer amicalement la première personne qui lui était familière. Si Maugrey avait été présent, il lui aurait sans doute fait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Prenant enfin conscience du faux pas qu'elle venait de commettre, elle lança un sort de métamorphose sur elle-même afin de changer d'apparence, puis un sortilège informulé d'Amnésie sur Tom. Elle décida d'en lancer également un à toutes les personnes présentes, au cas où elles auraient entendu leur conversation, ce qui était tout à fait possible. Scrupuleuse, la jeune femme espérait sincèrement être assez douée pour utiliser ce sort sans endommager sérieusement la mémoire des personnes assises autour d'elle. Aussi, pendant quelques instants qui semblèrent être une éternité, les clients attablés eurent tous une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, puis tout redevint normal et ils recommencèrent à boire et à manger dans la bonne humeur.

- Mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ? demanda Tom en fixant Cameron avec suspicion.  
- Euh... Si ! Sapete dove è la strada di Traverse ? répliqua-t-elle en italien, se demandant après coup si l'accent n'était pas davantage source de soupçons que de confiance.  
- Oh non, encore une étrangère ! grogna-t-il pour lui-même, ça passe et ça ne consomme rien ! Chemin Traverse, par là ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Cameron, en détachant distinctement chacun des mots afin d'être le plus intelligible possible.  
- Grazie mille ! répondit-elle en lui posant un Gallion sur le comptoir, histoire de contredire le préjugé énoncé par le barman.

Et puis l'expression que prit Tom devant la pièce valait bien cette somme.

- La pauvre fille, si elle continue comme ça, ses vacances vont lui coûter bien cher... murmura-t-il les yeux écarquillés mais sans lui rendre la pièce pour autant.

Cameron esquissa un sourire discret et se dirigea vers l'arrière-cour que lui avait désignée Tom. Elle passa aussitôt de l'autre côté du mur de briques, se retrouvant du même coup en plein cœur du Chemin de Traverse. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire éclatant : cette fois, elle était dans son élément, aimant décidément beaucoup trop le monde des sorciers pour pouvoir accepter aussi facilement d'en être exclue alors que chacune des retrouvailles avec lui était un moment de pur bonheur, presque indicible. Prise d'une envie furieuse de dépenser ses Gallions, la jeune femme se précipita à l'intérieur de la première boutique qu'elle rencontra, sans même prêter attention à son enseigne ; elle reconnut à l'odeur embaumante des étoffes et des soieries qu'elle se trouvait dans celle de Madame Guipure. En entrant, elle se retrouva face à un miroir d'une taille impressionnante et se trouva confrontée à une vision effrayante, d'un mauvais goût presque outrageant : elle se trouvait devant son reflet.  
Celui-ci lui renvoyait une image d'elle-même tout à fait détestable. Dans la précipitation, Cameron avait omis de s'inquiéter des transformations qu'elle avait opérées sur elle et avait coloré ses cheveux en rouge vif, ses yeux en bleu – un bleu qui ressemblait étrangement à celui des yeux de Nic – et pour finir, elle avait pincé son nez et donné à sa bouche une volupté exagérée en la grossissant et en lui attribuant une couleur écarlate, un rouge criard et éclatant.

« Si Maugrey me voyait, il mourrait sûrement d'un arrêt cardiaque… ou me lancerait sans hésiter un Stupéfix », songea-t-elle sans cesser de contempler son reflet qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Il était vrai que son allure était surprenante et n'inspirait pas franchement confiance, si bien que Madame Guipure, derrière sa caisse, la considérait avec une précaution évidente. Se sachant observée, pour ne pas dire épiée, Cameron se ressaisit et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la vieille dame. Il s'agissait d'avoir l'air sympathique et tout à fait normale malgré cette apparence déjantée.

- Buongiorno, dit-elle en s'avançant vers la propriétaire. Je me présente, continua-t-elle en imitant l'accent italien avec perfection, je suis Angelina Battaggia, je suis une, comment dit-t-on dans votre pays… une créatrice di moda ! Vous me comprenez ? Je suis dans mode. Je creo robes, comme vous !  
- Oh, je vois, répondit Madame Guipure, attentive.  
- J'ai molto entendu parler de votre negozio ! Très célèbre Madame Guipure di Chemin de Traverse.

Le visage de la propriétaire s'éclaira. La flatterie, mieux que la franchise, savait toujours gagner la sympathie des gens.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle curieuse alors qu'une candide surprise s'inscrivait sur son visage.  
- Ma si ! Vous faites la moda di toute la citta di Londres ! reprit Cameron avec assurance tout en bougeant ses mains avec animation. Et justement, moi je suis molto intéressée par la moda di Londres. Et je me suis dis que peut-être, vous pourriez aider moi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur. J'ai moi-même un negozio nella citta di Milano et je voudrais vous voir à l'œuvre !  
- Oh je vois, répéta-t-elle visiblement ravie. Et en quoi puis-je vous aider exactement ?  
- Ma c'est molto semplice ! Faites-moi des robes tipici, typiques di vous ! Une pour la ville abbastanza classique, une de soirée, une pour … tout-terrain, non en fait... plutôt cinque ! Di couleur sombre… noires ! Aussi cinque capes, dont deux pour le grand freddo avec des capuches et de la fourrure parce que je voyage molto ! Noir aussi ! Et trois paires de gants dont une en peau di… drago, dragon ! Puis des bottes. Due.

Cameron avait reçu comme consigne de Lupin de trouver des vêtements chauds et qui lui permettraient de vivre dans la meute avec un confort discret. Il lui avait conseillé de chercher dans les penderies du square Grimmaurd, mais Cameron avait renoncé après avoir été attaquée par une robe poussiéreuse. Elle continua donc dans l'énoncé des fournitures qu'il lui fallait.

- C'est une très belle commande, commenta la couturière qui à la fois était enchantée de la recette qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais qui craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur d'une pareille commande. Laissez-moi prendre vos mesures, ajouta-t-elle en sortant sa baguette avec empressement.

La vielle femme, qui maîtrisait parfaitement son ouvrage, lança un sort que sa cliente ignorait totalement, ne s'étant jamais intéressée aux travaux de couture, et un mètre à mesure prit aussitôt les dimensions de Cameron pendant que madame Guipure préparait tranquillement sa facture qui promettait d'être salée.

- Cela vous fera un total de près de cent Gallions, si mes comptes sont exacts, annonça-t-elle enfin. Vous voilà rhabillée à la mode de Londres !  
- Oui, c'est vraiment parfait ! affirma la jeune femme qui voyait déjà des ciseaux et des aiguilles s'agiter dans une chorégraphie ordonnée qui devait mettre au monde ses nombreux articles. Mais pouvez-vous m'aider un peu, je ne comprends pas très bien la moneta di votre pays, ajouta-t-elle après quelques instants afin de faire preuve d'authenticité.  
- Cent Gallions, ce sont cent pièces en or, lui expliqua la couturière, compréhensive.  
- Ah si, grazie, dit-elle en lui tendant l'argent que la couturière recompta attentivement, mais avec politesse et discrétion.  
- Mademoiselle, votre commande sera prête dans trois jours, conclut la vieille femme en souriant.  
- Parfait parfait ! Je vais vous faire une pubblicità du tonnerre ! s'exclama Cameron en levant les bras au ciel. Vous êtes vraiment à la hauteur de votre reputazione !  
- Oh je vous en prie, dit-elle en rougissant devant cette avalanche de compliments. C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous.

Cameron quitta la boutique rayonnante, car non seulement elle avait refait sa garde-robe, mais en plus elle avait démontré une fois de plus que la flatterie et l'argent étaient les meilleurs atouts pour se faire aimer dans une société, même si elle savait que ces deux instruments ne seraient probablement d'aucune utilité dans la meute. Elle effectua encore de nombreux achats, toujours en jouant le rôle de l'Italienne excentrique et riche, et prenait un malin plaisir à imiter l'accent italien, à lancer de temps à autre des mots dans cette langue étrangère que très peu de Londoniens comprenaient, ce qui lui rendait donc la tâche aisée.  
Finalement, l'Italienne sulfureuse était un personnage assez sympathique à jouer, et elle remarqua que plus elle en rajoutait dans la gestuelle et les intonations, plus elle était crédible ; le déguisement obéissait donc aux mêmes règles qui régissaient le mensonge, plus c'était gros plus c'était plausible. En tout cas, elle dévalisa de nombreuses boutiques sans être reconnue et finit par se rendre dans celle de l'apothicaire que lui avait indiqué Nic, où la jeune femme recommença son sketch qu'elle peaufinait de magasin en magasin.

- Buongiorno signore, dit-elle d'une voix forte en faisant une entrée théâtrale.

La boutique était alors plongée dans un silence religieux et était pratiquement déserte, si bien qu'elle se sentit parfaitement ridicule. Laissant ses yeux s'accoutumer à cette soudaine obscurité qui enveloppait les étagères, elle distingua la silhouette d'un autre client qui se trouvait au fond de l'échoppe et qu'elle ne reconnut pas sur le champ.

- Bonjour Madame. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda calmement l'apothicaire, qui avait évidement entendu l'entrée fracassante de la jeune femme.  
- Signore, voglio une borsa che se chiama Factio curare, per favor, répondit-elle avec une voix suave.  
- Bien sûr Madame, je vais vous la chercher, dit-il en lui tournant le dos après avoir esquissé un mince sourire.

Alors là ! C'était le premier sorcier qui comprenait ce qu'elle disait ! Sans doute devait-il beaucoup voyager pour trouver des ingrédients pour les potions qu'il préparait et peut-être allait-il souvent en Italie. Ou tout simplement avait-il compris qu'elle voulait la sacoche Factio curare et n'avait pas cherché plus loin.  
L'apothicaire disparut derrière une petite porte et Cameron se retrouva seule dans la boutique avec l'autre client. Malgré la pénombre régnante, elle pouvait facilement distinguer son visage et fut très surprise de découvrir Monsieur Weasley occupé à choisir différentes sortes d'herbes magiques. Elle décida de s'approcher, histoire de tester son déguisement sur quelqu'un susceptible de la reconnaître.  
Quand la jeune femme à l'apparence trompeuse arriva à la hauteur d'Arthur, celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête, très poliment. Il ne l'avait apparemment pas reconnue, Cameron lui rendit donc son salut avec courtoisie et se félicita intérieurement de ses talents en métamorphose, même si le résultat laissait quand même un peu à désirer, étant le fruit de la précipitation.  
Elle revint tranquillement près du comptoir où l'attendait l'apothicaire, heureuse d'avoir toujours suivi avec assiduité les cours dispensés par la sévère directrice de la maison Gryffondor.  
La sacoche qu'il tenait était énorme et truffés d'ingrédients rares et par conséquents, coûteux, aussi il déposa la mallette sur le comptoir avec une précaution infinie, ployant pratiquement sous le poids de cet article volumineux.  
- Voilà, l'article coûte cent cinquante Gallions, déclara l'homme en parlant très lentement pour bien se faire comprendre par Cameron.  
- Grazie, répondit-elle en lui tendant l'argent et en se saisissant de l'imposante mallette, non sans quelques difficultés.  
- Au revoir et bonne journée, déclara le commerçant qui s'occupait désormais de son autre client.

La jeune femme sortit de la boutique en titubant sous le poids de ses achats, particulièrement alourdie par son dernier article. Elle marchait tranquillement dans le Chemin de Traverse, respirant à plein poumons les effluves parfumées qui émanaient d'une confiserie bien connue des écoliers, quand une cloche sonna, répandant dans ce quartier de Londres quelques notes harmonieuses. Il était près de dix-sept heures trente, mais Cameron, enhardie par sa longue promenade, décida d'aller faire un tour du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes, qui ramenait à sa mémoires une foule de souvenirs. Etant petite, comme tous les jeunes sorciers, elle avait été fascinée par ces rues mal fréquentées qui alimentaient les rumeurs les plus folles parmi les sorciers de sa fréquentation. Bien sûr, son père lui en avait formellement défendu l'accès, mais les enfants, tout juste sorciers, se sentent pousser des ailes et éprouvent un jour le besoin de braver les interdits. Cameron avait donc jugé opportun de visiter des Allées. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que près de huit années s'étaient écoulées, la jeune femme devenue adulte s'y rendait pour satisfaire des besoins nettement moins innocents, car depuis quelque temps, les histoires de loups-garous lui trottaient dans la têt. Et si elle n'avait plus évoqué le sujet des légendes après sa conversation avec Lupin, elle était néanmoins largement restée sur sa faim. Or il se trouvait que par un curieux hasard, Cameron savait très exactement où elle devait aller pour obtenir des réponses. Et par chance, se rendre dans cette rue peu fréquentable ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde, aussi, elle entra dans un vieil établissement délabré qui était un simili de bibliothèque à l'atmosphère malsaine.

Elle pénétra donc dans cette échoppe susceptible de lui offrir les renseignements dont elle avait besoin pour satisfaire son tempérament curieux. Cameron ne prit pas la peine de saluer l'homme à l'allure inquiétante qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, lança un sort d'attraction et se retrouva bientôt avec une petite dizaine de livres traitant de la lycanthropie sans avoir quitter le seuil de la boutique. Elle jeta sur le comptoir la somme que lui réclama l'homme qui la dévorait des yeux et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Il était dix-huit heures, et elle avait rendez-vous avec Nic.


	11. La demeure Lodge

Quand elle arriva devant la porte de l'hôpital, Cameron trouva Nic à l'entrée, appuyé contre un mur de pierre, en train de l'attendre tranquillement, l'air serein. La jeune femme eut le plaisir de constater qu'il était encore plus beau sans sa robe rouge de guérisseur, qu'il avait laissée au profit d'une belle robe noire en satin et aux reflets bleuâtres qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux. Il regardait distraitement la foule en jouant avec sa baguette, histoire de s'occuper dans ce hall bondé. Cameron s'approcha de lui à grands pas en souriant, elle avait hâte de découvrir avec plus de précision l'environnement qui avait vu grandir Nic. Quand il leva les yeux sur elle, il eut d'abord un léger sursaut et baissa aussitôt la tête, s'absorbant soudain dans la contemplation de sa montre, puis, quelques secondes après, il la releva en fixant Cameron avec intensité, essayant de deviner s'il pouvait bien s'agir d'elle malgré une apparence aussi étrange. Dans le doute, il resta appuyé avec nonchalance contre le mur à l'observer.

- Alors, on ne me reconnaît pas Monsieur Lodge ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.  
- Je me suis accordé le bénéfice du doute, répondit-il en haussant les épaules tant il était déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à la démasquer. Il faut dire que tu as mis beaucoup de soin à ton déguisement ! ajouta-t-il en détaillant la coiffure détonante qu'avait la jeune femme. Tu es bien chargée à ce que je vois ! Tu as fait un hold-up ? s'exclama-t-il enfin en découvrant les nombreux paquets dont la jeune femme était chargée.  
- Disons que j'ai fait quelques emplettes, répondit-elle alors qu'un sourire espiègle illuminait son visage. Et je te ferai remarquer que ta sacoche, si chaudement recommandée, prend énormément de place, beaucoup plus que n'importe lequel de mes articles.  
- C'est vrai, reconnut-il en cherchant la mallette des yeux. Allons-nous débarrasser de tout ça, si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de me tenir le bras.  
- Mais avec plaisir, murmura-t-elle en s'exécutant.

Elle lui saisit fermement la main et une seconde après se retrouva devant la porte d'une grande bâtisse imposante, probablement située dans un quartier très huppé de la capitale, construite en pierres de taille d'un blanc lumineux et immaculé, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec les manoirs et autres grandes demeures qui constituaient le voisinage.

- Bienvenue dans la demeure des Lodge, commenta-t-il en désignant le bâtiment qui leur faisait face.  
- Tes parents habitent ici ? demanda Cameron ébahie devant tant d'opulence, alors qu'une ombre passait sur le visage de Nic à l'évocation de son arbre généalogique.  
- Non, nos relations sont un peu complexes, dit-il avec amertume. Pour le moment, ils sont quelque part entre Chicago et Tokyo, dans une de leurs grandes maisons comme celle-ci qu'ils ont eu la bonté de me louer.  
- Tu payes un loyer ? répéta Cameron étonné de voir un père proposer un tel traitement à sa progéniture.  
- « Tu gagnes ta vie, tu payes un loyer », m'a dit mon père quand j'ai touché mon premier cachet, expliqua le guérisseur sans aucune émotion. Il n'y a pas de petits profits avec eux, ils ne se privent pas de récupérer la moindre noise qui peut leur tomber sous la main, y compris quand elle vient de ma poche. Mais avant de te raconter leur histoire, nous devrions peut-être entrer, à moins que tu ne sois complètement transcendée par la porte d'entrée, dit-il sarcastique.  
- Non, je pense que je peux rentrer, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Nic donna un coup de baguette négligent sur la poignée en argent, et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall illuminé par des dizaines de chandelles et autres lustres flamboyants et richement décorés. Le sol était recouvert d'un immense tapis bleu roi sur lequel des motifs étaient brodés en fils d'argent d'une exquise finesse. Nic passa dessus rapidement et conduisit Cameron dans le salon, une pièce très élégante, également déclinée dans les tons bleus et argentés. Il y avait également une très belle cheminée en marbre blanc dans laquelle Nic alluma un feu qui réchauffa bientôt cette intérieur plutôt glacé. Et après quelques précautions prises quant à l'approvisionnement en bois de la cheminée, il s'assit enfin sur l'un des canapés qui ornait la pièce et invita Cameron à le rejoindre.

- C'est très beau chez toi, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui avec une légère appréhension, craignant de faire la moindre tâche sur un canapé aussi beau.  
- Merci, mais ce n'est pas de moi, lui rappela Nic après avoir poussé un profond soupir. C'est l'œuvre de ma mère. Comme elle le dit si bien, « la maison de Londres, c'est la maison bleue », répondit-il en imitant une voix féminine haut perchée.

Cameron ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la piètre imitation que son ami venait de faire, bien que d'après la mine réjouie de celui-ci, il était plutôt content de son trait d'humour.

- Tiens, regarde, il y a son portrait au-dessus de la cheminée, ajouta-t-il en désignant le mur qui leur faisait face.

En effet, Cameron découvrit un tableau représentant une très belle femme dont le port de tête était royal et les yeux bleus électriques comme ceux de Nic. Elle avait les cheveux noués en chignon et portait une robe très ouvragée en velours qui lui dessinait une silhouette fine.

- Maman, je te présente Cameron Miller, cria-t-il à l'adresse du tableau.

La femme regarda attentivement Cameron avant de hocher la tête avec dignité, avec l'air de donner son approbation.

- Avec elle, un hochement de tête est déjà une grande marque d'attention, déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.  
- Alors nous ferons comme si elle n'était pas là, le rassura Cameron qui n'avait pas plus envie que ça de passer sa soirée à parler de cette femme à l'air antipathique.  
- Au fait, ce n'est pas pour moi la sacoche factio curare, mais pour toi, dit-il de but en blanc.  
- Nic, je ne vais plus en cours, je ne vois pas bien quelle utilité a cette mallette, répondit Cameron qui comprit avec soulagement qu'il préférait éviter de parler trop longtemps de sa famille.  
- Une fois que je t'aurai montré comment t'en servir, elle te sera très utile pendant ta mission, répondit-il très sérieusement.  
- Je suis supposée avoir été coupée du monde, je ne peux pas venir avec une mallette de potions remplie de matos ! Ca ne serait pas crédible, lui rappela-t-elle avec véhémence.  
- Crois-moi, ils seront tous bien contents d'avoir ce matériel. D'ailleurs, je te conseille de ne pas trop faire savoir que tu as ce nécessaire avec toi, dit-il d'une voix grave. L'endroit où tu te rends pue la misère grasse, je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que des maladies supposées éteintes pullulent là-bas, dit-il en faisant une grimace de dégoût.  
- Bon, admettons. C'est vrai que ça pourrait être utile, mais je ne connais pas la moitié des…

Cameron s'interrompit, réalisant que Nic avait les yeux rivés sur son sac noir griffé « Grimoires et Jargons », tout droit sorti de l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire là-bas ? demanda-t-il froidement, sans perdre de vue le sac.  
- Prendre quelques renseignements… dit-elle, prise en flagrant délit.  
- Sur la lycanthropie par exemple ? ajouta-t-il en la coupant d'un ton sec.  
- Entre autres, oui, reconnut-elle en pensant appliquer la théorie selon laquelle "faute avouée, faute à demi-pardonnée".  
- Je ne crois pas que ces livres puissent t'apprendre quoi que ce soit, dit-il en soupirant. La moitié d'entre eux ont été écrits par des sorciers qui voient en la lycanthropie une dégénérescence et axent leurs recherches sur la façon d'abattre les loups-garous. D'autres sont l'oeuvre de chamans qui vont te raconter que la lycanthropie n'est rien de moins qu'une communication avec les esprits au cours d'une transe, certains allant jusqu'à dire que le loup-garou est l'incarnation de la face sombre de l'humanité, l'homme libre de toutes les contraintes imposées par la civilisation…  
- Un peu comme Greyback, fit remarquer Cameron.  
- Un peu. A la différence près que ces chamans te conseillent vivement de te tuer si tu es atteint. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de savoir comment en tuer un ? Tu es déjà un loup-garou.  
- Pour tuer les autres ! répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence.  
- Cameron, une fois que tu seras dans la meute, tu vas rapidement comprendre que tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Il y a des loups comme Greyback qui prennent plaisir à contaminer le plus de personnes, mais il y en a qui ne s'acceptent pas et finissent dans la meute parce que leur famille les a mis à la rue, pas par plaisir.  
- Et la potion Tue-Loup, Nic ? Tu en fais quoi ? Si les gens contaminés ne veulent pas se transformer, ils n'ont qu'à prendre cette potion comme le fait Lupin !  
- C'est vrai, mais tous les loups ne sont pas comme Lupin, lui rappela-t-il en reprenant son calme, parlant presque avec professionnalisme. Pour aller demander à Ste-Mangouste des doses de cette potion, il faut se faire déclarer lycanthrope. Et crois-moi, les gens ont rarement envie de se dénoncer. Certaines personnes que je soigne arrivent en disant qu'elles se sont fait mordre par un chien alors que les blessures indiquent clairement le contraire, tout ça pour que la chose reste secrète.

Cette fois, c'est Cameron qui poussa un profond soupir, sujette à des questions dont personne n'avait la réponse.

- Nic, comment est-ce arrivé ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui est à l'origine de la lycanthropie ? Tu as parlé de destin... Est-ce que c'est possible que l'on soit conditionné à être un loup-garou ? demanda-t-elle en ayant le vague espoir qu'il ait une réponse.  
- Cela fait beaucoup de questions, remarqua-t-il d'un air tranquille. On ne sait pas ce qui est à l'origine de cette magie, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la lycanthropie est un sujet d'étude du Département des Mystères, mais jusque là il n'y a pas eu de résultats importants.  
- Au Département des Mystères ? répéta Cameron étonnée de voir Nic savoir ce qui pouvait se tramer au Ministère.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Nic, elle fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac à main à la recherche des documents confidentiels qu'elle avait trouvés dans le coffre de son père. La jeune femme les sortit enfin et leur lança un sort d'agrandissement pour qu'ils reviennent à leur taille originelle puis feuilleta avec énergie les dossiers, à la recherche d'une mention de la lycanthropie.

- Tiens, jette un coup d'œil, dit-elle à Nic en lui donnant également des liasses de papiers. S'il y a une question de destin, ou de fatalité, nous allons bientôt être fixés.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en soupesant le tas conséquent de papier.  
- Les archives du Département des Mystères, déclara-t-elle en espérant vivement qu'il ne lui pose plus d'autres questions à ce sujet.  
- Bon alors, je vais chercher une bouteille de… vin, histoire de fêter ça ? dit-il avec ironie.  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment la soirée que tu avais prévue, mais tu pourras m'apprendre à utiliser la sacoche factio curare plus tard, répliqua-t-elle sans interrompre ses recherches.  
- Tu marques un point, reconnut-il en lui tournant le dos. Bon je vais quand même chercher le vin, que je ne sois pas accusé de te laisser mourir de soif.

Et c'est en dégustant une bouteille de vin « d'un cru exceptionnel », comme l'avait souligné Nic en imitant sa mère, qu'ils épluchèrent méticuleusement les archives. Ils découvrirent des choses intéressantes, mais certaines autres donnaient des frissons dans le dos. Des études sur les Inferis, sur le chamanisme, les relations entre les flux magiques de vie et de mort, des tablettes d'envoûtement, l'animisme, autant de sujets peu connus, avec notamment la nécromancie qui revenait périodiquement dans les sujets, ce dont Nic fit la remarque.

- Ton père touchait de près à un domaine sensible, constata-t-il, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est capable de passer ses journées à étudier la magie de la mort et des âmes défuntes. Les fantômes, les Inferis, les zombies, les morts-vivants… il ne devait pas être joyeux tous les jours.  
- En fait, rien ne m'a jamais laissé penser qu'il était à ce point impliqué dans ce genre de magie. Je savais qu'il étudiait la mort et la vieillesse, mais pas à ce point… reconnut-elle en cherchant dans sa mémoire si son père avait finalement jamais eu un coup au moral, excepté quand se femme avait disparu.

Ils continuèrent leurs recherches, lisant parfois à voix haute des passages particulièrement intéressants. Quand soudain Nic cria :

- On le tient !  
- Tu as quelque chose ?  
- Oui ! Un dossier sur la lycanthropie ! Il fait cent-vingt pages, ce n'est pas rien... ! s'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard curieux à la couverture du dossier.  
- Fais-moi voir, demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant davantage de Nic.

Le dossier sur lequel était tombé Nic était une vraie mine d'informations. Ainsi, ils découvrirent que le Département des Mystères menait depuis de longues années des recherches sur le loup-garou. Le département était notamment à l'origine de la création d'un camp dans lequel des sorciers avaient poussé la curiosité scientifique jusqu'à la pure barbarie, menant des expériences aussi inédites que terrifiantes sur des individus atteints de lycanthropie. Des prétendues expériences qui étaient censées apporter la guérison, mais aussi des essais sur différentes pathologies que les sorciers pouvaient contracter et enfin des études sur la meilleure façon d'éliminer les loups.  
Des croquis et des protocoles scientifiques accompagnaient les liasses de papiers. Cameron détourna la tête devant certains dessins particulièrement effroyables où les patients étaient représentés, sujets à d'affreuses douleurs.

- On nage en plein délire ! déclara-t-elle après avoir fini son verre. C'est tout simplement dégueulasse ce qui se fait dans ce camp !  
Nic, qui ne ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps, était effondré dans le canapé, le regard vague, des papiers étalés sur ses genoux.  
- Nic ? Ca va ? demanda Cameron soudain inquiète devant son manque de réaction.  
- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sans lever les yeux.

Cameron, estimant que Nic avait sans doute besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir, se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.  
De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne rompe le silence qui s'était installé.  
Cameron écoutait attentivement le cœur de Nic, dont les pulsations étaient plus rapides que d'habitude, ce qui révélait chez lui un état de grande agitation.  
Elle passait distraitement sa main sur son torse quand il déclara d'une voix morne :

- Jusqu'où l'homme est-il prêt à aller pour satisfaire son avidité ? La science a un appétit que l'on ne satisfait jamais ! Est-ce au nom de cela que l'on peut repousser les limites de l'humanité ? Pour savoir ?! Ces sorciers du Département des Mystères ont fait des choses atroces, des choses qui m'écœurent, mais n'ai-je pas fait la même chose en t'enfermant dans cette chambre devant tous ces scientifiques ? T'exposer devant eux au mépris de la dignité humaine, mais au nom de la science !  
- Nic, ce n'est pas comparable ! s'exclama-t-elle, voyant venir la puissante culpabilité qui rongeait Nic depuis cette fameuse nuit.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Je me suis servi de toi pour me couvrir de gloire et pour faire avancer la recherche, ne font-ils pas la même chose ? Utiliser la vie des gens pour leur compte et celui de la science ? rétorqua-t-il abattu.

Cameron se tut. Sur ce terrain elle ne gagnerait pas tant que Nic n'accepterait pas qu'il ait pu commettre une erreur de jugement. Comment le convaincre qu'il n'était pas un odieux scientifique ? En fin de compte, la situation était passablement ironique, un loup-garou devait tâcher de convaincre un sorcier qu'il n'était pas un monstre…

- Nic, tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Ce que tu dis pour les loups-garous est aussi vrai pour les hommes en général. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait quelque chose de répréhensible que tu es un criminel de la pire espèce ! continua-t-elle en tâchant de trouver les bons mots. Sans compter que ce n'est absolument pas la même chose ! Tu ne m'as pas droguée, tu ne m'as pas torturée, tu ne m'as même pas tuée ! Tu m'as montrée à trois-quatre guérisseurs, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une affaire !  
- J'aurais très bien pu faire partie de ce programme ! J'ai exactement le profil qu'ils recherchent ! Jeune, ambitieux... con !  
- Et alors ? Tu n'en fais pas partie ! Tu n'es pas comme eux ! Tu aurais tenu quoi ? Cinq minutes dans un camp pareil ! répliqua-t-elle en essayant au mieux de le convaincre. Tu es Nicholas Lodge !  
- Justement ! Peut-être que ça m'aurait plu cette ambiance de frénésie scientifique ! De permanente dissection…  
- Laisse-moi rire Nic, je crois bien que tu vas t'en vouloir toute ta vie de ce que tu m'as fait, alors vraiment c'est tout simplement ridicule de t'imaginer faire des trucs pareils !

Cameron marquait des points au fil de son discours et Nic fut réduit au silence, les arguments de Cameron semblaient faire leur chemin dans son esprit.

- Tu as raison, finit-il par dire, mais sans grande conviction.  
- Depuis le début très cher.  
- Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, dit-il avec une émotion profonde.

Cameron leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment.

- Ecoute-moi bien Nic, je t'ai pardonné alors tu ne vas pas te faire un procès moral le restant de tes jours ?!

Et avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre autre chose, elle plaqua un long baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire taire Nic, mais aussi de donner de bonnes raisons à son cœur de s'affoler.  
Ils tombèrent sur le canapé dans un baiser langoureux.  
Cameron ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était complètement subjuguée par Nic, obsédée par son odeur, terrassée par la douceur de sa peau, accro à sa bouche.  
Elle ne voyait plus que par lui. Elle passait frénétiquement ses mains sur son dos musclé, sur son cou tendu, sur ses joues enfin, douces et pleines.  
En une seconde, il était tombé couché sur le canapé, emporté par Cameron. Nic sentait peu à peu une dangereuse fièvre l'envahir, bientôt il serait ivre de tous ces baisers et succomberait à l'appel des sens.

Cette nuit-là fut la première d'une longue série de nuits tout aussi langoureuses et originales. Ils commençaient toujours soit par un cours de potions ou de magie curatrice, soit par des heures à éplucher des documents en lien avec le Département des Mystères, pour ensuite se livrer à une expérience plus charnelle. L'aimait-il comme il le prétendait ? Parfois, il n'en était pas sûr, mais il tenait à elle.  
Pourtant Nic n'avait jamais été un Don Juan, un séducteur avide de luxure et de baisers. Il aimait Cameron, mais il était pris dans une urgence, une hâte qui le poussait à consacrer tout son temps à cette femme, sans vraiment savoir où en étaient ses sentiments. Combien de jours lui restait-il pour profiter de ce paradis ? Deux. Moins que ça, la nuit ne comptait pas.  
Une journée et elle serait partie. Loin de lui, loin de cette maison, loin de tout.

Ils n'avaient rien trouvé dans les archives qui puisse accréditer la thèse selon laquelle la lycanthropie était liée à une quelconque destinée, malédiction était pourtant un terme qui revenait à fréquence régulière.  
Mais qui était l'instigateur de cette punition ? Un dieu, les hommes, un sortilège ? Les sorciers antiques étaient la voie qu'ils privilégiaient, après tout Remus et Romulus étaient les vivants témoignages que la lycanthropie existait bien à cette époque. Mais rien de leurs mémoires, pourtant méticuleusement détaillées, ne parlait directement de leur condition de loup-garou, ni de la raison de leur transformation.

Nic commençait à comprendre que la lycanthropie, autant que les origines des sorciers, était un point encore occulte et qui suscitait de nombreuses questions sans pour autant donner beaucoup de réponses.  
Peut-être que la lycanthropie était plus de l'ordre d'une tradition orale ? Auquel cas, il y aurait peu de faits prouvés, mais plutôt des mythes et des légendes pour expliquer cette métamorphose. Lupin avait semblé assez renseigné sur ce sujet, mais après réflexion Nic estimait qu'il s'agissait sûrement plus d'histoires fédératrices que d'explications rationnelles à un fait donné, sûrement des sujets de conversation autour d'un feu dans les campements de loups.

Un frisson parcourut Nic. Il n'avait jamais vu l'un de ces campements de ses propres yeux mais en avait suffisamment entendu parler pour s'en faire une idée assez précise : danger, crasse et sang. Une trinité inquiétante où il imaginait avec difficulté sa précieuse Cameron.  
Elle était forte, sans aucun doute, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Mais qui pouvait prévoir l'accueil qui lui serait réservé ? Soit ils l'adoreraient telle une déesse des ténèbres, envoûtés et surtout effrayés par ses capacités exceptionnelles. C'était le meilleur scénario.  
Mais il y avait aussi l'autre réaction possible, celle qui était à redouter. Un rejet, une convoitise qui pousserait ses monstres à la découper en morceaux pour s'abreuver de son sang et ainsi acquérir un peu de son pouvoir. « Quelle perspective réjouissante » ne put s'empêcher de penser Nic avec amertume.

Mais outre la question de la lycanthropie et celle du départ de Cameron, une autre préoccupation empêchait Nic de trouver le sommeil. Il s'abstenait de faire part de cette réflexion à Cameron, mais il avait une sérieuse raison pour angoisser.  
S'il récapitulait les faits, Cameron avait cru perdre sa mère dans son enfance, ce qui s'était avéré tout à fait faux. Cette femme manipulatrice existait encore et était sous la coupe des Mangemorts. Pire encore, elle avait probablement une grande connaissance en magie noire et en lycanthropie d'après les études qu'elle avait faites, ce qui semblait un peu trop beau pour être une coïncidence. Mais ce qui était le plus à craindre était le fait qu'elle soit effectivement impliquée dans le massacre du reste de la famille Miller, lors de cette nuit d'été. D'après ce que lui avait confié Cameron, l'Ordre se méfiait du frère. Vraisemblablement ils avaient eu raison. Nic avait l'étrange impression que Cameron allait vers des rencontres qu'elle préférerait éviter…


End file.
